


Химера

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Brother/Brother Incest, Dissection, F/M, M/M, Mummification, Poison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: История Виллима Монса (де Монэ, как он предпочитал себя именовать), увиденная глазами его придворного доппельгангера. Рассказ о тени, однажды заменившей хозяина, и о химере, как о существе, разделенном и едином - и о том, чего нет





	1. 1725. Нашатырь

**Author's Note:**

> \- Выбор должен быть,  
> даже если этот выбор...  
> \- Всего лишь некое движение,  
> совершенное в темноте?

Яркие звезды в ночном небе были сегодня особенно отчетливы. Золотой сочельник, канун Рождества. В эту ночь девушки гадают на женихов, и снимаются все запреты, и таинственные духи сходят с небес на землю. И находятся где-то на земле те, кто с нетерпением ждет таких вот таинственных гостей.  
Легкие санки, изящные, с причудливым прихотливым декором, словно сделанные по заказу капризной принцессы, беззвучно и стремительно летели по белому снегу. Так золотая лиса бежит по сугробам – от охотников ли, или навстречу чему-то, что дразнит ее любопытство. Санки остановились у бывшего дома казненного боярина Кикина (заговор о свержении монарха, квалифицированная казнь через четвертование). Ныне дом, конфискованный у семьи заговорщика, превращен был в музей, в котором по приказу покойного государя Петра собраны были редкости и курьезы со всех сторон света и стояли в банках заспиртованные монстры.  
Дверца у санного возка открылась, и на снег сошел господин в роскошной шубе, великолепной шляпе и в маске – многие персоны носили такие маски, желая остаться неузнанными. Господин поднялся на обледеневшее музейное крыльцо, постучал сперва тихо и скромно, но, не получив ответа, развернулся к двери спиной и несколько раз ударил каблуком – дверь от этого даже несколько содрогнулась.  
По ту сторону двери зародилась паника. Три сторожа, они же истопники, они же – дневные экспонаты музея, так называемые монстры, в меру своей фантазии уже отмечали приближение Рождества. По кружкам разлит был спирт, бережно и, как казалось сторожам, незаметно сцеженный из банок с мертвыми уродами – мутный медицинский спирт с беловатыми хлопьями. Сторожа – карлик, микроцефал и шестипалый мутант, все трое в солдатской зеленой форме – уже сдвинули праздничные чаши и готовились вкусить нектар, как дверь затряслась и загрохотала.  
\- Он, - вздохнул сокрушенно двупалый карлик Фома и поставил праздничную чашу обратно на столик – Фома обхватывал кружку своими двумя пальцами крепко, как клещами, - Нет ему покоя.  
\- Так сочельник, вся нечисть на землю стремится, - шестипалый Яков спрятал кружку и поплелся открывать. Микроцефал Степан только хлопал глазами – в силу слабых умственных способностей он не осознавал, ни кто явился, ни зачем – понял только, что пить пока нельзя.  
\- Милости прошу, ваше благородие, - Яков распахнул дверь, и нарядный господин впорхнул в музей – как легкая морозная фея, сопровождаемый ледяной поземкой и холодными сквозняками. Яков прикрыл за ним створку, господин оглядел сторожей и спросил тихим и отчетливым голосом, по-русски, но с сильным акцентом:  
\- А где ваш гермафродит?  
\- Убег, - отвечал общительный Фома, - или убегла. Скушно им с нами стало.  
Четвертый сторож, гермафродит, и в самом деле, из музея недавно сбежал – то ли соскучился, то ли нашел свое счастье.  
\- Зажги мне свечи, карапет, - велел господин Фоме, - и проводи до двери.  
Фома ловко возжег на подсвечнике три свечи и повел гостя за собою. Тот шел среди банок и чучел, не глядя на уродов, задевая полами пушистой шубы страшные экспонаты – словно было ему все равно. Фома посветил – и гость открыл своим ключом низкую потайную дверку, забрал у сторожа подсвечник и вошел. Дверка захлопнулась, и Фома поспешил к товарищам.  
\- Что, нашел? – Яков достал спрятанную кружку, - Будем, братцы.  
Чаши наконец-то сдвинулись, звякнули, глупый Степан отхлебнул и спросил:  
\- А кто это был-то?  
\- Кавалер, - кратко ответствовал Яков.  
\- Это Демон, - пояснил дружелюбный Фома, - Кавалер казненный, Демон, как сочельник, или просто луна растет – он приходит, ищет свою голову.  
\- Так у него голова – на плечах, - не понял Степан.  
\- Значит, она – не его, - кратко отвечал Яков, - а ему своя надобна.  
Вдали, из тайной комнатки, послышался грохот.  
\- Неужели приставил? – изумился Фома, и все трое отодвинули кружки и наперегонки бросились – смотреть, как кавалер приставил себе свою настоящую голову.  
Увы, если кавалер и пытался – попытки его не увенчались успехом. Подсвечник стоял на столе, озаряя банки с двумя заспиртованными головами – мужской и женской. Женская голова принадлежала когда-то красавице Машечке Гамильтон, казненной царем Петром в пароксизме презлобства в год смерти маленького наследника. А вторая голова была та самая, кавалерская. Странно, конечно, что гость ее хотел – кавалерская голова была без глаз, поклевана птицами, хоть и заметно было, конечно, что некогда – казненный был замечательный красавец. Нарядный господин валялся на полу перед столом с головами, в распахнутой шубе, с рассыпанными черными волосами – шляпа его откатилась далеко в угол – и пребывал в глубоком обмороке.  
\- Видишь, Степка, у него своя черная, а он – белую хочет, - поведал Фома товарищу секрет кавалерских голов, - Давайте, братцы, отнесем его.  
Яков и Степан подхватили кавалера с пола, как сломанную куклу – он и был, как куколка, легкий и хрупкий, разве что шуба тяжеленная. Фома подобрал шляпу, взял подсвечник и ловко своими клешнями закрыл потайную дверцу на ключик – а ключик вернул кавалеру в его карман. Пока гостя тащили среди банок и чучел – кровь хлынула у него носом, запачкав белоснежный галстук – то ли ударился, когда падал, то ли просто был нездоров. Фома отворил двери на улицу – санный возок ждал хозяина, кучер распахнул дверцу и помог погрузить бесчувственную ношу, заодно вытер своей варежкой и кровь из носа. Сердобольный Фома сунул бесчувственному кавалеру под нос тряпку, смоченную нашатырем – тот передернулся, и ресницы дрогнули, значит, жив – Фома надел на кавалера его шляпу, и нашатырь от носа убрал.  
\- Бывайте, ваше благородие! – прокричали сторожа вслед удаляющимся саням и вернулись в тепло, к своим кружкам.  
Сани катились по темным улицам. Звезды спрятались, набежали тучи, и из туч посыпался хлопьями нежный, сочельничий снег. Кавалер в санях открыл глаза, вытер перепачканное кровью лицо тончайшим кружевным платком, снял перчатку и приложил к стеклу теплую руку – чтобы протаяло, и можно было смотреть. Видно стало в проталинке – как сходят на землю белый снег, и бесконечный холод, и непонятные силы, таинственные и необъяснимые, верить в которые – позор для образованного человека.


	2. 1713.Крыло голубя

В Риге снега почти не было, а здесь его навалило по уши. Ледяным и слепяще-звездным выдался сочельник года одна тысяча семьсот тринадцатого. Ранним утром, на постоялом дворе, пока кучер «переобувал» карету, переставляя ее с колес на санные полозья, молодые господа сонно таращились с крыльца на утреннее звездное небо. Старший из них с удовольствием узнавал на своде небесном знакомые созвездия и тут же их называл по именам, а младший – только зевал, прикрывая узкой ладошкой розовый рот.  
В карете ехали они втроем – юные бароны фон Левенвольде, средний и младший, и камердинер Кейтель, молодой еще человек, но уже вполне упитанный и степенный. Как только карета стартовала с постоялого двора, Кейтель завернулся в шубу, опустил на лицо до самого носа меховую шапку и в таком убранстве отправился на свидание к Морфею. Молодые господа отчаянно мерзли, пытались натянуть шерстяные гетры до бедер, и безутешно зарывались носами в свои пушистые муфты.  
\- Едем, едем, из столицы славной и древней – в столицу новую и поганую, - капризно и сердито проговорил младший Левенвольд, - у себя дома были мы сыновья пленипотенциария, первого человека в Риге, и uradel, а здесь станем – выскочки лифляндские, одни из многих, они у себя, наверное, и слова такого не знают – uradel…  
\- Ну, ты мог бы и не ехать, - лениво возразил его брат, согревая дыханием тонкие, в перстнях, пальцы – и пар клубился из его рта, как у человека, курящего трубку.  
\- И что бы мне было делать – жениться? Сделаться первым в истории лифляндским султаном? – юноша произнес это с таким комическим недоумением, что брат его рассмеялся.  
Фридриху Казимиру, или Казику, как звали его дома, исполнился двадцать один год. Он был заметно выше двух своих, прямо скажем, невысоких братьев, и до недавнего времени считался самым красивым из всех троих. Два года назад оспа исклевала его лицо, словно жестокая птица. Если не подходить близко и не вглядываться – что там, под краской – он был все еще очень хорош собою, стройный, как Аполлон, обладатель римского профиля, чернейших локонов, оленьих глаз и безупречных манер. Казик знал четыре языка – французский, итальянский, греческий и латынь. В университете прочили ему великое будущее, и отец, обер-гофмейстер принцессы Софии-Шарлотты, супруги русского наследника Алексея, призвал одаренного юношу к себе, на придворную службу. В последнем отцовском письме содержалось несколько весьма многозначительных намеков – что за дерзкие планы строит почтенный Герхард Левенвольд в отношении своего среднего сына.  
Младшему, Густаву Рейнгольду, вот-вот должно было исполниться шестнадцать. Родные звали его Рене, а рижские дамы и девицы прозвали мальчишку – фреттхен, хоречек – за вкрадчивую проникновенность. Узкий в плечах и тонкий в талии, он и в самом деле походил на этого гибкого, хищного зверька. Рене из Риги бежал, вернее – был эвакуирован. Он рано утратил цветок своей невинности, и предпочитал женщин замужних и постарше, но отчего-то вышло так, что сразу три девицы из мещанок неожиданно оказались от Рене брюхаты. Для него нашлось место рядом с братом в карете до Санкт-Петербурга – и Рене удрал, оставив мать и сестру улаживать его дела. Рене тоже был брюнет, с глубокими глазами ночного зверя и узким белым личиком, которое несколько портила постоянная злая гримаска. Тонкие усики и серьги, по замыслу Рене, должны были делать его старше, но выходило – черт знает что. Бездарный Рене не знал толком ничего, кроме французских романов и французских же стихов, и старший брат их, Карл Густав, Гасси, говорил о нем, жестоко смеясь: «Если бы ты был костяшкой домино – ты был бы – пусто-пусто. Ни с чем пирожок, одним словом».  
Карета остановилось, и в переднее окошко видно было – как сорвался со своего места кучер и сиганул за сугроб.  
\- Забавно было бы, если бы он совсем от нас убежал, - мечтательно произнес Рене.  
\- Наверное, съел за ужином что-нибудь не то, - предположил разумный Кейтель. Он привстал, подышал на круглое, как иллюминатор на корабле, переднее окно, вгляделся и успокоил, - Вон, сидит, шапка видна.  
Рене тоже подышал на свое окно, приложил к заиндевевшему стеклу теплую ладонь – и ладонь отпечаталась на стекле. Стал виден высокий, до середины кареты, ледяной сугроб, и на вершине сугроба, на корке ледяного наста – крошечная огненная лисичка. Лисичка с любопытством смотрела на Рене и даже сделала по направлению к карете несколько несмелых шажков.  
\- Казик, смотри, - Рене толкнул в бок сонного брата, по уши завернутого в волчью шубу. Казик глянул в ледяную проталинку и тут же машинально потянулся – к пистолету на поясе.  
\- Не надо, Казик, зачем? – остановил его Рене, - Она нам все тут провоняет.  
Кучер вернулся на облучок, лисичка прыснула прочь – огненным росчерком по белому снегу – и сани помчались.

В новую столицу, город Петера, сани вкатились уже на ночь глядя. Братья-бароны и Кейтель не без страха смотрели на недостроенные дома и неизбежно сопровождающие строительство разрушения, в темноте еле видные в оконные проталинки, и оттого еще более страшные.  
\- Чаша горькая нас ожидает, - смиренно проговорил Казик. Рене и камердинер не ответили – по пути их растрясло так, что отнялся язык.  
Кучер немного поплутал по темным, разрытым улицам и наконец отыскал дом, что арендовал Герхард Левенвольд – дом был купеческий, деревянный, но большой и приличный. Не чета, конечно, их рижскому каменному дому…Карета въехала во двор, залаяли собаки, слуги с фонарями побежали с крыльца – встречать. Казик выбрался из кареты, пошатываясь от усталости. Отец спустился к нему от дверей и раскрыл объятия – круглый и крепенький, как грибок, он был на полголовы ниже сына. Кейтель выполз из кареты, держась за бока и причитая, и сел бы в снег – не подхвати его под руки дворня.   
Рене, завернутый в свою пушистую шубу, сидел в карете и смотрел злобными глазищами, словно пойманный волчонок – идти он не мог, в пути у него онемели ноги. Из дома вышел еще один человек – белокурый детина роста и сложения богатырского, оглядел приехавших, и в три шага оказался возле кареты.  
\- Вот и ты, моя Смерть! – обрадовался Рене и протянул к нему руки, и белокурый гигант подхватил его на руки, словно пушинку, и поднял, и внес в дом – а Рене обнимал его за шею и что-то шептал на ухо. Имя гувернера молодых Левенвольдов и в самом деле было Deses, что по-французски и значит – Смерть.  
Десэ уложил своего воспитанника на козетку в гостиной, ловко стащил с него обледеневшие гетры и негнущиеся ботфорты, и с самым невозмутимым лицом принялся массировать юноше ноги. Мимо них тащили в комнаты дорожную поклажу, порозовевший в тепле Казик взволнованно рассказывал отцу, как они ехали, и как доехали, и доносил последние рижские сплетни.  
\- Десэ, а в этом доме – у тебя тоже есть собственная каморка? – шепотом спросил Рене своего учителя – и лукаво ему подмигнул.  
\- Да, есть, - усмехнулся Десэ. Правильные черты его то и дело сводило судорогой – если бы не это, Десэ был бы настоящий красавец, - Как только ты придешь в себя, малыш – я все тебе покажу.  
\- И Казику? – с ревностью спросил Рене.  
\- Обойдется Казик, - совсем тихо прошептал Десэ, - образина бестолковая.  
Во дворе послышался звон бубенцов – вкатились еще одни сани, изящные и легкие, как пушинка.  
\- Вот и Гасси! – отец посмотрел в окно и сразу узнал – чьи это сани, - Он так вас ждал…  
Десэ поднялся с козетки и легкой тенью – что удивительно было для его комплекции – выскользнул из комнаты.   
На пороге гостиной явились двое – два кавалера в подбитых мехом плащах, и под плащом у каждого белел генерал-адъютантский мундир – светился таинственным лунным светом, словно спрятанное сокровище. Под мышкой каждый из кавалеров держал чудесную пуховую шляпу, и шпаги их висели в роскошнейших портупеях, обвивших владельцев, словно драгоценные аспиды – на таких кавалеров провинциальным юношам оставалось разве что любоваться, завистливо раскрывши рот.  
\- Простите, папи, но мы к вам совсем ненадолго, - первый из вошедших поклонился хозяину дома, - только взгляну на наших оболтусов – и, увы, мы убежим от вас – нас ожидают дамы.  
Отец тут же извинил его – и, в самом деле, говорившему можно было простить и пущие прегрешения. Гасси, Карл Густав, был не очень высок, но великолепно сложен, и весь его облик говорил о том, что молодой человек этот исполнен внутреннего достоинства и несомненного обаяния. Парика он не носил – впрочем, как и его спутник, - и темные волосы вились по его плечам, как живые змеи. В глазах его не было той многозначительной томности, как у Рене или у Казика, он смотрел прямо и гордо, и понятно было, отчего зовут его иногда – «неистовый – Amoklaufer – Гасси». Римский нос, фамильная черта всех Левенвольдов, добавлял лукавства его физиономии, но ровно столько – чтобы маска римского патриция ожила и сделалась симпатичным человеческим лицом.  
\- Казик, дитя мое! – Гасси заключил в объятия среднего брата, и полы плаща колыхнулись, а перевязь звякнула, - Ты холодный, как ледяная статуя! И хорош – тоже как статуя, даже несмотря на преодоленный путь. А где же наш малыш, наше картавое недоразумение?  
Рене легко поднялся с козетки – словно не он только что умирал на ней – сделал к брату несколько невесомых шагов, и чулки его заскользили по дощатому полу. Злая гримаска вернулась на лицо Рене:  
\- Я здесь, Гасси.  
\- Привет, Рене, - Гасси не стал его обнимать, но сказал с ехидной усмешкой, - Если бы ты был норвежским воином, Рене – в Вальхалле ты получил бы имя – «Ни Выстрела Мимо». Я наслышан о твоих рижских подвигах.  
Рене надулся, а старший брат продолжал:  
\- Разрешите представить вам моего приятеля, Виллима де Монэ. Вилли, это мои братья Рене и Казик, с отцом ты знаком. Виллим Иванович – генерал-адъютант Его Величества, о чем, впрочем, так и кричит его адъютантский мундир.  
Скромный Виллим Иванович вышел на свет божий и склонил свою светлую голову в изящном поклоне. Казик завистливо ел его глазами, а Рене тут же сделалось стыдно за себя – лохматого с дороги и стоящего посреди комнаты без обуви, в позорных шерстяных чулках. Рене дернулся было сбежать на свою козетку, но Гасси удержал его за плечо – жесткими цепкими пальцами:  
\- Погоди, Рейнгольд. Вилли, помнишь, я говорил тебе – как вы похожи с моим младшим братишкой. Рене, правда, растрепан и не накрашен, но немного фантазии – и ты увидишь, что же такое я находил в тебе все это время.  
\- Мне кажется, это всего лишь фантазия, Гасси, - недовольно проговорил его отец.  
\- Разве? – Гасси обнял за плечи – одной рукой недоуменного Рене, другой - смущенного великолепного Виллима Ивановича, и подвел обоих к зеркалу, и отошел – чтобы, наверное, не портить картину. В зеркале отразились две физиономии – почти детское личико Рене с его бархатными глазищами и нелепыми усиками, и бело-золотой ангельский лик Виллима Ивановича, с красиво очерченной челюстью, бровями, словно недоумевающими, и невозможно-синими глазами. И да, тоже с нелепыми модными усиками. И, если приглядеться – они и в самом деле были как разлученные близнецы, только разной масти. Как Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot из старой немецкой сказки. Похожие, и столь же – разные. Рене и прекрасный Виллим Иванович быстро переглянулись, и Рене спросил, в самом деле, слегка картавя:  
\- Правда ли, что Его Величество зовет всех своих адъютантов – min bruder?  
\- Это так, а знаешь ли – почему? – лукаво отвечал ему Виллим Иванович – вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Вилли, нам пора, - вскинулся вдруг Гасси, и подхватил товарища под локоть, и увлек его с собою, даже не попрощавшись – в легкие санки, и бубенцы звякнули, а санки – умчались.  
\- Гасси-Гасси… - с притворной обидой вздохнул отец, - Пойдем, Казик, я отведу тебя в твою комнату. А тебя, Рене – проводит Десэ.  
Рене пожал плечами. Любимым сыном он был у матери, но не у отца. Рене встал коленями на козетку, прислонился к стеклу – лбом и носом. Опустевший двор исполосован был санными следами, словно спина каторжника после ударов кнута.  
\- Пойдем, малыш, я тебя провожу, - Десэ возник за его спиной – и отразился в черном стекле.  
\- Десэ, отчего это царь зовет своих адъютантов - min bruder? – спросил его Рене.  
Десэ отвечал, как и подобает учителю – спокойно, отчетливо и разумно:  
\- Оттого, дитя мое, что брудершафт – знаешь ли ты такую древнюю рыцарскую традицию? Пили, целовались – вот все и сделались братьями.

Самым ранним утром, в пять пополуночи, когда улица за окном была еще черна и пустынна, и даже вороны дремали еще в гнездах – Рене проснулся в своей новой узкой кровати, оттого, что гувернер Десэ потряс его за плечо.  
\- Ты же хотел посмотреть мою каморку? – шепотом спросил Десэ, - Если тебе еще интересно, идем.  
Рене тут же выбрался из постели, отыскал наощупь на полу войлочные туфли, накинул на рубашку протертый домашний халат, короткий в рукавах, и вышел из комнаты вслед за Десэ. Десэ бесшумно прокрался по коридору, прикрывая свечу ладонью, и в самом конце коридора – отодвинул на стене облезлый коврик, изображавший триумф Юпитера и Юноны, и скользнул в потайную дверцу. Рене змейкой просочился за ним, Десэ прикрыл за ними обоими дверь и теперь зажигал свечи – в лампах, развешанных на стенах его каморки. Лампы вспыхивали, озаряя – колбы, реторты, перегонные кубы, медные весы и керамические ступки, - все, что так необходимо алхимику в его многомудрых занятиях.  
\- Я будто снова дома, - тихо и счастливо вздохнул Рене.  
\- Мы можем проверить, помнишь ли ты еще хоть что-то, - Десэ закончил зажигать лампы и снял с полки несколько склянок, - Только сними свой халат, а не то ненароком зацепишь что-нибудь рукавом. Твой отец часто этим грешит – то мышьяка манжетой зачерпнет, то цианида – и все тащит с собою в дом, за стол, в тарелку… Я уже устал ловить его на краю этой пропасти.  
\- Отец еще работает с тобой? – удивился Рене. Он снял халат и бросил на лавку, и закатал повыше рукава рубашки – на всякий случай.  
\- Нет, ему нужен только результат, - усмехнулся Десэ, - Так что же, сможет ли мой лучший ученик сделать то, что мы называли – укус сонной мухи?  
\- Для кого? – быстро спросил Рене.  
\- А кто у нас сегодня представляется кронпринцессе как новый камер-юнкер? Если это ты – я, пожалуй, поставлю эти банки назад.  
\- Увы… - грустно вздохнул Рене и тут же вскинул на Десэ свои выразительные глаза, - Если это буду я, Десэ, если вдруг – это буду все-таки я… Ты же ничего не делаешь просто так, что ты за это хочешь?  
\- Когда это случится, я и попрошу тебя, ладно? – Десэ пододвинул к Рене склянки, - Выбирай, и выбери правильно. И скажи мне, чего тебе здесь не хватает.  
\- Вот, вот и вот, - Рене отделил три нужные склянки от одной – ненужной, - А не хватает – белладонны. Вряд ли ты хочешь быть представленным ко двору.  
\- Спасибо, наелся, - отвечал Десэ, и лицо его дернулось.  
\- Если ты еще делаешь митридат, тебе нужны – разве что люди, - сомнамбулическим голосом проговорил Рене, уже смешивая в ступке три порошка, и Десэ подал ему – четвертый, - Как я мог забыть про этот твой вечный голод, ты же – Смерть.  
\- Угадал, - опять усмехнулся Десэ, - с тех пор, как Гасси запретил мне работать на мызе, этот голод я испытываю постоянно. Я не могу продолжать – без людей. Мой митридат все никак не двигается с места.  
\- Я дам тебе людей, Десэ, - тихо и твердо пообещал Рене, - как только смогу. Наш сонный поцелуй готов, можешь принимать работу.  
\- Первый ученик все сделал правильно, - одобрительно кивнул Десэ, - одевайся, я выпущу тебя, чтобы ты вернулся в свою постель до рассвета.

\- Казик! Ты же виделся уже с кронпринцессой, какова она? – Рене опять стоял коленями на козетке, и дышал на окно, чтобы протаяло, и можно было смотреть. Казик вертелся перед зеркалом в новых камер-юнкерских туфлях с высоченными красными каблуками, принимал галантные позы и взбивал кудри.  
\- Я передавал ей содержание от царя, пять тысяч золотых, в доме ее родителей, - припомнил Казик, жеманно щурясь, - и принцесса так и пожирала меня глазами. Будь ее воля – съела бы вместе со шпагой и париком. Она совсем никакая, Рене. Бледная, лупоглазая, тщедушная, и оспа ее не украсила. Зато при ней есть подруга, Юлиана фон Остфрисланд, как раз в твоем вкусе, в обхвате – вот такая, - и Казик пошире раскинул руки, - я представлю тебя ей.  
\- Премного благодарен, - поморщился Рене. Вошел степенный округлый Кейтель, поставил на стол поднос с кувшином имбирного лимонада и двумя стаканами. Разлил напиток по стаканам и почтительно удалился к двери. Казик тут же взял стакан и сделал несколько глотков. Рене повернулся к нему, перегнувшись в талии:  
\- Ты как цапля на этих каблуках. Ну-ка, пройдись – как бы ты не напугал принцессу своей пластичной походкой. Тебе нужно упражняться.  
Казик сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, прошелся туда-сюда перед зеркалом, – и в самом деле, выходило дергано и неуверенно – потом двинулся к окнам по какой-то ломаной траектории и, наконец, растянулся посреди комнаты, нелепо взмахнув руками. Рене спрыгнул с козетки, склонился над ним и взял его голову:  
\- Что с тобой? Казик?  
Кейтель и Десэ появились в комнате одновременно, но Десэ успел быстрее:  
\- Проклятые каблуки! – Десэ снял с Казика одну туфлю, и ловко повернул в руках его ступню – так, что хрустнуло, - Так лучше?  
Казик заорал и сел на полу:  
\- Что ты сделал, идиот? Ты что, сломал мне ногу?  
\- Вправил то, что было вывихнуто, - смиренно отвечал Десэ, - вашей милости стоит впредь выбирать себе каблуки пониже. Вы порвали связки, и вряд ли сможете ходить в ближайшие пару недель.  
\- Врешь, мерзавец, - Казик попытался встать, опираясь на Рене и на Кейтеля, и тут же рухнул обратно.  
\- Кейтель, вам стоит сходить за доктором – мне больной не верит, - произнес Десэ с видом оскорбленной добродетели, - я мог бы наложить вашей милости повязку и даже шину, но если меня здесь обвиняют в некомпетентности…  
\- Перенеси меня на диван, - зло попросил Казик. Он боялся Десэ – еще с тех пор, как тот был его гувернером, и знал, что отец зависим в чем-то от этого человека, и меньше всего хотел с Десэ поссориться или его разозлить. Он уже и сам верил, что Десэ вправил ему ногу, а вовсе не вывихнул.  
\- Как прикажет ваша милость, - Десэ подхватил Казика и при помощи Кейтеля перенес его на козетку. Казик был выше, чем Рене, и у Десэ не было ни сил, ни желания в одиночку носить его на руках.

\- Что же теперь делать? – в отчаянии заламывал руки гофмейстер малого двора. Казик с лубком на ноге лежал, как болван, в своей спальне, а кронпринцесса ожидала обещанного ей камер-юнкера – этим же вечером.  
\- Принцесса хочет камер-юнкера – принцесса получит камер-юнкера, ваша баронская милость, - невозмутимо проговорил Десэ, кружевным платком стряхивая пудру с плеч своего нанимателя, - Слава богу, у вас их два.  
\- Что ты, Рене ребенок, - отмахнулся безутешный гофмейстер, - было бы ему хотя бы двадцать…  
\- Дайте мне взглянуть на его метрики, - попросил Десэ, - возможно, я вашу милость утешу.   
\- Вот, смотри, - Герхард протянул ему документ, - что тут сделаешь? Таких малолетних нельзя принимать на службу. Проще выпустить Казика с палкой, пусть хромает.  
\- Пустое, - Десэ пробежал глазами метрику, - как хорошо, что ваш дьякон не умел писать даты словами, только цифрами. А в церковной книге – можно попросить кого-нибудь поправить, да и я могу съездить…  
\- О чем это ты? – спросил уже с оживлением старый придворный.  
\- Вот же, - в руке Десэ, как по мановению феи, явился хирургический скальпель, - Восьмерка легко превращается в тройку, вот вам и еще пять лет к возрасту вашего Рене. Теперь любой поверит, что ему двадцать – еще бы, с такими-то усами. А в книге, где это записано словами – кто-нибудь да поправит, как это вам приспичит.  
\- Дай-ка, - гофмейстер поднес документ совсем близко к глазам, - Ловко ты… теперь даже мне кажется, что там тройка. Ты всегда носишь скальпель с собой?  
\- Почти, - с кривой улыбкой признался Десэ, - Видите, пригодилось. Шпага с моей профессией слишком обременительна. А верно ли, что в Риге наше малолетнее дитя обрюхатило аж целых трех дур?  
\- Только молчи об этом, - зашипел на него Герхард, но и в шипении его слышалась скрытая гордость, - мне обещали это дело уладить. Помнишь Лизхен, Лизу Мамменс?  
\- Подруга вашей почтеннейшей супруги, - припомнил Десэ, и не удержался, добавил, - Дочка полицмейстера, в толщину – вот такая.   
И показал руками. Герхард кивнул:  
\- Она пообещала моей жене - все решить, со всеми тремя дурами. Как только нам с ней расплачиваться за это?   
\- Насколько я помню, она без ума была от Рене, - усмехнулся Десэ, - пусть фреттхен с ней и расплачивается. Как он это умеет.

\- Принеси мне белокурый парик, эти все не подходят, - велел Рене Кейтелю. Он стоял перед зеркалом в лучшем своем наряде, так густо набеленный, что лицо его казалось стертым, только глаза чернели на белой маске, как у привидения. Он только напудрился, но ничего еще на лице не нарисовал – ни бровей, ни губ, и черные волосы его были зализаны назад и убраны под сетку. Кейтель удалился, Рене вдел в уши длинные, алмазными каплями, серьги, и мгновенным движением изобразил на лице – высокие, словно недоуменные брови, синие стрелки и капризный карминный рот. Кейтель внес деревянного болвана с рыжевато-белокурым париком. Рене расчесал локоны – уверенным, но осторожным движением – и, зажмурившись, надел парик на себя. Открыл глаза – и увидел в зеркале белокурую бледную бестию.  
\- Когда я догадался, что Кейтель именно тебе несет этот белый парик – решил было, что мой сын рехнулся, - в комнату вошел отец.  
\- А что думаешь – сейчас? – лукаво улыбнулся Рене и склонил набок кудрявую голову – как любопытная птичка.  
\- Забавно, - оценил отец, - и пикантно. Это Керуб вдохновил тебя подвести глаза синим?  
\- А кто это – Керуб? – не понял Рене.  
\- Тот приятель Гасси, Виллим де Монэ, с которым ты любезничал, - его прозвище Керуб. Так зовет его матушка Екатерина.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Ей кажется забавным. Он де Монэ – Демон – вот и вышел у нее Керуб. Матушка обожает давать придворным прозвища.  
\- А что с нашим Казиком? – вспомнил вдруг Рене.  
\- Доктор накачал его опием, проспит теперь до завтра. Заложили карету, мы вот-вот едем. Ты готов?  
Рене взял со стула камер-юнкерские туфли с красными каблуками, поставил на пол и осторожно шагнул в одну, потом во вторую. Как та девочка из сказки, примерявшая хрустальные башмачки.  
\- Надеюсь, хотя бы ты не рухнешь с этих каблуков на грешную землю, - вздохнул отец.  
\- Вряд ли, папи. Такие каблуки разве что сделают меня ближе к богу.  
Отец вгляделся в него, словно заново узнавая, прищурил глаза, снял с подзеркальной полки банку с золотой пудрой, обмакнул в пудру пушистую кисть и несколькими точными, отработанными движениями словно окропил своего нового белого ангела:  
\- Вот теперь – готово. Поехали же к твоей принцессе, мой мальчик.

Принцесса София-Шарлотта ожидала свою новую игрушку, своего нового камер-юнкера. Она предвкушала уже явление демонического темноволосого красавца, брата скандально знаменитого Гасси Левольда. Царский посланец, посетивший когда-то дом ее родителей, на несколько дней лишил принцессу покоя – бессонными ночами обсуждали они с Юлианой, как хорош молодой барон Казимир, и раскладывали многообещающие пасьянсы.  
В блестящем придворном оперении – он оказался совсем другим. Воздушным и белым, и золотым, словно мейсенская статуэтка.  
\- Как куколка… - по-французски тишайшим шепотом выдохнула Юлиана.  
Он приблизился, и Шарлотта разглядела, что перед ней – другой, неизвестный ей человек, и этот юноша был даже лучше двух молодых Левенвольдов, прежде ею виденных. Он подошел – грациозно, почти танцуя, и преклонил колено, как настоящий рыцарь, и поцеловал ее руку. И, не отнимая губ от ее руки, поднял на нее ангельские свои глаза – таких глаз принцесса и не видела прежде – ни у кого. Он говорил какие-то положенные правильные слова, но Шарлотта не различала даже, на каком языке он их говорит, по-немецки ли, по-французски?  
\- А я думала – у всех Левольдов черные волосы, - проблеяла она невпопад. Золотой юноша отвечал, еще держа ее руку в своей, и Шарлотта чувствовала ладонью его тонкие горячие пальцы:  
\- Они черные, - и добавил так тихо, что не услышала даже Юлиана, - вы потом увидите, выше высочество.  
И улыбнулся совершенно невинно. Толстая Юлиана тоже смотрела на него зачарованно, и читала мушки на его лице, и ответы выходили самые двусмысленные. Если барон Казимир ей то ли нравился, то ли нет – дело было под вопросом, вот этого, игрушечного, хрупкого, как заводная балерина, кавалерчика, Юлиана точно решила, что отобьет.  
Это было так просто, что даже скучно. Рене вошел в свои первые райские врата, и представился, и преклонил колено, и поцеловал руку. Он был как борзая, мчавшаяся по горячему следу – и вдруг вожделенная прежде дичь сама влетела костлявым телом в раскрытую охотничью пасть. Все чувства Рене были обострены до предела, он приготовился бороться и победить, а победа далась ему – даром. Рене, когда волновался, особенно остро чувствовал запахи (Десэ утверждал, что так дает себя знать талант алхимика), и сейчас, целуя руку легкой своей добычи, он вдохнул этот запах – и узнал его. В их рижском доме служанка выметала камины мертвым голубиным крылом, и Рене помнил, как пахло это мертвое крыло, в детстве он иногда им играл. Запах пепла, птичьих перьев и чуть-чуть – сладковатой смерти. Принцесса его пахла мертвым голубиным крылом.  
Принцесса и ее Юлиана смотрели на Рене вожделеющими глазами, а он видел в них то, что и всегда загоралось при взгляде на него во всех глазах у всех баб и в Риге, и под Ригой, эту надпись огненными буквами: «Внимание! Это он! Прекрасный принц!»

Чуть больше года спустя секретарь Его величества по иностранным делам Хайнрих Остерман, человек миролюбивый и очень воспитанный, смиренно выслушивал в коридоре Летнего дворца господина Моро де Бразе, бригадира и полковника драгунского полка. Господин де Бразе вынужден был отбыть прочь из России – не по своей воле - и сейчас изливал ценнейшие суждения в адрес виновника своего изгнания.  
\- Малолетний повеса, бездарный щенок, он пользуется своею внешностью, как вор отмычкой, и принцесса, и ее корпулентная подруга Юлиана отныне горло готовы перегрызть за него – любому, кто скажет слово поперек их лупоглазому сокровищу. Еще бы этот хорек хранил им верность, двум наивным дурам – куда там, он выписал из Риги свою прежнюю метрессу Мамменс, и теперь она для него шпионит. Этот выскочка кроит двор под себя, как бездарный портняжка, вы же наверняка слышали, барон, – принцесса сделала его своим гофмаршалом. У нас теперь появился самый юный гофмаршал во всей Европе.  
\- Чезаре Борджиа в шестнадцать был уже архиепископом, - задумчиво отвечал Остерман, отмечая, что с титулом де Бразе ему польстил – бароном он не был, даст бог, если это доброе предсказание когда-то сбудется. Белокурый интриган, виденный им мельком во дворце, по рассказу полковника – уже начинал ему нравиться. И сам Чезаре нравился ему, и эта его уменьшенная современная копия.  
\- Эта его толстуха Мамменс – лучшая подружка Анны Крамер, камер-фрау императрицы, и отныне ее величество слушает рассказы о похождениях молодого Левольда – как мы с вами читаем о приключениях принца Парцифаля. Ее величеству хочется знать продолжение – чем же закончатся его бесконечные газарты, и вряд ли теперь мы расстанемся с нашим героем, как бы ни желал принц Алексей его удалить.  
\- Ее величеству интересны судьбы соотечественников, - миролюбиво предположил Остерман. «Какой молодец парнишка, - оценил он про себя, - уже и царица ему симпатизирует».  
\- Молодой негодяй использует свое влияние, преследуя персон честных и достойных. Графиня Лионская, Gouvernante de la Cour…  
\- Ваша почтеннейшая супруга, если не ошибаюсь, - уточнил Остерман.  
\- Этот косоглазый засранец выжил от двора мою почтеннейшую супругу, выкинул, как отслужившую вещь, видите ли, ее профранцузское влияние… А то мы не знаем, что оба Левольда, и старший и младший, запроданы Великой Цесарии.  
«Великолепно – симпатии к Цесарии делают юноше честь, - подумал Остерман, - стоит приглядеться к молодому Левольду, из него может выйти толк».  
\- А теперь нас и вовсе высылают, как видите, барон, - лицо полковника передернулось, - что ж, пора мне выйти вон из этих танцев и оставить честь другим, как говаривал покойный бедняга Паткуль. К слову, хорек Левольд назван в честь несчастного Паткуля, он тоже Рейнгольд, и не удивлюсь – если так же сделается предателем. Впрочем, кто знает, быть может, он уже…Принц Алексей так его уже и зовет. Принцесса беременна, а недавно она родила девочку – но там, где побывали двое – не разобрать, чьи следы…  
\- Тише, - приложил к губам палец Остерман, - не говорите этого вслух, полковник. Борджиа известны были не только своими интригами, но и ядами.  
\- Оттого мы и уезжаем, - отвечал полковник, - Этот малолетка Левольд - невежа, косоглазый калмык, и к тому же – потомственный отравитель. Вы приятный собеседник, барон, большой честью было познакомиться с вами.  
Остерман смотрел вслед провалившемуся авантюристу, и рассуждал про себя: «Быстро взлетел молодой Левольд, и на правильные рычаги нажимает – принц Алексей его враг, царица Екатерина – почти уже друг. Знает яды и галантный язык в совершенстве, интриган, сумел переделать малый двор – под свои интересы, и все это в столь юном возрасте – стоит сблизиться с юным дарованием, тем более что он тоже проавстриец».

\- Jeune ´etourdi, sans esprit, mal-fait, laid, - Гасси Левенвольд вслух читал прощальное письмо полковника Моро де Бразе, адресованное его отцу. Впрочем, все многочисленные ругательства предназначались его младшему брату Рене, - Calmouque en un mot! – Гасси расхохотался, - Отныне я буду так его называть. Иногда.  
Он сидел в кресле в кабинете отца, читал письмо, играл стеком, покачивал ногой – и солнце сияло бликами, отражаясь в его дивных адъютантских сапогах.  
\- Напрасно он так, - обиделся за Рене отец, - Рейнгольд вовсе не косит, он просто оригинально подводит глаза.  
\- Так полковник имеет в виду – не косоглазый калмык, а калмык-захватчик, - догадался веселый Гасси, - и в чем он неправ? Малыш Рене блестяще справляется. Принцесса родила, снова беременна – ни выстрела мимо, как я и говорил. Государыня Екатерина слушает о нем сплетни перед сном – как сказки. Она даже имя ему дала, как она это любит – Красавчик.  
\- Тебе не стоит так часто брать Рене с собой, - предостерег отец, - в эти ваши вылазки по борделям. Если все откроется, принцесса его проклянет.  
\- Еще больше полюбит! – рассмеялся Гасси.  
\- Даже если Рене принесет ей оттуда подарок?  
\- Он не принесет, он знает, как делать все правильно, я за этим слежу. И потом, с кем мне ездить – мой Вилли бросил меня, он теперь камер-юнкер матушки Екатерины, организует Вотчинную канцелярию. Вот кому и в самом деле нельзя уже появляться в подобных местах – у него теперь совсем другие ставки.


	3. 1715. Лакрица и кровь

Это было что-то вроде домашнего концерта для ближайшего круга. С тех пор, как Рейнгольд сделался гофмаршалом – такие маленькие праздники в покоях кронпринцессы затевались довольно часто. Молодой гофмаршал не жалел фантазии, чтобы хоть как-то развлечь свою хозяйку, и скудный бюджет малого двора не был ему помехой – ведь некоторые развлечения и вовсе ничего не стоят. Например, домашнее музицирование. Принцесса, заметно уже беременная, в свободном платье, сидела в кресле, и за спиной ее стояли фрейлины и камер-фрау. Слезящимися от умиления глазами смотрела Шарлотта на тех двоих, кого любила больше всего на свете – и в глубине души надеялась, что вскоре ей удастся их поженить.  
Рене и Юлиана в четыре руки играли на клавесине – а сам клавесин был подарком от их величеств, не без намеков от Красавчика Рене в сторону государыни Екатерины. Кое-кто нашептал, что мальчик умеет и музицировать, и петь, но играть ему не на чем – и прекрасное дитя печально. Прекрасному дитя тут же пожаловали инструмент – для извлечения из них обоих новых поводов для сплетен.   
Рене умел играть кое-как, Юлиана – чуть лучше, они томно взглядывали друг на друга, и Рене пел, а Юлиана молчала – от близости золотого кавалера у нее пропадал голос. Мушки на узком белом личике золотого Рейнгольда говорили о любви и о верности до гроба, но не говорили ничего определенного – кому. Шарлотта и Юлиана читали это послание каждая в свою пользу.  
Deux étions et n'avions qu'un coeur;   
S'il est mort, force est que dévie,   
Voire, ou que je vive sans vie   
Comme les images, par coeur, - пропел Рене тихо и нежно, голосом, словно стесняющимся быть звучным, и печально сдул с губ, как пушинку, окончание своей баллады:  
\- Mort*… - как последний выдох умирающего.  
(*На двоих у нас было – одно сердце  
Но он умер, и придется смириться  
И научиться жить в отсутствие жизни  
Наугад, наощупь, подобно призрачному отражению  
После смерти)

\- Не знал, что вы еще и поете, барон, - в дверях явился принц Алексей, вдруг пожелавший проведать беременную супругу.  
\- Барон прикладывает все силы, чтобы скрасить мое жалкое существование. На чужбине, в разлуке с родиной. Мой гофмаршал хотя бы пытается развеселить меня, - холодно и зло отвечала ему Шарлотта, и слезы умиления скатились из ее глаз – уже как слезы гнева, - В отличие от – некоторых.  
\- Уходите, уходите скорее, - шепнула Рене Юлиана, - или они опять поссорятся из-за вас.

В соседней комнате гофмейстер Герхард Левенвольд экзаменовал претендента на место камер-юнкера. Претендент был очень красив и столь же глуп. Но это не беда, хуже то, что был он худороден. И, похоже, не умел читать – произносил свою фамилию вовсе не так, как написана она была в его документах.  
\- И сколько же вам лет? – уточнил обер-гофмейстер. Претендент ему даже нравился, напоминал чем-то Гасси, только этот был в два раза крупнее. И цвет лица – потрясающий, персик с чайной розой, такому никакая пудра не нужна. Но личные симпатии – это одно, а генеалогия – дело совсем другое.  
\- Мне двадцать пять, - отвечал претендент, сверкая страстными глазами. Да, и глаза были красивые – черные, демонические - драконьи, по куртуазной классификации.  
\- Вы говорите по-французски? – сделал Левенвольд последнюю попытку – со знанием языка парня пусть и не в камер-юнкеры, но хоть куда-нибудь можно будет пристроить, все-таки жаль, если такая красота ни с чем вернется в свою затянутую паутиной дыру, - Скажите что-нибудь.  
Претендент сказал, заикаясь. Лучше бы он промолчал.  
\- Это не французский. Это лоррен. Вернетесь домой – отвесьте пощечину своему гувернеру, - устало резюмировал гофмейстер, - Увы, мы не сможем принять вас на службу. Дворянство пожаловано недавно, французского языка вы не знаете… Увы, юноша, при всей моей к вам симпатии, - Герхарду и в самом деле искренне было его жаль.  
\- Дворянство подтверждено, а не пожаловано, - претендент принял горделивую позу, и глупость со всей отчетливостью проступила на его красивом лице, - мы родственники французского графа Бирона де Гонто, прибыли в Германию через Лотарингию после гонений на нас от короля Франции Генриха Четвертого.  
\- А вот с этого момента поподробнее, - оживился гофмейстер, привычно сдерживая смех, - В ваших документах, - старый придворный брезгливо, двумя пальчиками, взял дворянскую грамоту, - сказано – фон Бюрен. Вы с графом даже не тезки. Дворянство – вот оно, пожаловано курфюрстом. Будь вы Бирон, а не Бюрен, вы бы с этим дворянством – родились, и документы ваши выглядели бы совсем по-другому. Вы свою грамоту вообще – читали?  
Молодой человек порозовел, и от этого цвет его лица сделался еще лучше. Морковно-персиковым.  
\- Наша семейная легенда… - произнес он отчего-то на своем нелепом лоррене.  
\- Не подтверждается документами, - на чистейшем французском продолжил Левенвольд, - когда Арман, граф Бирон де Гонто, старейший из маршалов Франции, удостоверит ваше с ним родство – я жду вас у себя снова, с его письмом. Надеюсь, вы поняли мой французский?  
\- Понял, - отвечал претендент и тут же решился на последний, отчаянный шаг, - Мой дядя был комендантом Могилева!  
\- Рекомендации? – замогильным голосом предположил гофмейстер.  
\- Их нет, - убито отвечал претендент.  
\- Так ступайте, - провозгласил гофмейстер, возвращая ему грамоту, - и приходите к нам еще, с рекомендательными письмами, с удостоверением родства, со знанием французского языка. Поверьте, я буду ждать вас страстно, - Герхард учтиво и грациозно поклонился. Претендент так не умел – он поклонился деревянно и скованно. Еще бы – Левенвольдов поклонам и пластике обучал специально нанятый для этого танцмейстер.  
\- Прощайте, барон, - претендент уныло поплелся к дверям, и жалкая шпага била его по бедру, а в руке трепетала – не менее жалкая шляпа. Герхард с сочувствием смотрел ему вслед. «Красив, очень красив. Но увы – столь же глуп и низкороден. И, похоже, слегка сумасшедший. А жаль – можно было бы придать его в канцелярию к Виллиму де Монэ, они хорошо бы смотрелись на контрасте».  
В дверях отвергнутый претендент столкнулся с Рене, и прошел мимо, не взглянув – а Рене залюбовался.  
\- Кто это был, папи? – быстро спросил он отца.  
\- Соискатель камер-юнкерства, месье Эрик Бюрен, - издевательски отрекомендовал претендента Герхард, - Этот малый считает, что он родственник французского маршала. А на деле – даже не совсем дворянин.  
\- Мы его берем? – с надеждой спросил Рене.  
\- Упаси бог, - отмахнулся отец.  
\- Ну вот, лишил меня такой игрушки, - разочарованно вздохнул Рене.  
\- Отчего ты здесь, а не с принцессой? – отец посмотрел на него с подозрением, - Ты же собирался весь вечер для нее петь.  
\- Меня изгнали, - пожал плечами Рене, - явился ревнивый муж, и смотрел на меня, как Папа на Лютера, вот Юлиана и вывела меня прочь – от скандала.  
\- Тебе следует быть осторожнее, - предупредил Герхард.  
\- Как здесь говорят, я не кладу все яйца в одну корзину, и есть, кому прикрыть мой тыл, если принц решит от меня избавиться, - самодовольно произнес Рене.  
\- Только царица и кронпринцесса ненавидят друг друга, - как бы про себя проговорил Герхард.  
\- Это не беда, - легкомысленно отвечал Рене, - все мои друзья – между собою враги. Кроме Остермана – он, как и я, любезен со всеми.  
\- Остерман? Ты не боишься его – он дергает людей за ниточки, как марионетки? - предостерег Герхард.  
\- Такова его манера, Хайни – кукловод, - рассмеялся Рене, - но что дурного, если один может задумать интригу, а второй – в силах ее осуществить, и обоих это устраивает? Мы дополняем друг друга, и каждый на своем месте, а что меня считают марионеткой – так пусть люди так думают, лучше слыть дураком, чем слишком умным. Я-то знаю, что он за человек, и вижу его приемы, и я вижу, что он любит меня – по-своему, мой зайчик Хайни.  
\- Зайчик? – усмехнулся Герхард. У Остермана была короткая верхняя губа, и в самом деле придававшая ему сходство с этим зверьком, - Что-то ты нежно стал говорить о мужчинах. Не научил ли Гасси тебя дурному? – с притворной веселостью спросил сына Герхард.  
\- Увы, хотя бы в одном я невинен, - признался беспечно Рене, - и не ступал еще на эту незнакомую землю. Хотя, как увидишь иногда такого вот месье Эрика – и хочется…

То ли ранним утром, то ли поздней ночью – этот час зовется еще «между волком и собакой» – Рене поскребся в комнату к своему бывшему гувернеру.  
\- Заходи, малыш, - Десэ словно знал, кто к нему пришел.  
Рене вошел. Француз не спал, сидел в кресле со свечою, перелистывал старые литографии. Вернее, внимательно смотрел на одну, на которой изображены были – длинноволосый иезуит в кресле, и за его спиной – кавалер с жестоким, птичьим лицом.  
\- Кто они такие, Десэ? - шепотом спросил Рене, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла.  
\- Аббат де Лю и мой родственник, шевалье Десэ-Мегид. Скучные типы, если разобраться. Враг рода человеческого и Смерть.  
\- Как поэтически ты их называешь, - улыбнулся Рене, он знал, что Десэ полагает кое-кого из Священного Писания живущими среди людей, и с состраданием относился к легкому помешательству своего учителя, - А у меня – вот что, смотри!  
Рене вытянул руку – на белом, остром пальчике переливался фамильный перстень Левенвольдов, с массивным розовым камнем. От пламени свечи камень делался то коралловым, то лиловым.  
\- Отец сам надел его мне на руку, - похвастался Рене, - у Казика такого нет, только у папи и у Гасси.  
\- То-то бедный Казик сидит сейчас в Риге и плачет, - усмехнулся Десэ, - что ты обошел его с первородством. Ты знаешь, что делать с таким перстнем дальше?  
\- Я должен сам наполнить его содержимым, - отвечал Рене старательно, как примерный ученик.  
\- Тогда идем, - Десэ отложил литографии на стол.  
\- Погоди, я же не только за этим, - Рене удержал его в кресле, - Я пришел к тебе, чтобы отдать мои долги.  
Десэ посмотрел на него с любопытством:  
\- Вы, Левенвольды, всегда отдаете долги, еще бы разобраться, какие? Неужели за то Казиково падение?  
\- Да, мой Десэ, - Рене извлек из кармана атласного халата свернутый листок – с гербовою печатью.  
\- У тебя новый халатик? – умилился Десэ.  
\- Тот был детский, - пояснил Рене, - а теперь я – настоящий взрослый кавалер. Читай же!  
\- «Пастору лютеранскому Десезиусу Каторжный острог для утешения болезных невозбранно посещать», - прочел по-русски Десэ, - и подпись – Екатерин. А Екатерин не спрашивала, для чего пастору утешение страждущих?  
\- Она и не читала, она плохо читает по-русски, - развеселился Рене, - такие записки ей подает на подпись Виллим Иванович де Монэ, ее секретарь, целой кипой, и царица подмахивает все, не читая. А Виллим Иванович что угодно сделает для брата моего Гасси. Вот только давеча он взял меня за подбородок и долго смотрел мне в глаза – но Виллим Иванович человек определенных пристрастий, ему простительно. Так что вот тебе билет в Каторжный острог – а с начальником тюрьмы договаривайся уж сам, я никого там не знаю.  
\- Разберемся, - криво усмехнулся Десэ, - признаться, не ждал от тебя.  
\- Я сам от себя не ждал, - Рене встал с подлокотника, подошел к столу и еще раз взглянул на рисунок, - у нас на мызе висит портрет, где мы с Гасси вот так же – я сижу, а он стоит за моей спиной. Ты обратил внимание – Гасси никогда до меня не дотрагивается, только смотрит?  
Десэ поднялся с кресла – огромный, как медведь-шатун после спячки. Он взял Рене за плечи, развернул к себе:  
\- Я алхимик, и мне плевать на вас, Левенвольдов, и на ваши шашни, но я хочу получить митридат, и ты, малыш, пока что – лучший мой помощник. Отец твой растяпа, а брат – самонадеянная бездарная сволочь. Один ты у меня и есть, Рене, мой единственный ученик.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо отвечал Рене, и видно было – и правда, все он про Десэ давно знает.  
\- Твой Гасси влюблен в тебя, - с отвращением проговорил Десэ и даже поморщился, - пока ты с женщинами, ему наплевать, но как только явится какой-нибудь де Монэ – и Гасси тебя сожрет. А я этого – пока не хочу.  
Рене отрицательно тряхнул головой – рассыпались темные волнистые волосы – и произнес вдруг своим сонным сомнамбулическим голосом, как тогда, когда составлял он яды:  
\- Он все время дразнит меня, и пытается унизить, и шутит надо мною, и никогда до меня не дотрагивается, но когда мы с ним у женщин – он смотрит, как все происходит, и ему нравится на меня смотреть. Но я же не содомит, Десэ, и я ни капли его не хочу – как мне быть?  
\- Ты несешь на шее змею, малыш, - бесстрастно отвечал ему Десэ, - просто смотри, чтобы она тебя не убила. Может задушить, может ужалить. Сбросить ее ты не в силах – терпи и будь осторожен.  
\- И убить не могу, - грустно продолжил Рене, - пойдем, мой учитель, в нашу каморку, наполним мой перстень тем, что должно в нем быть. Кстати, Десэ, а зачем тебе митридат – это как для других философский камень?  
\- Философский камень – глупая фантазия, а митридат – власть над жизнью и смертью, универсальное противоядие, разве не интересно – не только убивать, но и воскрешать? – Десэ взял свечу и вышел из комнаты, и Рене, как тень, последовал за ним.

В доме у Гасси был специальный зал, предназначенный для фехтования. Гасси доставляло садистическое удовольствие гонять Рене по этому залу – на паркете грациозный и пластичный, здесь он двигался скованно и нелепо. Рене почти не умел фехтовать – да, мог бы заколоть какого-нибудь семинариста, но и не более того. Гасси добился от него этого потешного поединка недельной цепью унижений и сомнений в мужественности, мол, у некоторых мужского – только усы на лице… Рене с отчаянием принялся доказывать, что нет, не только усы, и теперь позорно бегал, кое-как уходя от ударов и проклиная свою наивность. Гасси нравилось его мучить – он давно уже мог прекратить поединок, но играл с Рене, словно кошка с мышью. Рене и чувствовал себя, как мышь под метлой – в дурацком парике, мокрый от пота, с размазанными, наверное, глазами.  
\- Да красивый ты, красивый, - хохотал над ним Гасси, он-то париков не носил, и собственные локоны тугими змеями хлестали его по щекам. Гасси не вспотел и не устал, их поединок был для него игрой, детской забавой, веселый и свежий, он поддразнивал своего неумелого противника:  
\- Туше, дурак! Какой же ты несуразный, мой фреттхен! Интриги тебе удаются, а вот выпады – фу…  
Рене остановился, и Гасси машинально выбил шпагу из его руки – офицерские навыки опередили его разум. Рене стоял на месте и смотрел ему в глаза – испуганно и одновременно храбро, как смотрят нашкодившие дети. То ли случайно, то ли нарочно Гасси кончиком шпаги оцарапал его шею – совсем легко, и крови почти не было на этой царапине, и Рене, только сейчас, остановившись, ее почувствовал. А Гасси смотрел – не в глаза ему, на кровь, и лицо его заострилось, делаясь хищным и птичьим, как у шевалье с той литографии Десэ. Рене сделал шаг к нему – Гасси опустил шпагу и отступил назад, и Рене почувствовал, что вот-вот – и он впервые за свою жизнь победит Гасси.   
И Рене, бесшумно и плавно, как на тех своих паркетах, подошел к Гасси, прижал кончики пальцев в своей кровоточащей царапине – и потом приложил окрашенные кровью подушечки к его губам, словно красил их – кровавым алым. И – ни единого слова. И Гасси, прежде ледяной и насмешливый, отбросил шпагу и порывисто обнял его – в первый раз с тех пор, как Рене исполнилось восемь. И Рене обвил его шею руками, и верил в то мгновение – что кошмар закончился, и снова все будет у них, как прежде, а то, что говорил ему Десэ – просто фантазии злого сумасшедшего человека.   
Рене обнимал брата и слышал, как колотится его сердце, он не так чтобы многих любил, Рене, но Гасси, тиран и мучитель, был одним из этих его немногих. Так хотелось бы держать в памяти только хорошее, но все у них перепуталось, перемешалось, не разберешь теперь, где обиды, а где дружба, где укусы, а где поцелуи…  
\- Густав, Вилли, довольно обниматься! – раздалось от двери. Рене повернул голову – в зал вошел незнакомый молодой офицер, с лицом породистым и брезгливым, и с темными, словно изломанными бровями. Это был русский, и благороднейших кровей, и дурнейшего характера – Рене за год при дворе читал эти признаки, как заглавие книги.  
\- Это вовсе не Вилли, это мой братишка Рейнгольд, рекомендую, - Гасси отстранился от Рене и подтолкнул его вперед, - правда, похож? Рене, перед тобою Артемий Волынский, легендарный турецкий пленник и гениальный дипломат.  
Гениальный дипломат больше походил на корсара. Он склонил породистую, увитую натуральными локонами голову, и смотрел на Рене – настороженно и с долей презрения.  
\- Предпочитаю оригиналы копиям, а Леонардо мне милее, чем Салаи, - произнес он наконец, - и ничего личного, молодой человек.  
Гасси повернулся к Рене и подмигнул (мол, много чего там на самом деле личного), и Рене промолчал, не ответил ничего – это движение Гасси было для него сейчас больше, чем все слова язвительного русского офицера.  
\- Господа, я вынужден вас оставить, - Рене поднял с пола свою шпагу, не спеша и почти красиво вложил ее в ножны и с достоинством удалился. Он знал, что Гасси следит за каждым его движением и провожает его взглядом, и впервые за много лет ему не было от этого страшно.

Птица беспечно парит в своем синем высоком небе, и смотрит на мир сверху вниз, с глупой самонадеянностью полагая, что выше и лучше она, наивная птица, всех этих мелких, едва различимых ничтожеств, копошащихся на земле. Но с земли раздается выстрел – и глупая птица падает вниз, изрешеченная дробью, и ударяется о презираемую ею до недавнего времени землю, и кровь ее мешается с пылью и грязью, и собака берет ее в зубы и несет – к ногам одного из не так давно презираемых ею ничтожеств.  
Так думал Рене, меряя шагами – совсем не куртуазными, обычными шагами очень расстроенного и очень молодого человека – комнатку гофмейстера, своего отца. В комнатке стояли вешалки для одежды и болваны с париками, и зеркало, и козетка – если вдруг придется заночевать во дворце. На этой козетке Рене, кажется, и сделал своей новой родине очередного престолонаследника. Но наследник родился – и убил свою мать. Наследник родился – и принцесса умирала. Час назад она простилась с придворными, и Рене, целуя ее горячую от жара руку, чувствовал уже только – сладковатый запах разложения и очень близкой смерти. И без доктора он мог бы сказать – еще несколько часов, и принцесса отправится в рай. Герхард Левенвольд, душеприказчик принцессы, сейчас выслушивал ее завещание, а сыну велел сидеть тихо и не высовываться, дабы не гневить присутствующих высоких особ – наследный принц Алексей молодого гофмаршала не больно-то жаловал. Рене метался по комнатке, словно по клетке, рвал платок, и если умел бы – то плакал, но он не умел. Не позволял себе уметь – чтобы не размазалась по лицу искусно наложенная краска. Ему не жаль было принцессы – эта игра с самого начала ему наскучила и лишена была интриги. И маленький наследник, и та, первая дочь, были всего лишь тайным утешением его самолюбия, так как оба они были его – возможно. Там где побывали двое, уже не разобрать следов. Ни Рене, ни его отец никогда даже вслух не озвучивали этого «возможно», такими карами оно грозило. Еще бы Гасси так же умел молчать, но Гасси и его невоздержанный язык – это отдельная болезненная тема, хуже него разве что дебошир Ягужинский…Но бог с ним, с Гасси – сейчас Рене падал, летел, кувыркаясь, вниз, с волшебных небес на пыльную, грязную землю. И нужно будет встать, отряхнуться, и жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало – а где взять на это силы, если так много сломано от удара об безжалостную твердь?  
\- Все кончилось, - Герхард вошел, и Рене повернулся к нему – так, что взметнулись полы его пышного кафтана.  
\- И слава богу, - отвечал он глухим, равнодушным голосом, - кто из нас везет Юлиану в ее Ост-Фрисланд? До последнего верю, что это не я…  
\- Я ее отвезу, - успокоил его отец, - сразу после похорон. Тебе же следует оставить малый двор, тоже сразу после похорон.  
\- Не тревожьтесь, папи, я уже пристроен, - легко ответил Рене, - матушка Катерина забирает меня к себе в камер-юнкеры, это давно условлено.  
\- Понижение, но не падение, - рассудил отец.  
\- Из обер-гофмаршалов в камер-юнкеры – это понижение почти до земли… - произнес печально Рене, представляя руку, подхватившую падающую птицу за секунду до падения – но, господи, для чего?  
\- Мы начинали трижды, малыш – в Швеции, в Саксонии, и, наконец – здесь. Трижды пройденный путь повторить гораздо легче, правда?  
\- Да, папи, - склонил Рене свою напудренную золотом голову, - матушка Катерина добра к соотечественникам и знает слово uradel. За одно это стоит целовать ей ноги, - саркастически произнес Рене.  
\- Катерина – великая женщина, - шепотом, но строго и отчетливо проговорил Герхард, - запомни это, мой мальчик. Ей одной удалось добиться того, чего не имели ни Монтеспан, ни Ментенон. Ментенон получила руку короля, но не корону, и так и не разорвала позорной цепи конкубината. Екатерина же взяла все, и, помяни мое слово – если сейчас у нее родится мальчик, царь ее коронует. Подумай на досуге, насколько она хороша – единственная в Европе венценосная метресса. И попробуй понять, почему.  
\- Если не всплывет со дна, как коряга, какой-нибудь ее Виллим Иванович, - ехидно проговорил Рене.  
\- Наивный дурак! – воскликнул отец и тут же снова перешел на шепот, - Ты дурак, фреттхен, и судишь о людях по глупому развращенному себе. Виллим Иванович нужен вовсе не за этим.  
\- Для чего же? – тоже шепотом спросил Рене.  
\- Помимо своих канцелярских дел, Виллим Иванович, в силу своих особенных пристрастий, ведет так называемый галантный реестр. Женскую его часть вписывает сама Катерина, зная вкусы своего супруга, а за мужскую часть отвечает наш Виллим Иванович. Ты же слышал о галантном реестре его величества?  
\- И развращенный после этого все равно я, - с притворной обидой отвечал Рене.  
\- Мы заболтались с тобою, сын мой, идем – нам пора изобразить на публику показательную скорбь и начать организацию похорон. Ты же никогда не организовывал похороны – а это интересный и нужный навык, одни бальзамировщики чего стоят – циничные, алчные злодеи…  
\- Я в предвкушении, папи, - Рене невольно скопировал кривую усмешку своего циника Десэ, - И скорбь моя вовсе не будет показательной – я скорблю искренне, но разве что о другом.  
\- Не стоит скорби – мы, Левенвольде, поднимались и после более жестоких падений. Мы – перчатка, принимающая форму носящей ее руки. Знаешь главное придворное правило?  
\- Держи лицо и улыбайся? – попробовал изобрести самостоятельно Рене.  
\- Почти. Чулок должен быть туго натянут, даже если он порван. Авторство приписывают знаменитому шевалье де Лоррену. Идем же, сын мой, и держись возле меня – рядом со мною трусишка принц не посмеет тебя подкусывать.

Удивительно было, что человек, имеющий в светлой своей голове – блистательно выстроенный, упорядоченный, сияющий чистотой и гармонией чертог – в собственном доме имеет столь же вдохновенный, взлелеянный беспорядок. Аккуратный до педантизма Рене поначалу испытывал в доме Хайнриха Остермана безотчетный хтонический ужас. Все здесь было не на месте, и все было грязное. И среди банок с лекарствами, тарелок с присохшими яствами, грязной одежды и оберток от чего-то давно съеденного гнездился на кушетке светоч и надежда русской политики, с корпией в носу, под двумя – для надежности – пледами, и с двумя грелками под попой. Рене, в своем кокетливом придворном трауре, пробрался к другу по лабиринту из пыльного хлама – и черный наряд его уже отчасти перестал быть черным. Хайни поднял на него страдающие каштановые глаза – Рене всегда умиляло, как человек столь привлекательный внешне – и умудряется выглядеть такой тюхой. И с легкомысленным презрением относится к почтенной и древней богине Гигиее.  
\- Мои соболезнования, Рейнгольд, - хрипло произнес Остерман и закашлялся.  
\- Ты соболезнуешь моей утрате или моему грядущему камер-юнкерству? – уточнил Рене.  
\- Второму – меньше, - отвечал практичный Хайни, - в качестве камер-юнкера ты будешь мне больше полезен, чем при никому не нужном малом дворе.  
\- И не жаль тебе меня? – Рене снял с кушетки тарелку и два носка и пристроился у Хайни в ногах.  
\- А что тебя жалеть? Твое камер-юнкерство – как моя нынешняя инфлюэнца, продлится недолго и закончится выздоровлением. Кто обучен подниматься по лестнице – тот поднимется по ней снова и снова. Правильно, что ты подальше держишься от наследника – в будущем он кто угодно, но не наследник. Ты движешься по верной орбите – значит, выиграешь. И я с тобою – если раньше не помру.  
\- У тебя точно инфлюэнца? – Рене принюхался, но ощутил разве что запах чего-то протухшего и несвежих кальсон.  
\- Ты намекаешь – не отравлен ли я? – спросил Остерман, - Не знаю, все может быть.  
\- Дай мне проверить, - встрепенулся Рене, - ты же знаешь, что каждый из Левенвольде – это немножечко врач.  
\- Если вы травите людей, еще не значит, что можете их лечить, - проворчал Остерман.  
\- То есть, если служишь Танатосу, нельзя одновременно служить и… ну, этому… - Рене замялся и забавно закатил глаза.  
\- Асклепию, - подсказал Остерман, - а заодно и Эросу, как это делают некоторые. Как бы тебе не разорваться между ними, мой золотой мальчик.  
\- Пока держусь, - мужественно отвечал Рене, - а ты, если хочешь жить – дай мне проверить, возможно, счет идет на минуты.  
\- Как вы это проверяете? – подозрительно спросил Остерман.  
\- Увидишь, - Рене ловко, как кошка, перебрался через разделяющие их пледы – казалось, что у Хайни под пледом не две, а целых четыре костлявых ноги – и поцеловал своего ошеломленного собеседника. Быстро, словно ужалил. И мгновенно вернулся на прежнее место – словно гадюка атаковала и снова спряталась.  
\- Рейнгольд! – Остерман подпрыгнул на своих грелках и брезгливо вытер губы, - Знаешь, мне не нравятся подобные шутки. И я – не из этого лагеря.  
\- Ты не отравлен, - умиротворенно и весело объявил ему Рене, - да, вот так мы и проверяем. Оттого, наверное, Гасси и занесло в этот, как ты говоришь, лагерь. А я – пока держусь.  
\- А если бы – да, был бы отравлен, что бы ты делал? – спросил Остерман.  
\- У нас есть и противоядия, - гордо ответил Рене, но тут же увял, - Правда, они так себе. От тофаны и вовсе противоядия нет. Но мы над этим работаем, правда, Хайни.  
\- Я слышал о пасторе Десезиусе в Каторжном остроге, у которого прихожане умирали и оживали, - задумчиво припомнил Остерман, - это же твой человек, Рейнгольд?  
\- Значит, нужно убирать пастора из острога, - рассудил Рене, - если уже и ты мне о нем рассказываешь.  
\- Не стоит, - успокоил его Хайни, - мои шпионы докладывают только мне. Больше ни с кем они знаниями о пасторе не поделятся. А я не желаю, чтобы моя любимая марионетка угодила в пытошный приказ.  
\- Он не так называется! – рассмеялся Рене.  
\- Да я знаю…- лукаво улыбнулся Остерман, и короткая его губа поднялась, открыв два белых зуба – и в самом деле, как у зайчика. Рене смотрел на него с умилением:  
\- А я не желаю, чтобы мой любимый кукловод помер от инфлюэнцы или застудил свои ценные уши в таком непротопленном, пронизанном сквозняками доме, - Рене извлек из кармана своего траурного кафтанчика небольшой сверток и ловко бросил другу – через пледы и торчащие колени, прямо в руки, - Обрати внимание, я стоял с ним в кармане на отпевании покойницы, так что эта штука имеет еще и несомненную магическую силу.  
\- Вгоняет в гроб? – Остерман развернул изящный, как все у Рене, сверток – в нем обнаружилась смешная шапочка, вроде тех, что носят еврейские банкиры, с ушками и крошечным козырьком. Шапочка была черная, очень мягкая, и сделана так, словно это была рыцарская кольчуга – из миниатюрных шерстяных петелек, цеплявшихся друг за друга забавным образом.  
\- Где ты это взял? – удивился Хайни. Рене встал с кушетки, подошел к нему, надел на него шапочку и протянул другу маленькое зеркальце – Рене всегда носил это зеркальце в кармане, так сильно он себя любил.  
\- Тебе очень идет, - Рене поправил ушки, чтобы висели ровно, - Я ее связал.  
\- Ты ее – что? – не поверил Хайни.  
\- Связал. В Версале самая последняя мода – вязание на спицах, и даже сам регент герцог Орлеанский Филипп недавно связал своей метрессе чулочки. Ты не поверишь, Хайни, зимой в Версале, говорят, так холодно, что в сосудах замерзает вода.   
Остерман ничего не говорил, только смотрел на своего друга – с любопытством, словно впервые увидел.  
\- Знаешь, когда мне плохо, или я знаю, что скоро мне будет плохо – только вязание меня и спасает. Есть кое-что, вовсе не связанное с двором или с политикой, и оттого я никогда не говорил тебе об этом. Это намного хуже моего камер-юнкерства, поверь, - Рене склонил к плечу аккуратно причесанную голову, в честь траура – не осыпанную сегодня золотыми блестками.  
\- Расскажи, - попросил Хайни, глядя на него внимательно и строго.  
\- Нет, пока не стоит, - Рене зябко передернул плечами, - пока твоя лучшая марионетка не начнет ломаться – я тебе не скажу. Попробую – справиться сам. Тебе очень идет эта шапочка.  
\- Ты кому-нибудь еще дарил такие? – Хайни осторожно потрогал свисающие мягкие ушки.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - чуть смущенно признался Рене, - только тебе, мой кукловод.  
\- Большая удача, что я встретил тебя, - отвечал на его признание Остерман, - мы с тобою шутим о кукловоде и марионетке, но ты и в самом деле моя лучшая игрушка, Рейнгольд.   
\- Я знаю, - тихо отвечал Рене и опустил ресницы. Он знал теперь, какой запах у Хайни – настоящий, его собственный. Короткий поцелуй рассказал ему не только об отсутствии яда. От Хайни пахло лакрицей, потому, наверное, что он был болен и доктор прописал ему «девичью кожу». Но собственный, природный запах Хайни был – кровь, так пахнет от некоторых рыжих, хоть Хайни вовсе и не был рыжим. Рене узнал, что лучший друг его под всеми своими зловонными пледами и душегреями пахнет – кровью. Природный запах Хайни Остермана был – кровь, и от этого Рене сделалось на мгновение и весело, и страшно.


	4. 1717.Белая амбра

Ветер продувал насквозь прямые, как лучи, петербургские линии, и заодно придавал ускорение некоторым пешеходам. Рене и не заметил, как этот резкий осенний ветер донес его до дома – вместе с опавшими листьями и сорванными с деревьев ветвями. Рене и чувствовал себя сейчас таким вот никчемным, легким и беспомощным листком, оторванным от кроны и гонимым пронзительным ночным ветром. В разрывах туч светила чертовка-луна, у соседей протяжно выла собака – к покойнику, не иначе. Рене вошел в дом с черного хода и, не заходя к себе, сразу заглянул в комнату к Десэ. Француза там не было. Рене прошел по коридору до конца, бесшумно ступая в своих высоких замшевых ботфортах – в эту ночь он был одет дорого, но скромно. Скромная роскошь, словно стыдящаяся себя, и черная полумаска – типичный наряд золотого мальчика, решившегося посетить злачное место. Рене отодвинул коврик, изображавший торжество Юпитера и Юноны, и постучал условным стуком – на мотив сарабанды.  
Десэ открыл ему – он был в прозекторском фартуке и в перчатках, белокурые волосы его собраны были в гулю на макушке.  
\- Заходи, но ничего не трогай – иначе нахватаешься, - предупредил Десэ, запирая за ним дверь, - Я вижу, ты славно погулял.  
Скамья у стены вся заставлена была склянками и ретортами. Рене снял с себя плащ, расстелил на полу и уселся на него, обхватив руками колени. С пола, запрокинув голову, следил он за тем, как Десэ разливает жидкости по сосудам. Нижнюю часть лица француз прикрывал платком – чтобы не надышаться ядовитыми испарениями.  
\- Что ты сидишь? – удивился Десэ, - Что-то случилось? Наконец-то подцепил в борделе триппер?  
\- Я проигрался, Десэ, - убито сообщил Рене, и запустил унизанные кольцами пальцы в свои волнистые волосы – небольшая, скромная, но дорогая шляпа тут же свалилась с его головы и упала рядом, - Я продулся, просто в пух и прах. Я в долгах по уши. Завтра буду бегать по городу и занимать деньги.  
\- Тогда не разбрасывайся шляпами, - Десэ скосил глаза, но головы не повернул, продолжал разливать свои растворы, - где ты играл? У Лившица?  
\- У фрау Хрукиной, - загробным голосом признался Рене. Десэ на мгновение повернулся к нему, скривил лицо и опять вернулся к своим колбам:  
\- У Хрюкиной, - поправил он, - и как тебя, несуразного, занесло в такое место? К ним даже я не хожу. Шулер на шулере. Они и курицы свои собирают – специально для таких вот дураков вроде тебя. С кем ты там был?  
\- Юнкер Нежин, юнкер Бергхольц… - отвечал Рене, свекольного цвета под своей маской.  
\- Этот Нежин твой – наводчик, имей в виду, получает процент от заведения за таких вот золотых лошков – как ты, - Десэ взял пробирку и принялся выпаривать содержимое над спиртовкой, - Я должен был сказать тебе, но кто же знал, что тебя понесет в подобный гадюшник. Отчего такая мысль вообще посетила твою…скажем так, миниатюрную голову?  
\- Оттого, что царь запретил игорные дома, - сознался Рене, - и мы с Бергхольцем решили, что это дело стоящее – раз царь его запрещает.  
\- А то, - согласился Десэ, - унылые вещи запрещать не станут, например, заутреню или сельдерей. И что же ты теперь будешь делать, беспечный игрок?  
\- Займу денег у де Монэ, он давно ко мне неровно дышит, - легкомысленно отвечал Рене.  
\- Про де Монэ непонятно, чего он взаправду хочет, - задумчиво проговорил Десэ, - сегодня был у нас братец Гасси, и хвастался в своей иронической непосредственной манере, как его атаковали две дуры-Балкши. Сестрица и племянница твоего Виллима Ивановича. И хотели от него – ты не поверишь – чтобы тот, как знатный алхимик, составил для них приворотное зелье.  
\- А что Гасси?  
\- А что Гасси – фыркнул на них и пошел дальше. Потом, правда, жалел – младшая Балкша чудо как хороша, можно было бы ради нее и намешать в реторте травы с говном и кровью, в обмен на ее поцелуй. Но, с другой стороны, с дурами свяжешься – потом не оберешься хлебать. Так вот, сдается мне, Балкши ищут зелье не для себя, а как раз для Виллим Ивановича, приворожить к нему венценосную патронессу.  
\- Я не умею делать такие вещи, - вздохнул Рене.  
\- И я не умею, - ответил Десэ, - но за хорошие деньги намешал бы им чего-нибудь позловоннее, добрым свиньям все на пользу. Лучше уж сочинить для де Монэ приворотное зелье, чем позволять ему себя тискать. И вообще, малыш, почему ты не попросишь денег у Гасси – он, конечно, победнее Виллима Ивановича, но он не будет хватать тебя за бока.  
\- Он сразу даст мне по шее, - печально сказал Рене, - вот почему, смотри.  
Рене вытянул перед собою левую руку – на безымянном пальце больше не было перстня с розовым камнем, фамильного достояния Левенвольдов.  
\- Проиграл? – догадался Десэ.  
\- Там был один тип, он, кажется, нарочно хотел выиграть именно его, - отвечал Рене тихим, смущенным голосом.  
\- Завтра ночью я зайду к Хрюкиной и попробую отыграть твое сокровище обратно, - сердито пообещал Десэ, - ты только скажешь мне, что это был за тип. Надеюсь, что мне не доведется зарогатиться канделябром.  
Рене молчал, и не сводил с учителя внимательных глаз – он не верил своему счастью. Десэ снял перчатки, опустил платок с лица на шею и выдвинул из-под стола потайной ящичек:  
\- Подойди-ка сюда, но только – повторяю – ничего не трогай.  
Рене осторожно подошел и вытянул шею – на дне ящичка лежали три одинаковых перстня с розовым камнем, точь-в-точь такие, как был у него.  
\- Выбирай любой, - разрешил Десэ.  
\- Это что – копии? – удивился Рене.  
\- Отчего же, оригиналы. Как думаешь, откуда они берутся? Неужели твой отец заказывает подобные вещи у обычного жидовского ювелира? Вот еще какая штучка есть, - Десэ из глубины ящичка извлек изящный рубиновый крест, раскрыл его – внутри крест оказался полым, - в нем, по-хорошему, должна помещаться капсула, - пояснил он. Десэ спрятал крест, взял один из перстней и сам надел на палец оцепеневшего Рене:  
\- А теперь, малыш, как и принято в вашей благородной рыцарской семье – сам сочини для него начинку. И постарайся успеть, пока не затеплится заря.

Наутро Рене явился во дворец, на дежурство в царицыных покоях – с чугунной после бессонной ночи головой и с небольшим опозданием. Иоганн Бергхольц, еще один ночной искатель приключений, уже поджидал его возле дверей, задумчиво подпиливая розовые ногти.  
\- Хозяйка – там? – шепотом спросил Рене.  
\- На месте, - кивнул Бергхольц и спрятал пилочку.  
\- Ругается на меня?  
\- Наоборот, поет, - отвечал Бергхольц, - разве что спросила – где мой Красавчик, на какую фифу он меня променял?  
\- Шутишь? – Рене прижался ухом к двери – в покоях действительно слышалось жизнерадостное, хотя и несколько фальшивое пение.  
\- Не-а, - с наигранной серьезностью отвечал Бергхольц, - Нисколечко.  
Рене вовремя отстранился от двери – в покои проследовал величественный, молочно-золотой Виллим Иванович де Монэ с пухлой папкой в руке, и Рене распахнул перед ним створку двери:  
\- Доброе утро, Виллим Иванович. Как спалось?  
\- Привет, Красавчик, - Виллим Иванович потрепал Рене по щеке, и вгляделся в него, прищурившись, – ему очень нравилась собственная молодая копия, - Спал омерзительно, никак не мог подобрать рифму к слову «рудольштадт». И понесло старого дурака стихи сочинять, как будто дел без этого мало…  
\- Кронштадт, - подсказал было Рене, но Виллим Иванович отмахнулся:  
\- Хоть ты не издевайся, - и прошел со своей папкой в покои.  
\- Вот почему он тебя помнит, а меня нет? – огорчился Бергхольц.  
\- Потому что они друзья с моим Гасси, - утешил Рене, - Как ты проигрыш собираешься отдавать, наперсник разврата?  
\- Папи, - закатил глаза Бергхольц, - хоть он и всыплет мне дома по первое число. А тебя кто спасет – твой Гасси?  
\- Пока Гасси ходит со своим адъютантским стеком – я не пророню ему ни слова. Неохота сделаться похожим на полосатую лошадь – зебру. Гасси сначала бьет, а потом только думает. Вот, - Рене кивнул на дверь, ведущую в покои, - те две персоны, на которых вся моя надежда.  
\- И не страшно тебе! – восхитился Бергхольц. Рене лишь пожал плечами.  
Прошуршали шелковые платья – в приемную явились две дуры-Балкши, мать и дочь. Высокие, с тонкими, как ножки бокалов, талиями, жгуче-синеглазые, они повернули одновременно в сторону камер-юнкеров свои изящные, на высоких шеях, как у породистых аргамачек, головы и произнесли хором:  
\- Привет, Красавчик! – и шелковым вихрем исчезли за дверью.  
\- Ну вот, отчего все видят только тебя, а меня здесь как будто нет, - совсем расстроился Бергхольц, - А почему ты их пустил?  
\- У них право большого входа, как и у нас с тобою, - разъяснил Рене, - с октября сего года. Читай регламент внимательно, Гензель.  
\- Красивая племяшка у де Монэ, - мечтательно изрек Бергхольц.  
\- Все равно, Гензель, это же – Балкши, - предостерег благоразумный Рене, - Существа хтонические и неуправляемые, наподобие фурий. Моя Grand-mère écossaise рассказывала нам, детям, о банши – это такие шотландские прекрасные менады, но совершенно невоспитанные. Банши, Балкши…  
\- Но, Рене, – у них тончайшие талии при дворе и, говорят, лучшие ноги, - аргументировал свои предпочтения Гензель Бергхольц.  
Получаса не прошло – веселенькие Балкши прошуршали обратно:  
\- До встречи, Красавчик!  
Рене и Гензель придержали им двери, и старшая Балкша до неприличия пронзительно уставилась на руку Рене – на его перстень с розовым камнем. Но ничего не сказала. Что-то прошептала дочери на ухо, обе захихикали и полетели дальше по своим ведьминским делам.  
\- Почему все видят только тебя! – запричитал юнкер Бергхольц, - Красавчик, Красавчик – и никогда Гензель Бергхольц?  
\- Иди сюда, я подведу тебе глаза, - поманил несчастного Рене, - и все немедленно тебя оценят.  
Бергхольц подошел к нему, Рене развернул его к окну, извлек из кармана карандашик и ловко нарисовал завистливому юнкеру стрелки. Отошел, прищурившись, от своего произведения, вернулся и подвел еще и брови. Нахмурился, счел картину несовершенной, и переклеил несколько мушек:  
\- Теперь хорошо. Можешь блистать.  
\- Мальчики, а что это вы делаете? – в приемную просочилась молоденькая карлица Агаша и с любопытством наблюдала за преображением камер-юнкера.  
\- Гензель хочет тебе понравиться, - раскрыл интригу Рене.  
\- Он и так мой самый любимый! – карлица обняла точеную ножку юнкера Бергхольца и украдкой пощекотала, - Правда, Ягашечка?  
Ягашечка немедленно залился краской под своими белилами.  
\- Хозяйка в дому? – деловито спросила Агашка. Вопрос был задан по-русски, и Рене по дикости своей его не понял, а Бергхольц ответил также по-русски:  
\- В дому. С Виллим Ивановичем.  
\- Доброй охоты, мальчики, - карлица мышкой скользнула за дверь, а Рене сказал весело Бергхольцу:  
\- Вот видишь! Тебя оценили.  
\- Да ну тебя, - обиделся заметно похорошевший «Ягашка».  
По коридорам близились звуки – детского смеха и рева одновременно, и в приемную явилась мамка с двумя принцессами и ревущим принцем на руках. Завидев юнкеров, принц прекратил реветь, ошеломленный их слепящей красотою.  
\- Смотрите, ваше высочество – цаца, - мамка поднесла трехлетнего залитого соплями бутуза поближе к сияющему шитьем Бергхольцу. Принц не терял ни минуты – он с недетской силой дернул юнкера за жемчужную пуговицу, оторвал ее и тут же проглотил.  
\- Не переживайте, завтра мы вернем ее вам обратно, - пообещала мамка.   
\- Премного благодарен, - пробурчал Бергхольц.  
Принцессы, черненькая и беленькая, лет им было вроде бы девять и восемь, исподлобья смущенно смотрели на Рене.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – по-русски спросила младшая, Лизхен. Она была кудрявая и толстенькая, с голубыми, чуть навыкате, глазами.  
\- Рейнгольд Густав фон Левенвольде, моя прекрасная госпожа, - Рене, как паладин былых времен, грациозно опустился на одно колено и поцеловал липкую от конфет руку девочки. А потом уж, чтобы дважды не кланяться – руку ее сестры.   
\- Ты придешь к нам кататься на лошади? – важно и требовательно спросила Лизхен.  
\- Я плохо держусь в седле, - признался Рене, - разве что у вашего высочества найдется для меня ослик.  
\- Я прикажу привести для тебя пони, - пообещала величественная Лизхен, - Так ты придешь?  
\- Как прикажет моя госпожа, - Рене еще раз поцеловал детскую ручку, в мыслях поминая позабытую принцессой богиню Гигиею.  
\- Теперь она с тебя не слезет, - шепотом предрекла Рене мамка. Бергхольц отправился объявлять о прибытии августейших высочеств, и процессия проследовала в покои. Принц, лишенный следующих пуговиц, опять заревел, а Лизхен на пороге обернулась и окинула свою будущую игрушку каким-то плотоядным взглядом.  
\- Тебя опять оценили, - издевательски сказал Рене вернувшемуся Бергхольцу.  
\- Кое-кому и вовсе предстоит пони, - злорадно прошептал Гензель.  
Вдали, в анфиладах комнат, нарастал и приближался звук, напоминающий конский топ. Камер-юнкеры вытянулись по обеим сторонам дверей, и Бергхольц попытался прикрыть место откушенной пуговицы. В приемную ворвалась еще одна – стремительная – процессия. Во главе был Сам, Его Величество, а за спиной маячили – все придворные звезды, Шафиров, скандалист Ягужинский, светлейший князь Меншиков, которого в Риге именовали не иначе как принц Александр, и где-то позади – Гасси в своем белом мундире и с неизменным стеком в руке. Рене и Гензель слаженно и быстро отворили обе створки дверей – царь устремился было в покои, замер на мгновение, глянул на Рене насмешливо и с легкой брезгливостью, что ли:  
\- Этот молодчик на дверях – он твой братишка, min bruder? – царь повернулся к Гасси быстро и резко, как атакующая кобра, - И в самом деле – вылитый Вилька!  
Гасси, прежде гордый и важный, тут отчего-то потерялся и промямлил по-русски нечто невразумительное. Рене, напротив, поклонился изящным отрепетированным поклоном и смотрел на его величество снизу вверх, своими подведенными ангельскими глазами – в его темные, навыкате, глаза. Красивые, стоит сказать, и несмотря на то, что одет был его величество бедно и небрежно – обаяние власти делало его для Рене куда привлекательнее его нарядных спутников.  
\- Просто вылитый Вилька, - повторил царь, взял Рене своими пальцами за мягкий напудренный подбородок – куда жестче, чем делал это Виллим Иванович – и вгляделся в его лицо сумасшедшими глазищами, и Рене вдруг улыбнулся ему – лучшей из своих жемчужных улыбок. И что-то непристойное было – в этом взгляде снизу вверх и в этой улыбке, наглой и в то же время испуганной. Жесткая рука отпустила камер-юнкерский подбородок, одобрительно потрепала Рене по щеке – и блистательная процессия скрылась в покоях августейшей супруги. Остался только Гасси – в белом мундире и со стеком.  
\- Ты бы еще подмигнул, как мальчишка на базаре, - зло бросил Гасси, ударил стеком по двери, и по сапогу – себя, и отправился догонять своих спутников.  
\- Теперь понятно, отчего ты не хочешь ничего у него брать, - пробормотал юнкер Бергхольц и отвернулся. Возможно, задумался – так ли хорошо живется тому, кто приковывает к себе всеобщее внимание.

Дежурство подходило к концу, августейшее семейство удалилось в полном составе – царь с женою отбыли то ли на охоту, то ли на верфи, а дети вернулись в детскую. Рене и Гензель поправляли перед зеркалом свои стрелки и мушки, и взбивали на париках локоны, безнадежно опавшие к вечеру. В зеркале за ними отразился белый, как херувим – недаром он был Керуб – Виллим Иванович.  
\- Кыш, - шепнул он на ухо Гензелю Бергхольцу, - иди, прогуляйся.  
Гензель не заставил себя уговаривать – тут же испарился. Хотя, скорее всего, притаился где-нибудь за портьерой и принялся отчаянно подслушивать.  
\- Поздравляю тебя, - Виллим Иванович запустил изящные пальцы в пышный белокурый парик Рене и красиво разложил локоны по его плечам – куда там куаферам, - Ты знаешь, что такое галантный реестр его величества?  
\- Наслышан, - проблеял Рене и внутренне затрепетал. Его недавнее бездумное кокетство грозило кончиться чем-то, что будет пострашнее пони.  
\- Поздравляю, - повторил Виллим Иванович, - сегодня ты в этом реестре в верхней строке. Можно сказать, ты главное блюдо.  
Виллим Иванович сдул с пальцев золотую пыльцу и нежно приобнял Рене за плечи – тот лишь огромными, как у ночного зверя, темными глазами следил – в зеркальном отражении - за человеком за своей спиной.  
\- Чтобы придать тебе мужества – скажу, что из вашего семейства ты не первый, кто угодил в реестр его величества, - ласково проворковал Виллим Иванович, разглаживая на плечах Рене жесткую от шитья ткань.  
\- Догадываюсь, кто был первый, - пробормотал Рене, - а можно ли от этой чести… как бы… отказаться?  
\- Если в лесу тебя схватил медведь – ты сможешь ему отказать? – мелодично рассмеялся жестокий Виллим Иванович, - Разве что камер-юнкерство тебе прискучило, и ты ждешь не дождешься, когда вернешься в Ригу к трем своим очаровательным детишкам.  
«И откуда он знает про детишек?» - подумал в отчаянии Рене, тут же догадался и проклял Гасси за болтливость.  
\- Это большая честь, - начал Рене запинающимся шепотом, - но будет ли эта честь…  
\- Оплачена? – усмехнулся Виллим Иванович, - О, да. И роялти с успехом покроет твой ночной проигрыш. Решайся!  
«А про ночной проигрыш – откуда? – задумался Рене, - Неужели шпионы? Или стоит отрезать Гензелю его длинный язык?»  
\- А есть ли выбор? – уже притворно вздохнул Рене, - И как это происходит?  
\- Я буду твоим Вергилием, - отвечал церемонный Виллим Иванович, - не уходи никуда, я сам зайду за тобою. Еще пока не знаю, куда предстоит нам ехать. Я слышал, все в вашей семье знакомы с медициной – ты успеешь еще отправить лакея к себе домой, чтобы тебе передали – ртуть или корень смилакса, ты ведь знаешь, для чего они?  
\- О боже! – Рене в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками, но так, чтобы не смазать белил, - У нас свои средства, спасибо, что заранее сказали, Виллим Иванович.  
\- Для тебя отныне – просто Керуб, - Виллим Иванович взял руку Рене, и перебирал его тонкие, острые пальцы, и смотрел с любопытством на переливающийся розовый камень фамильного перстня.  
\- Я теперь знаю, отчего вы – Керуб, - Рене исподлобья взглянул на своего искусителя.  
\- А я знаю, отчего ты – Красавчик, - парировал искуситель, и Рене озадачился – знает Виллим Иванович про маленького принца, сына Шарлотты, или просто отвечает – ради того, чтобы ответить.

Уже приближалась ночь, Рене и Гензель раскладывали от скуки пасьянс на колченогом столике в приемной. Виллим Иванович заглянул, поманил Рене и тут же скрылся.  
\- Прощай, Гензель, - попрощался Рене, - не поминай лихом.  
\- Тебя оценили? – ехидно произнес Бергхольц.  
\- Да иди ты!  
Рене спустился вслед за своим Вергилием к простому хрупкому возку на высоких колесах, и возок помчал их по хлюпающей ноябрьской грязи. Рене подумал, что куда бы его не везли – хороши они будут и на охоте, и на верфях – два придворных кукольных кавалера в кудрявых париках и обсыпанные пудрой, словно заварные пирожные. Ветви били по крыше, чавкала грязь, и Рене спросил:  
\- Как мы выйдем из кареты в такие хляби?  
\- Я прикажу – и тебя отнесут на руках, - успокоил его Виллим Иванович, - на самом деле – там доски положены, проскачем как-нибудь по ним. С тобою было прежде нечто подобное?  
\- На мызе приходилось прыгать и по доскам, если весною.  
\- Да нет, был ли ты прежде с мужчиной?  
\- Увы, мне предстоит впервые ступить на незнакомую землю, - манерно отвечал Рене.  
\- Плохо дело. Неужели Гасси так ни разу и не попытался?  
\- Вообще-то, он мой брат, - Рене сделал большие глаза и уставился на своего спутника.  
\- Ну, в семьях разные порядки бывают, - произвел Виллим Иванович неопределенное движение рукой, - ладно, надеюсь, этот раз у тебя будет первый и последний, наш целок не жалует. Ничего хорошего тебя не ожидает, зажмурься, терпи и думай о величии империи.  
Рене зажмурился – уже сейчас. Карета попрыгала еще немного на ухабах и встала. Виллим Иванович вылез первым, подал Рене руку, как даме – в этом жесте даже не было издевки, и Рене просто принял его руку, ступив расшитыми туфельками на кое-как положенные доски. «Верфи» - догадался Рене. Он никогда прежде не видел верфи и надеялся до конца своих дней их больше не увидеть. Доски вели к покосившемуся домику, в окошке которого еле теплился свет. «А во дворце миньона оприходовать – ну никак» - зло подумал Рене. Виллим Иванович вел его, поддерживая под локоть. Доски прогибались, скрипели, и грязь так и брызгала из-под них – прямо на туфли, масляно-черная в свете полной луны.  
В домике – вроде бы у русских такая прихожая называется «сени» - спали вповалку какие-то люди, и пахло от них – перегаром и луком. Рене, чуткий к запахам, даже еще раз зажмурился. И портянками пахло, и немытыми телами – Рене и знать не хотел, кто все эти спящие, и очень их боялся. Виллим Иванович двигался, обходя спящих, легко, словно белая фея, он отворил неприметную дверку – и за дверкой была пустая комната, как карикатура на ту приемную, где недавно дежурил Рене. Стол, лавка, два табурета и дверь – страшная, приоткрытая, в темную спальню. Мост на незнакомую землю. Виллим Иванович усмехнулся, оценив состояние стоящего столбом Рене, выскользнул за дверь, туда, обратно к спящим, и через секунду вернулся с плоской зеленой бутылкой.  
\- Пей, - вложил он шкалик в трясущиеся руки своей жертвы, - как лекарство. Залпом, до дна.  
Рене сделал глоток – обожгло – закашлялся, и выпил до дна. «Страшно» кончилось, осталось только «весело». Виллим Иванович аккуратно, со всей придворной сноровкой, снял с Рене его нарядный кафтанчик, и ловкими пальцами расстегнул камзол.  
\- Он – спит? – шепотом спросил Рене.  
\- Нет, читает, - тоже шепотом отвечал Виллим Иванович, - чертежи читает, перед сном, с одной свечкой – оттого и темно так.  
\- Ты же – не видел? – удивился Рене и с ужасом понял, что язык его уже заплетается.  
\- Я знаю, - очень ласково и вкрадчиво произнес Керуб, и вложил в дрожащие пальцы Рене свечу в керамической лодочке, и нежно подтолкнул его – к дверному проему, к «point of no return», - Ты не бойся ничего, закрой глаза…  
\- И думай об империи, - прошептал Рене с горькой усмешкой, - я же не русский, что мне ваша империя, я лучше буду думать – о тебе, Керуб, - Рене повернул голову к своему Вергилию, быстро поцеловал его в губы и, как в пропасть, шагнул за приоткрытую дверь.

Водка – отличный анестетик и неплохое снотворное, особенно для того, кто не спал предыдущую ночь. Рене проснулся – оттого, что шипела, сгорая, свеча, и кружилась голова, и недавний его любовник храпел, обнимая талию Рене, как подушку. По комнате, как призрак, бесшумно бродил Виллим Иванович и невозмутимо подбирал с пола – растрепанный кудрявый парик Рене и его же камзол. Рене неуклюже попытался выбраться из августейших объятий, дернулся – и не вышло. Виллим Иванович прижал палец к губам, взял подушку и ловко заменил ею талию Рене в руках спящего – тот зарылся в подушку и прерывисто вздохнул. Виллим Иванович кивнул Рене на дверь и сам пошел к выходу – с его вещами в руках. Рене поднялся – в голове шумело, ноги не слушались – наощупь отыскал на полу свои многострадальные туфли, затянул потуже распущенный пояс на кюлотах и нетвердой походкой вышел вон.  
Виллим Иванович – как ангел сострадания – в импровизированной приемной расчесывал его кудрявый белокурый парик:  
\- Как ты? – шепотом спросил он, отложил парик и батистовым платком вытер Рене размазанные глаза и распухший рот.  
\- Мне нужно на улицу, - сдавленно пробормотал Рене, и Виллим Иванович тут же сообразил, в чем дело, и за руку выволок его на улицу – какими-то темными, зловонными коридорами. Небо уже светлело, и воздух после душной избы казался свежим и чистым, как нектар. Они стояли на заднем дворе – вдали чернели высокие остовы, словно ребра древних существ, и неподалеку в железной бочке солдат что-то жег, то ли ветки, то ли тряпки. Рене свесился с низкого крылечка, и его стошнило – добрый Виллим Иванович по-товарищески придержал его длинные волосы. Рене взял из его рук платок и вытер губы – еще раз.  
\- Ты совсем не умеешь пить, - утвердительно проговорил Виллим Иванович.  
\- Мы, алхимики, и не должны пить, нам нельзя, Керуб, - пояснил хрипло Рене.  
\- Отчего же?  
\- Мы должны различать запахи, чтобы определять яды, - нехотя сказал Рене. Соленый и влажный ветер рвал с него рубашку, но так было даже лучше – после всего, - Ты отвезешь меня обратно?  
\- Кучер доставит тебя домой, а я останусь здесь, моя Катерина ночует в соседнем доме, - Виллим Иванович так и сказал – «моя Катерина», так просто.  
\- Я тоже теперь – min bruder? – спросил Рене.  
\- Ты? Нет, тут несколько иное, ты – просто верхняя строка в реестре, которую уже вычеркнули, - ответил безжалостный Виллим Иванович, - Не обижайся, Красавчик – но это как игра, или ты играешь, или в тебя играют. Или как охота – или ты охотишься, или – на тебя. А битая дичь никому не интересна.  
\- А ты – сам играешь, Керуб? – прямо спросил Рене.  
\- Я много отдал, чтобы самому играть, - лукаво усмехнулся его Вергилий, - Не грусти, Красавчик. И ты научишься – со временем. Сегодня можешь остаться дома, я скажу хозяйке, что ты болен. Залижешь раны – и вернешься на службу с новыми знаниями.  
\- Чулок должен быть туго натянут, - вспомнил Рене отцовскую поговорку, - даже если он порван.  
\- Даже если он порван? – расхохотался Виллим Иванович, - Пойдем в дом, я одену тебя, ты стоишь на ветру совсем голый и будишь во мне нескромные желания.  
\- И на здоровье, Керуб, - разрешил Рене, - как говорят русские – сгорел сарай, гори и хата.  
Виллим Иванович вновь рассмеялся своим серебристым русалочьим смехом, нежно взял Рене за подбородок – как он и прежде часто делал – и бережно поцеловал его припухшие губы:  
\- Пойдем одеваться, мой Рене, я все же должен посадить тебя в карету и вернуться к своим обязанностям – вместо того, чтобы пользоваться твоими минутными слабостями.  
В доме Виллим Иванович помог Рене одеться, ловко реанимировал его растрепавшийся было парик, и вложил в его руку пухлый кисет с позорным гонораром. Уже в карете Рене решился открыть кошелек и пересчитать – плата за грехопадение лишь чуть-чуть превышала его карточные долги.  
«На сдачу куплю себе платков, - подумал Рене, - и буду в них по ночам рыдать от стыда и горя». Ночное приключение было для него как щелчок по носу – развеяло кое-какие иллюзии и заставило заново ощутить – где на самом деле его место. Глупая птица, кувыркаясь, опять упала с небес на землю и обидно и больно ударилась. Было и хорошее – Виллим Иванович, мужчина, которым хотел бы родиться Рене, его поцеловал. Рене не запомнил унизительных августейших ласк – или запретил себе помнить. А вот два легчайших поцелуя искусителя-Керуба отчего-то запомнились, и в памяти Рене-алхимика навсегда отпечатался запах кавалера де Монэ, пойманный его обостренным от похмелья обонянием. Белая амбра, как почти у всех очень светлых блондинов, запах смолы, табака, соленого ветра и морских волн. Белую амбру достают из чрева кита, как пророка Иону. Холодноватый, но такой пьянящий запах.  
Уже светало, когда кучер остановил карету – возле самого дома. У ворот стояла уже карета Гасси, и Рене сделалось не по себе. Он поднялся в дом – все спали, и отец, и слуги, никто к нему не вышел – он бесшумно поднялся в свою комнату, вошел, захлопнул за собой дверь, и привалился к ней, прерывисто дыша. Гасси сидел в его кресле, играя своим неизменным стеком. Он, наверное, просидел так всю ночь. Свечи в шандале уже почти прогорели.  
\- Ты доволен? – тихо и страшно спросил Гасси. Стек танцевал в его руке – черная гадюка на фоне белого мундира.  
Рене откинул голову, ударившись затылком. Этот очень долгий день все никак не мог у него закончиться.

\- Все прошли через это, Рейнгольд, - говорил утешительно и размеренно Хайни Остерман. Рене рассказал ему о своем падении и несбывшихся надеждах, и Хайни, добрый человек, даже его не обсмеял.  
\- И ты, Хайни? – спросил Рене.  
\- Позволь не отвечать на этот твой вопрос, - Хайни нахмурился, - хотя нет, тогда ты решишь, что все было. Скажем так, мне предлагали, и настойчиво, но я устоял.  
\- А я струсил, - огорчился Рене.  
\- Тогда и Гасси твой струсил, и знаменитый наш принц Александр, и блестящий кавалер де Монэ, и звезда дипломатии Тема Волынский, а господин Ягужинский струсил еще раньше, в армии, со всеми своими генералами…  
\- Что, правда? – не поверил Рене, - У него всегда такой напыщенный вид!  
\- В армии его так и звали – Пашка-содомит, - усмехнулся Остерман. Он был сегодня в придворном – более или менее аккуратен. А Рейнгольд был как всегда – словно райская птица. Он сдвинул с кушетки пледы и разлегся – новости о минувшем грехопадении почти всех вельмож несказанно его обрадовали. Хайни сидел напротив в кресле-качалке, и с удовольствием следил, как оживает его игрушка.  
\- А про то, кто в какие игры играет и с кем, - продолжил Остерман, - Виллим Иванович полагает, что он играет своей августейшей повелительницей, а на деле – он лишь ее марионетка. Эта женщина – Цирцея, и без труда делает мужчин если не свиньями, то своими покорными рабами. Один вот-вот возложит на ее голову корону, а другой…  
\- Что другой?  
\- Увидишь, - загадочно ответил Остерман, - хоть и уверен, что нет в моем доме шпиона, все равно промолчу. А ты – увидишь.  
\- Я, кажется, понял, - Рене вспомнил, как Виллим Иванович с интересом перебирал его пальцы и вглядывался в фамильный перстень.  
\- Ты можешь сыграть с Керубом на его поле, - предложил коварный Хайни, - а я помогу тебе добрым советом.  
\- А потом ты уедешь куда-нибудь по своим дипломатическим делам – и он меня съест.  
\- Может, - согласился Остерман, - Скажи, а Гасси не обижен на тебя, что ты пытался его подвинуть?  
\- Гасси? – Рене резко сел на кушетке, и отогнул расшитый рукав, и откинул модный кружевной манжет, - Смотри, что ответил мне Гасси.  
Поперек тончайшего запястья шел темный след – от адъютантского стека.  
\- Как я понимаю, есть и еще? – отчетливо и серьезно спросил Остерман, и посмотрел в беспечные вишневые глаза Рене.  
\- Есть и еще, - легко подтвердил Рене.  
\- Об этом ты не хотел со мной говорить?  
\- Не хотел – пока твоя марионетка не рискнет сломаться. Кажется, она уже вот-вот сломается, - голос Рене звучал спокойно и легкомысленно.  
\- Я убью его, - лицо Хайни потемнело, верхняя губа приподнялась, как у рычащего хищника, - как только придумаю, как.  
\- Можно, я сам? – тихо и вкрадчиво попросил Рене, - Теперь я могу. Как ты говоришь, сыграть с ним на его поле.  
Хайни качнулся к нему в своем кресле, взял его руку в свои:  
\- Наивный мой Рейнгольд! Разве один ты справишься – с этим чудовищем?  
\- Отец научил меня простому правилу – есть те, кого любим мы, и те, кто любит нас. И вторые – воск в наших руках, мы вылепим из них, что захотим, а можем и сжечь. Гасси любит меня, и я сожгу его, Хайни. А эти шрамы – так каждый из нас, Левенвольдов, немножечко врач, и у нас есть специальная мазь, превращающая шрамы обратно - в гладкую кожу.


	5. 1718. Амбра и малиновое варенье

Покойник был весьма упитан, и солдаты тащили его в подвал с кряхтением и матерками. На лестничном повороте тело соскользнуло было с холстины и устремилось к земле – еле успели подхватить. В подвале караульные наощупь сгрузили усопшего арестанта на колоду, и с облегчением отряхнули ладони. В смежной комнатке горели свечи – прозектор Лука и сторож Филимон играли там потихонечку в карты.  
\- Иди, соня, работу тебе принесли! – позвал караульный. Ответа не последовало, оба служивых сунули носы в каморку – игра у прозектора и сторожа кипела столь увлекательно, что не до ответов там было. Сторож как раз лупил партнера картами по носу.  
\- Рулевой наш помер, иди, Лука, полосуй, - позвал солдат. Умерший и в самом деле был рулевым на каторжной галере, и теперь галера на время осиротела.  
\- Может, сыграете с нами? – принялся искушать коварный Филимон, - На интерес, ребятки, а?   
\- Нас за это сержант с говном съест, - опечалились солдаты, - Да и вам не стоит играть, запрет же. Иди, Лука, полосуй рулевого.  
\- Да иду я, иду, - вздохнул прозектор, - Может, посмотреть хотите?  
\- Да ну тебя! – солдаты, гремя сапогами, наперегонки понеслись вверх по лестнице, и ехидный Филимон крикнул им вслед:  
\- Бывайте, ребятки! До следующего раза!  
Прозектор взял подсвечник, возжег на нем еще несколько свечей вдобавок к уже горящим, спрятал карты в карман своего кожаного фартука и шагнул бесстрашно в темный, зловонный и хладный морг.  
Пляшущее в сквозняках пламя осветило колоды, покойников на них, старых и нового, пузатого, с синим лицом. В углах прозекторской прятались тени, силуэтами напоминающие привидения неупокоенных душ.  
\- Можете приступать, господа, - церемонно пригласил Лука и поставил свой шандал на колоду возле свежего трупа, - Я покараулю.  
Привидения отделились от стены и обрели плоть – две тени в черных, как и у прозектора, фартуках одновременно приблизились к трупу и склонились над ним. Они были в масках, как у ночных гуляк, и черные капюшоны скрывали их волосы, а темные платки повязаны были на нижнюю часть лица, чтобы защитить носы от трупной вони. Один из призраков был высок и плечист, словно кулачный боец, а второй – мал и строен, и двигался с мягкой грацией, как ласка.  
Лука удалился в свою каморку – доигрывать партию. Тот из призраков, что был покрупнее, извлек словно из ниоткуда играющий бликами скальпель и одним движением разрезал на трупе его лохмотья.  
\- Для грудины мне потребуется пила, - задумчиво проговорил он по-французски, - я прежде показывал тебе, какова печень у толстяков становится после митридата?  
Спутник его молча покачал головой, отошел и вернулся с маленькой блестящей ножовкой.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его товарищ, - У толстяков печень делается круглая, представляешь?  
Он сделал скальпелем несколько надрезов и принялся за пилу.  
\- Запомни, толстяки от тофаны умирают на неделю в среднем быстрее, чем тощие, - продолжил он свою лекцию, отворачивая лицо от летящих из-под пилы ошметков, - Странно, но это так. Казалось бы, в толстых должно медленнее растворяться, у них все процессы проходят медленнее…  
Товарищ его тоже отстранился от летящих брызг.  
\- Может, это оттого, что толстые прожорливее? – спросил он очень тихо.  
\- Глупости, поэзия, - возразил гигант, отложил ножовку и раскрыл грудную клетку одним движением – как врата в ад, - Просто прими этот парадокс как данность. Смотри, вот она, печень.  
\- Правда, круглая, - посмотрел его спутник.  
\- Но это тоже поэзия, - гигант склонился над трупом со скальпелем и что-то вдохновенно оттяпал, - Сегодня наша главная цель – сердце. Вскрываем и смотрим – где отмершая ткань? Вот она, голубушка. Знаешь, друг мой, толстяки помирают быстрее, оттого что сердце у них хуже работает, чем у худых – видишь, сколько жира, как курдюк у овцы.  
Товарищ его посмотрел и брезгливо пожал плечами.  
\- Итак, мы увидели, как сработал наш механизм – на неделю быстрее, и мы поняли, почему. А вот митридат наш совсем оплошал – не дал никакого результата, все прошло по обычному пути, как будто никакого противоядия мы пациенту не давали. Из следов его мы видим лишь увеличенную печень и асцит, - произнес исследователь менторским, учительским тоном, - И мне больно и стыдно, что и с новой формулой у нас опять неудача. Я соберу всю эту требуху обратно, а ты зашей его. И не забудь вымыть потом руки водкой – а не то, не ровен час, нахватаешься яда.  
Великан сложил внутренности на прежнее место, закрыл грудную клетку – словно замковые ворота – и отправился в угол прозекторской, чтобы вымыть руки. Спутник его тяжело вздохнул, и видно, что сморщился под своим платком и маской. Вооружившись кривой иглой, он начал сшивать на покойнике кожу – сначала медленно, но потом приноровился и даже принялся вполголоса напевать:  
Deux étions et n'avions qu'un coeur;   
S'il est mort, force est que dévie,   
Voire, ou que je vive sans vie   
Comme les images, par coeur  
Mort…

Хайни Остерман отбывал на Аландские острова – для проведения переговоров о мире с Швецией. Дом его, и без того беспорядочный, теперь попросту стоял на ушах. Мрачный безмолвный слуга с суровой решимостью метал парадные рубашки в дорожный кофр, усаживался сверху, пробовал застегнуть – и не выходило. Слуга придавливал верхний слой, выдыхал и пробовал снова. Гостиная заставлена была деревянными округлыми болванами, и на каждом болване висел парадный парик Хайни Остермана – были и черные, и рыжеватые, и даже один по самой последней моде, фиолетовый, в точности как у Виллима де Монэ.  
\- Да ты, оказывается, модник, Хайни, - подивился Рене. Он зашел попрощаться с тяжелым сердцем – лучший друг его уезжал, возможно, на год или даже больше, и Рене, привыкший плакаться Хайни и чуть что просить его совета, чувствовал себя покинутым.  
\- Вот и выпал шанс во всем этом блеснуть, - Хайни, несмотря на теплую и раннюю весну, сидел в своем кресле-качалке в черной вязаной шапочке, подаренной Рене, и в специально для дома сшитой лисьей шубке, - Надеюсь, фиолетовый парик отвлечет внимание противной стороны от спорных пунктов договора.  
\- Кто едет с тобою? – Рене уселся на свою излюбленную кушетку, сбросил туфлю и подогнул под себя ногу – дети любят так сидеть, и отчего-то именно в этой позе чувствовал себя Рене покойно и безмятежно.  
\- Яшка Брюс. Да, знаю, сомнительное приобретение, - Хайни поморщился и вытер под носом неоднозначной чистоты платком.  
\- А кто против тебя?  
\- Лилльенстедт и целая королева Ульрика Элеонора, монархиня с внешностью тролля и повадками тролля, горячая поклонница Англии. И с нею – весь цвет шведской дипломатии.  
\- Мне жаль тебя, - посочувствовал Рене, - но я верю, что ты победишь. Я говорил тебе прежде, что ты самый умный из всех, кого я знаю?  
\- Да, и не раз, - тепло улыбнулся Остерман.  
\- Пиши мне, как только будет возможность – хоть каждый день, иначе я затоскую и примусь делать глупости, - Рене посмотрел на друга совсем жалобными глазами.  
\- Например, поклоняться кумирским богам? – спросил Остерман.  
\- Это еще кто такие?  
\- Вот, - Хайни кивнул на болваны с париками, - во время Астраханского восстания переговорщики от мятежников обвиняли местных немцев в том, что те, дескать, поклонялись кумирским богам. Идолопоклонникам, помнится, эти боги стоили жизни. Не зря говорят – красота убивает.  
\- Дураки убивают, - возразил Рене, - а парики на болванах – всего лишь повод. А я поклоняюсь разве что древней и мудрой богине Гигиее. Необходимо мыть руки после каждого алхимического опыта, чтобы не нахвататься яду.  
\- И скоро ли мир обретет универсальное противоядие? – осторожно и тихо спросил Хайни.  
\- Что ты, - безнадежно отмахнулся Рене, - на это нужны годы, мы с тобою успеем состариться. Все эти опыты тянутся медленно, мы блуждаем в темноте, как слепые, и нет то нужных ингредиентов, то материала для опытов, - Рене поднял на Хайни прекрасные невинные глаза, - Прости мне мою бесчеловечность, но это часть работы алхимика. У Борджиа два поколения миновало, прежде чем получилось хоть какое-то противоядие. А у них материала для опытов было, наверное, в избытке.  
\- Мой Чезаре, - с насмешливой нежностью проговорил Хайни.  
\- Что ты, Чезаре был старший сын, в нашей семье это Гасси, - с печалью ответил Рене, - а я – бездарный младший Хофре Борджиа, его бледная вечная тень.  
\- Бывает, и тени занимают место прежних своих хозяев, - глубокомысленно произнес Хайни, - Как обстоят твои дела с младшей принцессой, Лизхен? Я слышал, маленькая байстрючка без ума от тебя.  
\- Девчонка играет в меня, как в куклу, - злая гримаска исказила прекрасное лицо Рене, - мне приходится разливать чай ее куклам и организовывать их свадьбы. А я терпеть не могу детей, Хайни.  
\- Погоди, вот вырастет малышка – и ты будешь при ней, как сейчас де Монэ при ее мамаше. И года через три-четыре у тебя опять появится своя принцесса.  
\- Фу! – вскинулся с отвращением Рене, - Только не она! Девчонка не моется, толста, лупоглаза, и от нее воняет. И глупа как пробка. Я терплю ее только ради матери, если Лизхен со временем пожелает иметь меня в качестве аманта – я лучше вернусь в Ригу, к троим своим очаровательным детишкам.  
\- Я буду писать тебе каждый день, - сказал Хайни строго и внушительно, - Только читай мои письма внимательно – между строк будет больше сказано, чем в собственно тексте. Ты же умеешь читать между строк, придворный пустоцвет?  
\- Я умею, мой кукловод, - смиренно склонил голову Рене.  
\- А я попробую – не потерять твои нити, - пообещал Остерман, - и вот пока что мой первый кукловодский совет – не отталкивай девочку, не приближайся к матери. Сохрани сегодняшнее хрупкое равновесие – хотя бы на время моего отсутствия. Не ищи дружбы с партией твоего …- Остерман сделал паузу и проговорил очень тихим шепотом, - сына. Увидишь, они попытаются тобою воспользоваться. Не теряй нюха, фреттхен. Вот пока и все, что я могу оставить тебе с собою – на память, перед расставанием.  
\- Слушаюсь, мой господин, - Рене поднялся с кушетки, комически раскланялся – по-прежнему в одной только туфле – и тут же стремительно выдернул Хайни из его кресла, и сжал его в объятиях, так, что закружилась над обоими драгоценная золотая пудра, - Хайни, Хайни, я уже без тебя скучаю!

Старшая из принцесс, Анна Петровна, сегодня праздновала день ангела. В парке выстроились арки из первых весенних цветов – бумажная имитация, конечно же. Вечером обещан был фейерверк, а сейчас, в пять пополудни, принцессы и принц сидели в саду под бархатными балдахинами на разновысоких тронах – у принца он был повыше – и милостиво принимали поздравления. За кустами кондитеры готовили к выносу чудовищный трехуровневый торт, изображающий страну грез – то ли Элизиум, то ли Авалон. Юнкер Бергхольц, несколько очумевший от простоватой роскоши праздника, громкого кастратного пения приглашенных оперных звезд и задорных шлепков возрастных фрейлин, нашел убежище за кое-как подстриженными кустами лавра. И застал в кустах своего коллегу Рене Левенвольда, сидевшего на парковой скамейке в лучших традициях простого народа – попа на спинке, а ноги на сиденье. К носу Рене прижимал кружевной платок, и глаза его были словно обведены красной каймою.  
\- Что с тобою? – удивился Гензель Бергхольц,- Неужели ты плачешь?  
\- Сирень, - гнусаво пояснил Рене, кивая на цветущий неподалеку куст, - я плачу из-за нее, от резких запахов у меня болит голова.  
\- Так займи свое место возле ее младшего высочества, - ехидно посоветовал Гензель, - Принцесса вертит головой на своем троне, как гриф, потерявший из вида добычу.  
\- Я личиком не вышел сидеть на празднике рядом с августейшими особами, - промычал Рене из-под платка.  
\- Ты сбежал! – догадался Бергхольц, - Ты прячешься!  
\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Рене, - я любуюсь на то, как две Балкши качаются на качелях. Зрелище, скажу тебе, лучшее из всего, что можно здесь увидеть – особенно когда их юбки подхватывает ветер.  
Бергхольц проследил за его рукой – позади бездарно выстриженного топиара покачивалась широкая доска на канатах, тоже увитых бумажными цветами. Две изящные Балкши уже раскачали доску до опасных высот, и лукаво поглядывали на засмотревшихся юнкеров – мол, каково вам?  
\- Давай подойдем, - принялся канючить Бергхольц, к Балкшам неравнодушный, - Поздороваемся, а?  
\- Балкши, - напомнил Рене, - существа неистовые и неуправляемые. А впрочем, давай подойдем.  
Юнкеры приблизились к качелям – как грациозные молодые кони – и синхронно склонились в привычном придворном поклоне. Балкши переглянулись, и ведьминские их глаза вспыхнули отчетливым синим пламенем.  
\- Привет, Красавчик, и привет, Гензель! – Гензель от счастья просиял – его наконец-то запомнили, - Мальчики, поймайте качели, мы желаем сойти, - попросила старшая Балкша, и дурак Гензель с готовностью бросился перехватывать канаты. Ленивый Рене сделал только шажочек к качелям – и тут же зарылся в платок. Старшая Балкша – звали ее Модеста и было ей, наверное, уже к сорока – легко спрыгнула с доски, по-простецки отряхнула узкие ладони и тут же коршуном подлетела к Гензелю Бергхольцу:  
\- Пойдем со мною, мой сахарочек, и ты раздобудешь для меня именинного тортика, - тот и глазом не успел моргнуть, а валькирия уже тащила его за лабиринт, за топиары – добывать именинный тортик. Рене остался наедине с качелями и младшей Балкшей на качелях.  
\- Забирайся, Красавчик, - разрешила юная ведьма и приглашающе кивнула, - Раскачай меня.  
\- Почту за честь, - Рене спрятал платок и птицей взлетел на доску, и молодая Балкша сама тут же принялась ее раскачивать – словно на Рене не было у нее особой надежды. Рене вглядывался в ее напряженное, хищное лицо с высокими скулами и графитно-черными, четкими бровями. Он припомнил, что зовут ее Нати, или Тали, или Керубина – потому, что племянница Керуба, и фамилия ее уже несколько месяцев не Балк, а Лопухина, оттого что царь насильно выдал ее замуж за камергера Лопухина, боярского сына, высокороднейшего пьяницу. Выдал-то насильно, но Нати или Тали с энтузиазмом присоединилась к партии царского внука, которую Остерман и называл – «партия твоего сына». Девочка интриговала самозабвенно и беспомощно, и Рене умилялся над ее потугами – его вообще умиляли люди, еще глупее его самого, но что-то пытающиеся из себя строить.  
\- Отчего вы плакали? – спросила прекрасная Керубина, или Нати, или Тали. Ветер бросил черные спиральные локоны на ее лицо, и алые цветы в ее волосах затрепетали, как живые.  
\- Я оплакиваю прежнюю свою патронессу, - солгал, не задумываясь, Рене, - сердце мое наверное, никогда не сумеет исцелиться.  
\- И оттого вы катали вчера ее величество на лодочке? – отчего-то зло спросила Керубина, - До самого острова?  
\- Вы перепутали, наверное, меня с вашим дядей, - возразил Рене, - он один имеет право катать ее величество на лодочке. Тем более до самого острова.  
\- Вы похожи с Вилли, - согласилась Керубина, - наверное, я обозналась.  
По-правде говоря, было дело, Рене и самом деле под шумок прокатил ее величество на лодочке, до самого острова – и, надо сказать, это ему понравилось. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы отдать корону – если бы она у него была – за такую прогулку, но оно того стоило. Только Керубине знать об этом было необязательно.  
\- Я так и не успел поздравить вас с замужеством, - лукаво улыбнулся Рене, и качели взлетели еще выше, - Как вам ваш новый статус, Керубина?  
\- Мною привили аристократическое древо Лопухиных, - сказала, словно плюнула, молодая женщина, - Так Людовик замарал все лучшие роды Франции браками с его ублюдками от Монтеспан. Мой новый статус – дичок, стремящийся стать благородным древом. Вы это желали услышать?  
Рене смутился – от ее откровенности, и оттого, что синеглазая валькирия начинала ему нравиться.  
\- Если вы сотрете с глаз свои слезы по Шарлотте – я позволю вам прокатить меня на лодочке, до самого острова. Если вы и в самом деле вчера никого не катали, - Керубина ловко остановила качели и соскочила на землю, не дожидаясь протянутой руки, - Пойдем, отыщем лодку.  
Рене не очень-то умел, и совсем не любил грести, и после вчерашней прогулки у него все еще смертельно ныли плечи. Прекрасная Керубина смотрела на него в упор – совсем как Гасси – просто пожирала глазами каждое его движение, и Рене, и так гребец хоть куда, ощущал себя как уж на сковородке.  
\- Я слыхала, вы частый гость у инфанты Лисавет? – спросила наконец Керубина. Рене поднял голову от весел и с надеждой глянул на остров – увы, он приближался мучительно медленно. Весла словно вязли в свинцовой невской воде.  
\- Да, принцесса полюбила играть со мною, - уныло отвечал он, - вернее, в меня.  
\- И вы часто видите юного принца? Наследника? – не отставала Керубина, - Правда, что в три года он не говорит и не ходит?  
\- Увы, он не говорит и не ходит, - подтвердил Рене. «И вскоре умрет» - подумал он про себя, все его скромные медицинские познания это ему подсказывали.  
\- А маленький Петр Алексеевич и говорит, и ходит, - многозначительно промолвила самая глупая при дворе интриганка. Рене тяжело вздохнул – он уже знал, что последует дальше. А Хайни Остерман знал это, похоже, целых два месяца назад. Керубина внимательно уставилась теперь на его руку с перстнем:  
\- Это фамильный перстень Левенвольдов? – спросила она с претензией на лукавство. Рене фыркнул, как разозленный конь, и выпустил весла – лодка закружилась на месте на середине реки.  
\- Нам следует повернуть обратно, - холодно проговорил Рене, глядя в синие, точно такие, как у Керуба де Монэ, глаза, - вы наскучили мне, Керубина. У вас самая тонкая талия при дворе, но и самые неуклюжие ухватки.  
\- Не больно-то вы галантны, когда никто этого не видит, - зло прошипела Керубина.  
\- Ты думаешь, девочка, что можешь при такой красоте – играть на людях, как на флейте? – равнодушно и зло отвечал ей Рене, - Так вот, разочарую тебя – люди не флейты. Тебе в твоем Кукуе, наверное, и не доводилось читать Шекспира? Я не стану травить ядом из фамильного перстня Левенвольдов – трехлетнего ребенка, который и так через год помрет, от собственных прирожденных болезней. Даже ради твоих божественных синих глаз.  
Резкий ветер взметнул локоны Керубины, сорвал с ее прически кроваво-красный цветок и пустил по воде. Лодка по-прежнему бессмысленно кружилась. Рене продрог на пронизывающем ветру – совсем как тогда, на заднем дворе, на верфях. «Отчего все они хотят играть со мной, как с куклой?» - в отчаянии подумал он. Незадавшаяся интриганка внимательно смотрела на него невозможными своими глазами, закусив губу – кажется, даже до крови.  
\- Я давно люблю вас, а вы не видите, - сказала она наконец сердито, - Все это видят, все, кроме вас.  
Она решительно взяла брошенные весла, выровняла лодку – остров виднелся уже совсем рядом. Грести у нее выходило куда лучше, чем у Рене. Дитя природы, Кукуйская принцесса, кровь с молоком. Рене следил за нею – иронически и немного удивленно. Когда лодка ткнулась носом в песчаный берег, Керубина подобрала юбки и легко, как птичка, вспорхнула к Рене на колени. Он лишь успел придержать красавицу за самую тонкую в мире талию – чтобы ненароком не свалилась за борт. Керубина, или Нати, или Тали, взяла его лицо в свои ледяные ладони и осыпала легкими, нежными, острожными поцелуями – чтобы не размазать краску. И все смотрела ему в глаза, словно хотела зачаровать его, как змея. Рене прижал ее к себе – отчасти, чтобы согреться – и поцеловал по-настоящему, чувствуя во рту кровь ее закушенной губы. Отчего-то этот вкус крови сводил его с ума. Сквозь простенький парфюм пробивался ее настоящий запах – амбра, сладковатая, как малиновое варенье. Его шотландская бабушка, Grand-mère écossaise, варила такое варенье – не сама, конечно, служанки варили. И в доме тогда вот так же пахло – жженым сахаром, раздавленными ягодами… Grand-mère écossaise, банши… Растрепанная синеглазая ведьма, не отрываясь от его губ, уже проворной ручкой отыскала и пыталась расстегнуть пояс на его кюлотах:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рейнгольд, а ты меня – и не видишь…

У принцессы Лизхен не было на самом деле ни ослика, ни пони. Для Рене выбрали самую спокойную лошадь, и теперь игрушка цесаревны плелась за хозяйкой на своем шелудивом одре, и золотая пудра взлетала над Рене при каждом лошадином шаге. Лизхен, одетая, как мальчик, неслась верхом по аллеям парка – аж дрожали ее пухлые щеки. Девочка придержала коня, дождалась Рене и величественно провозгласила:  
\- Тебе известно, Рейнгольд Густав, что у Натали Лопухиной уже есть муж?  
\- Да, ваше высочество, - выдохнул Рене, и обреченно подумал: «Началось…»  
\- Ты все время гуляешь с нею и катаешь ее на лодке, - принцесса повернула к Рене красное недовольное лицо, - это неприлично, особенно сейчас, в дни траура.  
Хайни Остерман в очередной раз оказался прав – наследник принц Алексей перестал быть наследником, отрекся и, как по заказу, тут же вскоре умер в крепости, в своей тюремной камере. Наследником сделался принц Петр Петрович, младший сын государя, тот самый, что не ходил и не говорил. По поводу безвременной кончины бедняги Алексея в белокурых волосах цесаревны Лизхен чернели траурные ленты, а рукав Рене увит был черным крепом. Собственно, на этом весь траур при дворе и заканчивался.  
\- Ваше высочество, тогда и нам с вами нельзя кататься вместе верхом, - мягко возразил Рене, - а также играть в кукольную свадьбу и качаться на качелях.  
\- Нам – можно, - сердито отвечала принцесса, - мы с тобою просто друзья.   
\- И с госпожой Лопухиной мы просто друзья, - терпеливо разъяснил Рене, - Она ведь замужем, а я, как и все Левенвольде, с рождения обручен с девицей Розен, - на самом деле только Гасси был обручен с девицей Розен, на долю Казика и Рене у Розенов девиц не осталось, но принцесса вряд ли смогла бы это проверить.  
\- У тебя – невеста? – нахмурилась Лизхен. Она в задумчивости почесала голову, сдвинув набок кокетливую крошечную треуголку, - И красивая?  
\- Не знаю, никогда ее не видел, - Рене следил, как его лошадь нежно обнюхивает лошадь принцессы, и ждал неизбежного подвоха, - У всех молодых людей есть невесты. У вашего высочества тоже есть жених – король Людовик. Когда-нибудь он женится на вас, и вы сделаетесь французской королевой.  
«Вранье. Так и женился Людовик на тебе, байстрючке. Фантазии де Монэ, чтобы выманить под это дело побольше денег» - подумал Рене. Принцесса смотрела на него круглыми голубыми глазами и, скорее всего, понимала, что Рене все врет. Она была очень красивая девочка, на самом деле, разве что глупышка и неряха, и невозможно все-таки любить то, что навязано вам насильно. Вернее, навязывает вам себя с потрясающим упорством.  
\- Ты все врешь! – зло сказала принцесса и даже подпрыгнула в седле, - И про Людовика – он не женится на мне, оттого, что я русской веры и незаконная. И про Наташку – все знают, что у тебя с нею амуры, даже мужу ее дали прозвище – месье Роган! Я велю вас обоих выпороть! Не подходи ко мне больше!  
Принцесса истерически пришпорила коня и умчалась вдаль по аллее. Рене поплелся за ней на своей спокойной, очень спокойной кляче. И в конце аллеи увидел свою маленькую мучительницу – принцесса ревела, бия ножкой о постамент статуи Минервы, а конь ее пасся рядом. Рене слез со своей лошади – не так изящно, как хотелось бы – приблизился к ревущей принцессе и опустился рядом с нею на одно колено. Можно сказать, упал к ее обтянутым в белые лосины крепким ногам.  
\- Прикажите, ваше высочество – и я никогда не женюсь, - пообещал Рене.  
\- Все ты врешь, барон, - всхлипнула девочка, взглядывая на него украдкой, - лучше не придуривайся.  
\- Вот увидите, - Рене улыбнулся ей нежно и лукаво. Девочка посмотрела на него исподлобья и севшим после слез голосом спросила:  
\- А правда, что у тебя на самом деле черные волосы?  
\- Правда, - отвечал Рене ласково, - разрешаю вам это проверить.  
Принцесса осторожно, двумя руками, стянула с его головы рыжеватый кудрявый парик и с восторгом уставилась на черные, зализанные назад, чуть волнистые волосы. Без парика сразу же стала заметна разница между загримированной и чистой кожей – уши были темнее – и серьги болтались в этих ушах как-то сиротливо и в то же время забавно. Лизхен пальчиком качнула одну сережку и, кажется, совсем утешилась.  
\- Вставай с земли, барон, застудишься, - разрешила она и вернула парик на голову Рене, пусть и чуточку криво, - Я попрошу papa сделать тебя моим камергером, Рейнгольд Густав. Или будет у тебя специальная канцелярия, как у Вильки. И чтоб Наташку с тобою больше не видели! Поехали домой.  
\- Как прикажете, прекрасная госпожа, - Рене поднялся с земли и отряхнул колено. Принцесса легко взлетела на коня и ждала – когда он заберется тоже.  
\- Какой ты смешной, Рейнгольд Густав, - свысока сказала принцесса. Рене справился, наконец, с посадкой, сел в седле ровно, и шелудивый одр его – очень спокойный – покорно потрусил вслед за лошадью маленькой хозяйки. «Видишь, Хайни, как точно я выполняю твои указания, - про себя посетовал Рене, - бог свидетель, это совсем не легко. Бог свидетель, я ее ненавижу».


	6. 1721.Конская грива и пепел

Черная птица с ярким желтым горлышком ворвалась в окно и бессмысленно носилось под потолком среди черных балок. Казик бросился было ее ловить, но Гасси остановил его:  
\- Не нужно, Казик, это дурная примета. Пускай Кейтель ее поймает.  
\- Это верная примета, - возразил ему Герхард со своего смертного ложа, - птицы влетают в дом – к смерти.  
Явился Кейтель, ловко сбил птицу метлой и унес. Безутешный Гасси приблизился к отцовской постели, встал на колени и взял руку Герхарда, горестно уткнувшись в нее лбом. Рене про себя оценил безупречное построение мизансцены. Он стоял за спиною Казика, и даже в своей серой одежде выглядел чересчур нарядным.  
Герхард умирал, и все три брата, знакомые с признаками отравления ядом аква тофана, прекрасно видели – от чего. Последние несколько лет Герхард жил в Дерпте, и вдруг написал всем своим сыновьям письма, содержание которых укладывалось в четыре категоричных слова: «Я умираю. Приезжайте попрощаться». И никаких «возможно», или «есть надежда», или же «врачи нетвердо обещают». И братья видели – много лет подряд они изучали эти страшные и явственные приметы – видели, от чего, но не решались спросить – как? То ли циник Десэ оказался прав, и Герхард поплатился жизнью за собственную беспечность и принес свою смерть на рукаве или на кончиках пальцев – «в дом, за стол, в тарелку…» То ли кто-то из старых друзей сподобился вернуть не менее старый долг.  
\- Выйдите, мальчики, пусть останется только Густав, - попросил отец, совсем уже тихим, безжизненным голосом.   
Рене и Казик вышли. В высоких окнах, расчерченных на квадраты, переливалось синее дерптское небо. В Петербурге такого неба не случалось никогда. Казик молчал, смотрел в сторону, выкручивал длинные тонкие пальцы. Он не смог простить Рене той давней рокировки на пороге покоев принцессы Шарлотты – как только догадался, так сразу и обиделся. В конце концов карьера Казика сложилась куда веселее, чем камер-юнкерская карьера Рене – дипломатическая миссия в Вене, балы, красавицы и настоящие интриги, а не разлива Нати Лопухиной… Но Казик с Рене все равно не разговаривал, дулся – такой он был с детства злопамятный.  
\- Неужели ты никогда не простишь меня, Казик? – Рене взял было Казикову руку, но тот ее сразу же вырвал и заново принялся ломать пальцы, - На пороге смерти, на краю могилы? Я и так достаточно наказан – ты, наверное, слышал, каково мне живется?  
\- Пожалеть тебя, что ли? – резко повернулся к нему Казик, - Милость царицы, дружба господина Остермана, метресса – первая красавица Петербурга…  
\- Твои сведения устарели, - вздохнул Рене, - на целых два года. Первая красавица Петербурга сослана вместе с мужем в Охотск, сразу после смерти маленького наследника.  
\- Выходит, тот тип, что засмеялся в церкви – муж твоей метрессы? – уточнил Казик.  
\- Увы…  
Грустным был год девятнадцатый – умер маленький Петр Петрович, и дурак-камергер Лопухин бурно радовался в церкви на его отпевании, говорят, даже хохотал. За что и был бит батогами и сослан в Охотск вместе с женою и малолетним сыном. При дворе осталось еще много красивых фрейлин, но Рене иногда тосковал по синим глазам своей Керубин.  
\- Отец так и не узнал о той твоей выходке, - сказал высокомерно Казик, - я никогда ему не жаловался.  
\- Спасибо, Казик, - мило улыбнулся Рене, - только твое милосердие вряд ли чему поможет. У нас как в старой французской сказке – старшему сыну достанется замок и земля, среднему – лошадь, а младшему – дай бог, если облезлый кот.  
\- Твои карточные проигрыши не дают тебе покоя? – ядовито поинтересовался Казик, - Ты и к отцу приехал в надежде поживиться?  
\- Скучный ты, Казик, - вздохнул Рене.  
\- И всегда был занудой, - подтвердил Казик, - знаешь, лучше быть занудой, чем предателем. Я давно простил тебя, Рене, я просто никогда больше не смогу тебе верить.  
\- Может, это из-за имени? – задумался вслух Рене, - Из-за того, что меня назвали в честь предателя Паткуля?  
Казик сердито отвернулся. Из спальни Герхарда вышел печальный Гасси – театрально-печальный, словно играл свою роль безутешного сына:  
\- Все кончено. Пойдемте…  
Братья подошли к смертному ложу – за время болезни Герхард сильно похудел, лицо его потемнело и осунулось. Это высохшее черное лицо на белых подушках смотрелось особенно страшно.  
\- Ты распорядитель похорон, Гасси? – тихо спросил Рене.  
\- К чему это ты? – не понял Гасси.  
\- Пришли ко мне бальзамировщика, я должен с ним посекретничать, - на ухо ему прошептал Рене, - папи нельзя выставлять с таким лицом. Все все поймут.  
Казик злобно покосился на них – даже перед ликом смерти они не переставали… он толком не смог бы объяснить, что, но отношения Гасси и Рене всегда будили в нем смутные подозрения.

В гробу Герхард Левенвольд покоился с благородно-белым, важным, округлым и гладким лицом, и выглядел на десять лет моложе. Братья Рене и Гасси стояли над гробом, накрытым стеклянной крышкой – склепа с мраморной ангельской группой и резным гербом Левенвольдов им приходилось дожидаться от скульптора еще несколько лет. И ждать следовало – доставки из Риги праха супруги Герхарда, Маргареты. Все эти годы Герхарду предстояло упокоение под сводами дерптской церкви.  
\- Как ты это сделал? – потрясенно спросил Гасси, вглядываясь в свежее, помолодевшее лицо отца.  
\- Вдвоем с мумификатором, - скромно отвечал Рене, - слаженная совместная работа. Не забывай – мы с папи хоронили когда-то кронпринцессу Шарлотту, у меня остались все нужные навыки. И главный секрет – щеки, подложенные ватой.  
\- Немного в тебе горя, мой лукавый брат, - оценил Гасси.  
\- Достаточно, - отвечал Рене, - мое горе вполне соизмеримо с полученным наследством.  
Братья вышли из церкви – и Рене опять поразился синему, яркому дерптскому небу. В этом слепящем небе кувыркались дерзкие белые птицы, взмывая друг за другом из сиреневой хвои сосен.  
\- Отчего Казик зол на тебя? – спросил Гасси. Он был сегодня в партикулярном, не в белом мундире адъютанта, и стек свой оставил дома.  
\- Оттого, что Казик дурак, - Рене запрокинул голову и все глядел на белых вольных птиц, - спроси его сам, если хочешь. Что ты будешь делать – со своим огромным наследством?  
\- Куплю замок для будущей жены, - отчетливо выговорил Гасси, - ты же знаешь, я скоро женюсь. И тебе предстоит сопровождать меня по всем злачным местам столицы – я же должен как следует попрощаться со своей свободой.  
\- Как хорошо… - выдохнул Рене, - Хорошо, что ты женишься…Ты женишься – и наконец-то ты оставишь меня в покое. Все назойливое внимание будет доставаться дражайшей супруге, но не мне.  
Гасси стоял за его спиной – и так было всегда, всю жизнь, сколько Рене себя помнил – Гасси все время стоял за его спиной.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, мой наивный братишка, - Гасси положил на его плечи тяжелые ладони и легонько толкнул Рене к себе, - Я никогда тебя не отпущу.

Принцесса Лизхен уже не играла в куклы, и ей не нужен стал компаньон для устройства кукольных свадеб. На конных прогулках принцессу сопровождали теперь более искусные наездники. Инфанте Лизхен исполнилось двенадцать, ростом она уже догнала своих фрейлин, и носила совсем взрослые платья, подчеркивавшие ее вполне взрослые формы.  
\- Ты по-прежнему дежуришь на дверях, Рейнгольд Густав? – принцесса остановилась в приемной напротив Рене, потянулась было взять его за подбородок, как делала это ее мать, но не решилась и отдернула руку.  
\- Увы, ваше высочество, - жизнерадостно отозвался Рене. Камер-фрау принцессы и камер-юнкер Бергхольц понимающе переглянулись, и камер-фрау незаметно подмигнула Гензелю, а тот весь зарделся – румянец охватил даже ненакрашенную шею.  
\- И не скучно тебе? – спросила Лизхен отчего-то злобно.  
\- Мне не бывает скучно, ваше высочество, - ответил Рене, - скука – признак узости ума.  
\- Дурак, - отрезала принцесса, - Ягашка, Машка, выйдите! И закройте за собой дверь!  
Бергхольц и камер-фрау вышли из приемной, не сводя друг с друга глаз. Рене мог поспорить на что угодно, что теперь они подслушивают у двери.  
\- Ты холодная лживая гадина, Рейнгольд Густав, - сказала принцесса – на неплохом французском, - я все про тебя знаю.  
\- Что же, ваше высочество? – тоже по-французски спросил Рене.  
\- Про твои амуры со всеми дурами придворными, даже вон с Машкой, - принцесса кивнула на дверь, - и про то, как вы с братом ездите по ночам к непотребным бабам.  
\- Сплетни, - пожал плечами Рене.  
\- Ты может, и хорошего рода, барон, но у себя в Лифляндии, а здесь ты – говно на лопате, - уже по-русски продолжила Лизхен, - Найдутся для меня кавалеры и получше, и такие, кто умеет держаться в седле. Не жаль тебе, барон, что ты из-за блядства своего все счастье прощелкал?  
\- Helas… - невинно улыбнулся Рене и склонил к плечу кудрявую голову. В этот момент он был так нереально, божественно хорош – кудри, серьги, стрелки – принцессе захотелось ударить его, или укусить.  
\- Знаешь, барон, что я у papa любимая дочка? – спросила Лизхен, - И он все, что я попрошу, делает? Когда сослали Лопухина, это я просила отправить с ним вместе и Наташку, и выблядка вашего с нею.  
Рене смотрел на нее недоуменно и иронически, словно и вовсе не понял, о чем идет речь. Лизхен вглядывалась в его непроницаемое фарфоровое личико своими чуть совиными, чуть навыкате голубыми глазами – и не могла прочесть ничего. Кроме галантных мушек, говоривших кому-то, не ей, о счастливом утреннем свидании.  
\- Таракан ты, барон, и говно усатое, - проговорила в отчаянии принцесса. Из покоев государыни выглянула карлица Агашка:  
\- Здесь ты, цесаревна? А матушка тебя давно-о дожидает… А, привет, Красавчик.  
Цесаревна Лизхен, шурша шелковым платьем, со слоновьим топом проследовала в покои.  
\- Ну и слава богу. Не плачь, Красавчик! – Агашка задорно шлепнула Рене пониже спины. Наверняка она тоже подслушивала, только со стороны царицыной двери, и явилась, как бог из машины, для спасения своего любимого юнкера, за секунду до того, как принцесса от безысходности вцепится ему в физиономию, - Для кого ты столько злодеек на себя налепил? – оценила Агашка юнкерские мушки, - Никак, для меня?  
\- Для тебя, Агашечка, - на своем ужасном русском выговорил Рене, поднял легкую Агашку на руки и поцеловал, - приходи к нам вечером, в картишки перекинемся.  
\- С тобой играть – как лежачего бить, - Агашка вывернулась от Рене, распахнула дверь в приемную и впустила изгнанников, Гензеля и Машку, - Заходите, страдальцы.

\- Хайни, она и в самом деле могла это сделать? Попросить отца выслать Нати? – спрашивал Рене своего мудрого друга, - Неужели влияние принцессы столь значительно?  
\- Вряд ли, скорее – это просто слова разозленной девчонки, - пожал плечами Остерман, - наш государь сам знаешь, как жалует женское мнение, даже если это мнение высказывает его любимица Лизхен. В то время был он в горе великом, вот головы и летели. Ты же помнишь – Лопухины еще легко отделались, а бедная Машечка Гамильтон и самом деле лишилась своей очаровательной головы.  
\- Машечка… - припомнил Рене с состраданием в голосе, - между нами едва не взмахнул своими крылами амур…  
\- И бог тебя уберег, - строго отвечал Хайни, - Машечкин хахаль, помнится, тоже поплатился – а на его месте мог быть ты.  
Рене сделал недовольную гримаску и тут же широко раскрыл глаза, что-то вспомнив:  
\- Хайни, ты же у нас женился! Или нет? С похоронами моего папи я, кажется, пропустил твою свадьбу – но была ли она? Помолвка, помнится, вышла скандальная…  
Помолвка, и верно, вышла скандальная – его величество сосватал за Хайни Остермана девушку из самого родовитого семейства. Привил, так сказать, дичком благородное древо – в лучших традициях Людовика с его бастардами Монтеспан. Вместе с невестой Остерману был пожалован предсказанный де Бразе баронский титул, но титул мало чему помог – многие негодовали, такой вышел мезальянс.  
\- Да, я женился, - просто ответил Хайни.  
\- А по дому твоему и не скажешь…  
В новом, просторном доме Хайни, как и в прежнем, бедном – ни одна вещь не лежала на своем месте, и тарелки с огрызками стояли на столе, а на подоконнике – склянки и банки. И пледы были прежние на Хайни, и шубка, и даже шапочка.  
\- Марте нравится, как я живу, - смущенно, но гордо признался молодой муж, - Она говорит, что так уютнее.  
\- Я хочу немедленно ее видеть, - Рене сказал это с придыханием, сделав страстные глаза, - женщину, которая полюбила твою шубку и мою шапочку.  
\- Это легко устроить, - засмеялся Хайни и позвал, - Марта!  
Конечно, никакая она была не Марта, а Марфа – Рене с первого взгляда это прочитал. Боярышня из древнейшего русского рода, воспитанная на женской половине, в родительском доме она носила, наверное, русский кокошник с этими смешными пушистыми шариками на висках. Типичная боярышня с густыми соболиными бровями и черными глазами, высокая, румяная и фигурой напоминающая веретено.  
\- Марта, знакомься – мой друг Рейнгольд фон Левенвольде, я много тебе о нем рассказывал, - отрекомендовал Хайни.  
\- Надеюсь, хорошее? – Рене поцеловал пухлую, с длинными пальцами, руку и поднял на фрау Остерман свои прекрасные вишневые глаза. Рене ждал с некоторою тоскою, как в глазах новобрачной загорится привычный для него субтитр: «Это он! Прекрасный принц!» Что поделать, если этот субтитр загорался в глазах всех встреченных на его пути дам, включая венценосных, и даже у некоторых кавалеров – например, у живописца Каравака и концертмейстера Ла Брюса.  
\- Очень хорошее, - мягко отвечала Марта. Чертов «принц» загорелся в ее глазах, но предназначался он – о чудо! – вовсе не красавчику Рене, а Хайни Остерману с его шубкой и шапочкой, - Хайни говорил, что вы с ним как братья. И он очень скучал без вас – там, на Аландских островах. Он даже шапочку вашу носит, не снимая.  
\- И вам она нравится? – быстро спросил Рене.  
\- Очень, - Марта смотрела на него, как смотрят на маленьких собак – с умилением и с некоторой жалостью.  
\- Тебе повезло, Хайни, - с налетом грусти сказал другу Рене, - тебя любят таким, каков ты есть. Даже вместе с шубкой и шапочкой. Меня вот вряд ли кто станет любить а-ля натюрель, с моими черными волосами.  
\- У вас черные волосы? – Марта недоверчиво пригляделась к его золотистому кудрявому парику.  
\- Увы, - вздохнул Рене.  
\- У него хороший постижер, - пояснил Хайни.  
\- Я должна оставить вас, наша прислуга солит репу – приходится следить, чтобы не пересыпали соли, - извиняющимся тоном проговорила Марта, - было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, Рейнгольд.  
Марта посмотрела на Хайни – как на принца, и на Рене – как на пуделя с бантом, и вышла.  
\- Ну как? – спросил Хайни с плохо скрываемой гордостью.  
\- Что – как? Да, я тебе завидую. Меня не станут любить – без краски и с грелкой под попой – ты это хотел услышать? – сердито отозвался Рене, - В меня играют, как в куклу – и все, и все.  
\- Рене… - Хайни попытался было припомнить – кто любит его друга, и не играет в него, как в куклу – и никто не пришел ему на ум, кроме противного Гасси, - я тебя люблю, и я в тебя не играю, хоть мы так с тобою и шутим.  
\- Я знаю. Но ты, Хайни, к сожалению, не дама, - ворчливо отвечал Рене, - одна у меня была – Керубина, да и ту в презлобстве своем выжила мерзавка Лизхен.  
\- Рейнгольд, принцесса так не может, - возразил Остерман, - знаешь, как в шахматах – конь так не ходит. Ты демонизируешь ребенка. И, кстати, дитя Лопухиных – тоже твое?  
\- Вас послушать, так все дети в Петербурге – мои! – весело рассмеялся Рене, он, похоже, больше уже не грустил.

 

Это была его любимая, восхитительная игра. Самая черная тина взлетала сейчас со дна, и самый жгучий яд разливался по венам, толкаясь в сердце. Он все бы отдал за единственное право – сидеть на стуле в углу этого убогого номера, и с усмешкой прятать лицо в ладонях, и сквозь просветы между пальцами – смотреть на него. На своего Рене.  
Гасси Левенвольд, блестящий кавалер и лифляндский ландрат, в черной маске тайного распутника и в наряде, тщившемся казаться простым, в полутемном кабинете столичного бардака – и не лучшего из подобных – сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и смотрел – посмеиваясь и время от времени закрывая лицо рукою, словно стыдился. Он был полностью одет, в сапогах и даже при шпаге. У них с Рене была одна девица на двоих, и Гасси вроде как ждал своей очереди.   
Гасси следил, подавшись вперед, за тем, как Рене обрабатывает эту жалкую девицу – малыш двигался с текучей пластичностью, присущей настоящей фретке, и Гасси невольно представлял – каким же он становится, когда любовная игра ему интересна? Сейчас Рене делал одолжение – и Гасси, и девице – и оттого не очень-то старался. На Рене были только черная маска, такая точно, как у Гасси, короткие нижние панталоны и шелковые чулки. И «capote anglaise» из черной змеиной кожи… Гасси прятал лицо в ладони, и сквозь раздвинутые пальцы смотрел – на его узкую обнаженную спину, мерцающе-белую и гибкую, как тело хищной мурены, на черные пряди, рассыпанные по этой белой спине, на то, как пояс его панталон распускается и сползает все ниже. И дьявол пушистым комочком вил гнездо в душе злополучного ландрата.  
Спектакль окончился – Рене прерывисто выдохнул, и с коротким смешком отвесил девице шлепок по откляченной заднице:  
\- А теперь брысь, Кетхен! – и змеиный английский чехол отправился на пол.  
Девица натянула рубашку и шмыгнула за дверь – с недоумевающим лицом, оглянувшись на неохваченного ею Гасси. Гасси насмешливо поднял брови:  
\- Что это значит? Почему ты ее выгнал? Хочешь оставить меня ни с чем – жениха перед свадьбой?  
\- Что ты, а как же свадебный подарок? – Рене повернулся к нему, придерживая свой падающий пояс, - У меня есть для тебя кто-то получше, чем Кетхен.  
\- Так зови ее! – нетерпеливо потребовал Гасси. «Пока я еще на что-то способен – я что-то могу только возле тебя, Рене».  
Рене рассмеялся – этим томным русалочьим переливам он научился у Вилли, маленький мерзавец – и посмотрел на брата, чуть склонив голову к плечу. Черная маска, белая кожа. Он разжал пальцы и вышагнул из своих тонких парижских штанишек – панталоны упали на пол, и Рене переступил через этот свой белый флаг капитуляции, оставшись только в чулках. Кремовые чулки, черные подвязки, черная маска. Зажившие, не видные почти шрамы на очень белой коже. Гасси закрыл глаза – чтобы не смотреть:  
\- Так нельзя, Рене…  
Гасси закрыл глаза – и закрыл лицо рукой. Проклятый его брат, наваждение последних пятнадцати позорных лет, мучитель его, и не ведающий об этом – неслышно подошел к Гасси, и горячими пальцами взял его ладонь, и отнял от лица:  
\- Можно, Гасси. Теперь уже – можно.  
Рене уселся к нему на колени – как когда-то в детстве – и поцеловал своего бедного брата. Черная маска, черные, щекочущие шею волосы, очень белая кожа, мягкие губы, горячий влажный рот…  
\- Гасси, скажи, чем от меня пахнет? – вдруг спросил Рене, - Мне все говорят, что я ничем не пахну, что я как манекен для одежды…  
\- Нет, Рене, - Гасси наконец решился, провел руками по бархатной спине и зарылся в его острую, как хрупкие птичьи косточки, ключицу, - ты пахнешь – как l’éclair.  
\- Как coupe de foudre?  
Гасси оторвался от его сладко-шелковистой шеи, которую так хотелось кусать, и даже – разорвать зубами, чтобы все это однажды кончилось – и поцеловал его сам, жестко и жадно. Он взял Рене на руки, как брал его давно, в его детстве, и перенес на постель – на эти смятые грязные простыни. Что ж, другого ложа у них не было. Рене опять засмеялся и ловко отстегнул с пояса Гасси шпагу и перевязь – всю эту обременительную дворянскую сбрую:  
\- Ты же не хочешь изувечить меня своей амуницией? Кажется, на мне и без того довольно твоих отметин.  
\- Прости меня, Рене, - Гасси целовал его, прикусывая кожу, и жесткие его пальцы тоже оставляли – уже новые следы, - Jeune ´etourdi, sans esprit, mal-fait, laid…  
\- Calmouque en un mot, - продолжил Рене – он тоже помнил то письмо бедняги де Бразе.  
Рене уже знал, что и как будет с ними дальше. «Закрой глаза и думай об империи» - так советовал когда-то искуситель-Керуб. Рене сомкнул ресницы, но и сквозь ресницы смутно видел – какое сделалось у Гасси лицо. Убийцы или сомнамбулы. Это было так больно, что даже хорошо – или же так хорошо, что даже больно. От Гасси и от его одежды, и от его волос, и от его голодных, мучительных поцелуев пахло – конюшней и пеплом. Лошадиной гривой и пеплом его армейской трубки. Рене и сам сделался – как сомнамбула, и словно в горячечном бреду вспомнилось ему, как шотландская его бабушка шептала над его подвернутой детской ногой: «Жилы срастутся, смешается кровь – то, что разорвано, свяжется вновь…»  
Под дверью две непотребные девки, Кетхен и еще одна, подслушивали и рассуждали завистливо и в то же время иронически:  
\- Какие экономисты эти господа – имеют друг друга…  
\- Милая Кетхен, если бы они с такой страстью имели нас – нет уж, уволь, пускай имеют друг друга…Мне кажется, они нам с тобою альков сломали…

\- Знаешь, Рене, я постоянно об этом думаю – у нас же с тобою одно общее имя, - Гасси лежал, в растерзанной одежде, и Рене в своей маске и чулках валялся на нем и перебирал его волосы, играя, - Мы с тобою – две части чего-то целого, Рене. Части древнего существа, зачем-то разделенного…  
\- Это поэзия, - отвечал равнодушно Рене, - нас обоих просто назвали в честь очередного шведского короля.  
\- В тебе нет души, - проворчал Гасси, - вся душа досталась мне, а тебе – только кукольная внешность. Я обречен любить деревянного болвана, вешалку для одежды, Франсин Декарт…  
\- Значит, я буду твоим кумирским богом, так называют русские наших парикмахерских болванов, - засмеялся Рене.  
\- Будь кем хочешь, - Гасси сжал его в объятиях так, что Рене вскрикнул, - Просто имей в виду - я никогда не отпущу тебя, проклятый мой Рейнгольд Густав.  
«И никогда меня не получишь» - подумал Рене. Он не верил ни в родство их душ, ни в разделенную древнюю химеру. Он просто хотел однажды перестать бояться. «Если бы у меня было мужество, я не прыгнул бы сам в пасть ко льву, а ждал бы, пока он меня сожрет» - так писал какой-то старинный философ, но Рене по дикости своей не помнил, кто именно.


	7. 1724.Арабский мускус

Город Москва омерзителен. Образованный де Монэ окрестил его иронически – «Белая леди», как называют британцы своих вдовствующих королев. Русская Белая леди была нечиста, суматошна и негостеприимна – камер-юнкеры квартировали друг у друга на головах, и банальный таз, для того, чтобы помыться – приходилось добывать при помощи долгой цепи последовательных унижений.  
Сбылось двойное предсказание – Хайни Остермана и покойного Герхарда Левенвольде. Царь Петр короновал в Москве свою возлюбленную супругу, и празднество обещало затмить его собственную недавнюю коронацию – как императора. Придворных кое-как распихали по московским квартирам, все носились, как сумасшедшие, у Виллима Ивановича, распорядителя празднеств – уже дергалась щека от невозможности охватить необъятное. Рене злился на грязь и клопов в матрасе, а Гензель Бергхольц вздумал писать эпохальную книгу о сопровождающих коронацию торжествах, шествиях и фейерверках.  
У первой главы его книги было целых два благодарных слушателя – вечно сердитый Рене Левенвольд, уже безумный от запаха раздавленных клопов, и мечтательный томный концертмейстер Бруно Ла Брюс, квартировавший в соседней комнатке. Ла Брюс преодолел гордыню и забыл о субординации – молодые камер-юнкеры очень уж сделались ему симпатичны, и сейчас сидел он между ними, словно Буриданов осел – Рене был, несомненно, красивее, но с Гензелем ему выпадало больше шансов.  
\- Въезжая в город, кавалькада придворных имела честь наблюдать, как возносятся ввысь триумфальные арки, увитые живою зеленью, - с подвыванием читал юнкер Бергхольц, отставив изящную ножку. Слушатели сидели перед ним на стульях – Рене зевал, но вежливо, с закрытым ртом, а Ла Брюс обоим строил глазки.  
\- Мы увидели величественные топиары, выстриженные из лавровых кустов, по обеим сторонам кленовой аллеи, и точно такие же топиары, по свидетельству очевидцев, возводились для короля Людовика при праздновании победы при Флерусе в одна тысяча шестьсот девяносто втором году от рождества Христова, что является, несомненно, для нас благоприобретением…  
\- Благорастворением, - подсказал Рене, - тоже, Гензель, очень богатое слово.  
\- Нет такого слова, - обиделся Гензель.  
\- Как знаешь, значит, нет. Бруно, у вас же в комнате был – таз, чтобы помыться? – спросил Рене у Ла Брюса, и тот мгновенно воспрянул:  
\- Один поцелуй, Рейнгольд – и он ваш!  
\- Я уж лучше поцелую камер-фрау Зотову, и она даст мне еще и ковшик, - Рене поднялся со стула и вышел из комнаты. Ла Брюс обратил на Гензеля волоокий взор:  
\- Читайте же дальше, я весь внимание!  
И Бергхольц продолжил протяжно, как пономарь:  
\- Для нас благоприобретением, ибо традиции императорской садовой скульптуры несут, несомненно, черты особой, исключительной преемственности…

В приемной будущей императрицы Екатерины переминались с ноги на ногу инженеры и художники, поджидавшие своего предводителя де Монэ, и вместе с ними пытались прорваться в покои какие-то подозрительные личности – по большей части ябеды и попрошайки, жаждущие воспользоваться моментом. Рене и Гензель держали отпор из последних сил. Двери покоев распахнулись, от царицы вышел венценосный супруг, и с ним неизменный принц Александр – Рене скромно потупился, чтобы впредь не доводить до греха, и придержал им двери.  
\- Привет, Красавчик, - уже на пороге обернулся к нему принц Александр. Царь и всесильный его фаворит удалились, и ябеды с попрошайками бросились было за ними – но вотще – стало слышно, как в коридоре заорали на кого-то и побили палкой.  
Вплыл, как белый фрегат, блистательный Виллим Иванович с канцелярской папкой – папка эта его сделалась здесь, в Москве, в два раза толще. Художники с инженерами воспряли духом и окружили своего кумира. Виллим Иванович на коронации де-факто исполнял обязанности обер-гофмаршала.  
\- За мною! – скомандовал своей свите де Монэ, и уже в дверях поверх голов кивнул Рене:  
\- Привет, Красавчик!  
\- Обидно это, - проворчал никем не замеченный Гензель Бергхольц.  
\- Пиши книгу – может, прославишься, - отвечал бессердечный Рене.  
Толпа вошла в покои, а вышли – карлица Агашка и жених ее, Сэм Сэмыч, карлик еще меньше Агашки и уже в летах.  
\- Как жизнь, Красавчик? – полюбопытствовала веселая Агашка, - И у тебя, Гензель? Как летопись твоя – движется?  
\- Потихонечку, - Гензель расцвел и смутился одновременно.  
\- Брат ваш Карл Густав неужели не прибудет на праздник? – степенно спросил у Рене Сэм Сэмыч, - Многие особы ждут его с нетерпением.  
\- Пишет, что выехал, - отвечал Рене, - но сам знаешь, Сэмка, как лифляндский ландрат едет – то там его за рукав придержат, то здесь.  
\- Ему ландратные его дела важнее амурных? – не поверила Агашка, - Здесь его герцогинька чумазая, вот-вот явится матушке ручку целовать. Ее карлица нам уже плешь проела – где Карл Густав Левенвольд, вынь им да положь, прорвам курляндским. И тебя, Красавчик, спросят – вот увидишь.  
\- Спросят – отвечу, - пожал плечами Рене.  
С курляндской герцогиней, молодой вдовой свободнейших нравов, Гасси закрутил со скуки еще два года назад, когда бывал на Митаве в качестве царского порученца. Чуть раньше имел успех у герцогини и побывавший в Курляндии с визитом де Монэ, но так, как Гасси, герцогине не запомнился. Молодая вдова осыпала Гасси страстными письмами, и вроде бы они не раз еще виделись, и Гасси даже увлекся – он любил, когда его любили. Будь герцогиня побогаче – и Гасси мог бы сделаться ее чичисбео, но увы – она была бедна, как церковная мышь.  
В приемную просунул кудрявую голову Ла Брюс, и поманил – то ли Рене, то ли Гензеля, не понять.  
\- Посмотрю, что он хочет, - сказал Рене, и карлики хором попрощались:  
\- Доброй охоты, Красавчик!  
Рене вышел, и Ла Брюс цепко впился в него и увлек за портьеру, и страстно зашептал:  
\- Есть два места, Ренешечка, на крыше, во время фейерверка – самые лучшие места, с креслами, и кастратов оттуда слышно.  
\- И – что? – не понял Рене.  
\- Один поцелуй – и они ваши, - посулил Ла Брюс, - я как концертмейстер займу их для вас.  
\- Куда ты мечтаешь – я целовать тебя не буду, - отвечал Рене.  
\- Куда я мечтаю – меня уже целовали, - скромно потупился Ла Брюс.  
\- Гензель? – не поверил Рене, - И что тогда ты хочешь?  
\- От тебя – просто поцелуй, как брат целует брата, - смущенно и с горящим взором попросил Ла Брюс. Рене подумал, что в его случае подобное сравнение уже не годится, но возражать не стал:  
\- Закрой глаза, Бруно.  
Мимо их портьеры протопал слоновий табун – в приемную направлялась процессия. Рене со смехом поцеловал Ла Брюса в напудренный курносый нос:  
\- Вот так брат целует брата, я это знаю, у меня их два, - и бегом помчался в приемную, на свое место.  
\- Кто там? – запыхавшимся шепотом спросил он у Гензеля.  
\- Анна Курляндская, - тоже шепотом отвечал Гензель, - уже зашла. Глянь, какие с ней рожи.  
Рене окинул взглядом приемную – вдоль стен стояли господа с лицами, вроде тех, что развешены на мемориях в кабинете полицмейстера – на мемориях, озаглавленных «тати, ухари и лихие люди». Один безо всякого смущения уселся на край подоконника и что-то читал из раскрытой папки, машинально играя при этом цепочкой серебряной закладки.  
\- Паноптикум, бестиарий, - оценил Рене, - и где герцогиня таких насобирала?  
\- Царь велел ей экономить и набирать камер-юнкеров из курляндцев, - шепотом пояснил Гензель, - а они видишь какие.  
\- Особенно этот, читатель, - незаметно кивнул Рене, - как будто вчера из «Бедности»…  
\- Но ты бы видел его глаза, - возразил Гензель, - скажи что-нибудь, чтобы он на тебя посмотрел. Это не глаза, это beauté du diable!  
Рене подошел, бесшумно ступая – он умел подкрадываться, не стуча совсем своими красными каблуками – и щелкнул пальцами в сантиметре от раскрытой папки. Папка резко захлопнулась, и читатель вскинул на Рене испуганные черные глаза. Не beauté du diable – куда ему! – глаза фарфоровой нюренбергской куклы, чуть приподнятые к вискам, глупые и недоуменные. У него был высокий чистый лоб, и четкие прямые брови, словно насупленные, и кожа потрясающего оттенка, безо всякой пудры. И Рене его узнал.  
\- Месье Эрик? Я рад вашему возвращению – жаль, отец мой вас не дождался.  
Месье Эрик смотрел на него – снизу вверх со своего подоконника - и, конечно же, не мог вспомнить. В его наряде лучше всего был вороной парик, остальное, по-хорошему, следовало завязать в узел и сжечь.  
\- Рейнгольд фон Левенвольде, - представился Рене, - к вашим услугам, господин фон Бюрен.  
\- Как здоровье вашего почтенного отца? – спросил напряженно месье Эрик, и Рене прочитал все его чувства, словно они написаны были у него на лбу – он впервые в жизни видел такое лицо, на котором бы написаны были, как на листе – обида и давнее разочарование, и любопытство, и смущение.  
\- Папи умер, - вздохнул Рене. Месье Эрик пробормотал было соболезнования, но тут из покоев царицы выкатилась герцогиня – смуглая глазастая бабенция гренадерского росту. Свита потянулась к ней, и фон Бюрен со своей папкой поднялся с подоконника и сделал значительное – о да, и глупое! – лицо.  
\- Рад был знакомству, барон, - быстро попрощался он и последовал за хозяйкой. Как самая красивая борзая – в ее своре.  
\- Ну как? – спросил Гензель Бергхольц, - Дьявол, да?  
\- Ага, - Рене встал к нему совсем близко и по-своему переклеил на его лице мушки, - И я его знаю. Держись от него подальше, Гензель, этот тип сумасшедший. Может тебя покусать.  
\- Что, правда? – не поверил Бергхольц.  
\- Правда. Он верит, что он француз – при том, что он курляндец.  
\- Ну и что, вы с Гасси тоже иногда произносите свое имя – как Левольд?  
\- Мы это делаем от лени и ради вульгарной франкофонии. А месье Эрик уверовал, что он потомок Армана Бирона де Гонто, или как его там, французского маршала. Он опасный безумец, Гензель, советую быть от него на хорошем расстоянии.

Лучшее, что можно сделать камер-юнкеру во время придворной конной прогулки – свалиться с коня. Рене определенно имел успех – хохотали над ним и венценосная чета, и принцессы (Лизхен с особенным удовольствием), и злорадная придворная челядь. Лишь Хайни Остерман, добрая душа, спешился возле упавшего и протянул руку:  
\- Вставай. И знай – если ты свалился с лошади – тут же садись на нее снова.  
\- Если нога у тебя не сломана, - проворчал Рене. Хайни помог ему отряхнуться – к счастью, Рене упал в пыль, а не в грязь:  
\- Можешь стоять – значит, не сломана. Садись на лошадь, не давай им поводов для радости. Вечером я пришлю к тебе доктора Бидлоу, это великое московское светило – он оценит твой ущерб.  
Хайни взлетел на коня – в каштановом парике и в табачном кафтане он был сегодня на диво презентабелен. Рене кое-как вернулся в седло. Мимо них прогарцевали совсем уж незначительные личности, составлявшие самый хвост придворной процессии – сестрицы-герцогини Мекленбургская и Курляндская.  
\- Между прочим, objet de passion моего Гасси, - Рене склонился к уху Остермана и глазами указал на герцогиню Курляндскую.  
\- Не ерзай на лошади – упадешь опять, - предостерег Хайни, - У этой «темной госпожи» есть с собою изящный аксессуар, взятый на случай, если Гасси на коронацию не доедет, - и Хайни так же, как и только что Рене, скосил глаза на стройного всадника позади герцогини. Всадник имел вид напыщенный и одновременно растерянный – и как такое способно было ужиться в одном человеке?  
\- Кентавр месье Эрик, - похвалил всадника Рене, - кажется, он родился в седле, как монгол. Поедем следом за курляндцами, и ты расскажешь мне о нем – я нахожу его забавным, но ничего о нем не знаю.  
Хайни и Рене проследовали в конце процессии, на приличном расстоянии от лошадиных задов герцогинь и их свиты – чтобы герцогини не могли их слушать.  
\- После моего рассказа он сразу тебе разонравится, - пообещал Остерман, - Эрик фон Бюрен, бывший домашний учитель молодых Бестужевых, взятый в камер-юнкеры герцогиней по предписанию его величества, повелевшего ей ради экономии нанимать курляндцев. Дурного рода, дворняжка. Правда, женат на девице Трейден, по страстной любви, женился со скандалом, говорят, даже похитил свою невесту. При герцогине он исполняет функции секретаря, заведует хозяйством и еще – что-то вроде дорожной постельной грелки. Супруга его сейчас в тяжести, со дня на день ожидает появления наследника.  
\- Она здесь, с ним? – переспросил Рене.  
\- Конечно же нет, супруга в Курляндии, здесь он с герцогиней. Бюрен пишет жене каждый день, оттого я и знаю – вся их почта просматривается.  
\- Пока ты ничего ужасного мне не рассказал – провинциальный чичисбео, обожающий свою женушку – смешно, избито, но вовсе не страшно.  
\- Эрик фон Бюрен еще пять лет назад не был столь благопристоен – он содержался в Восточно-Прусской тюрьме семь месяцев за убийство стражника, и до сих пор это дело не кончено. По возвращении домой наш Бюрен, скорее всего, вновь окажется за решеткой – денег, чтобы откупиться, у него нет.  
\- Разве герцогиня не захочет его выкупить? – удивился Рене.  
\- А зачем ей? – пожал плечами Остерман, - Анна не так чтобы дорожит своей постельной грелкой. У нее есть официальный амант, Петр Бестужев, и еще твой Гасси. А вот лишних денег как раз и нет. О чем это ты замечтался?  
Рене и в самом деле гарцевал на коне с задумчивым одухотворенным лицом, хоть и несколько глумливым, как всегда.  
\- Да вспомнил, как Гензель говорил о Бюрене – он дьявол, - пояснил Рене, - и ведь не ошибся.  
\- Какой там дьявол, дурак и дворняжка, по некоторым сведениям – и вовсе наполовину латыш, - скривился Остерман, - давай обгоним их, меня унижает эта езда – позади всех, даже позади курляндцев.  
«Сам-то ты, Хайни, тоже не uradel, а пасторский сын» - отчего-то зло подумал Рене и сам себе удивился – с чего вдруг его так задели слова лучшего друга.

Все утро следующего дня Рене физически присутствовал в приемной, безупречно причесанный и накрашенный, но мысленно – витал в облаках. Он и сам не сумел бы объяснить, что такое с ним происходит. Рене считал себя зрелым мужчиной и прожженным царедворцем, прошедшим за десять лет своей карьеры и огонь, и воду. У Рене не случалось импульсивных порывов, все его любовные интриги были – чистое рацио, приносившие корыстному молодому человеку деньги или полезные связи. Две самые дорогие его сердцу метрессы были столь любимы лишь потому, что тешили его тщеславие – Керубина была невероятно, ошеломительно красива, а царица Екатерина – ну, сами понимаете…Это было тайное, бесценное сокровище, неимоверно согревавшее самолюбие. Прочих женщин Рене в глубине души считал чересчур легкой добычей, мусорными картами в большой игре. Правда, оставался еще Гасси – темный, сладкий кошмар, но то были уже не куртуазные забавы, это была игра без правил, безжалостная и непредсказуемая, как резня в питерской подворотне. И теперь еще появилось – вот это вот все…  
\- Напрасно ты налепил злодеек – он не оценит, - скептически проговорил Гензель Бергхольц, читая мушки на лице Рене – «я у ваших ног» и «робкая надежда на взаимность», - Он попросту не умеет их читать. У него даже губы не накрашены.  
\- О ком ты? – как бы не понял Рене.  
\- О том, кого ты так ждешь, - усмехнулся Гензель, - Ты смотришь на дверь. И у тебя глупое лицо. Черноглазый господин из свиты Анны Курляндской похитил твое сердце.  
\- Не болтай ерунды, - нахмурился Рене.  
\- Этот парень не знает галантного языка, - ехидно продолжил жестокий Гензель, - ему бы научиться мыть руки…  
Рене приблизился к Бергхольцу и легонечко дернул его за длинный нос:  
\- Зато у Бруно Ла Брюса теперь чистые не только руки.  
Гензель фыркнул и тут же отступил – в приемную вплыли сопровождаемые свитой «Ивановны» – герцогини Курляндская и Мекленбургская. Герцогини, шурша робронами, тяжелым шагом проследовали в августейшие покои – Гензель бросился их объявлять. Обе свиты расползлись по приемной. «Поистине парад уродов, - подумал Рене, - это не про наших шутов, это про этих вот». Курляндцы охлопывали друг другу бока и при этом ржали, как кони. А секретарь Бюрен опять по-простецки уселся на подоконник, раскрыл свою папку и принялся читать, поигрывая серебряной закладкой. Рене вздохнул про себя, перешагнул какой-то внутренний порог и подошел к нему – на этот раз стуча каблуками. Бюрен поднял глаза от папки, которую уже не стал захлопывать, и натянуто улыбнулся:  
\- Здравствуйте, барон.  
\- Можешь говорить мне ты, Эрик, - разрешил Рене, - здесь у нас так принято. У нас – это у пешек и мелких карт. Изучаешь документы? Хороший секретарь всегда на службе?  
\- Изучаю руководство по конной выездке. Дрессировка и фигуры над землей, - Бюрен улыбнулся совсем по-другому, тепло и искренне, и Рене ощутил что-то вроде ревности – к этим фигурам над землей. И предложил – сказал прежде, чем об этом подумал:  
\- Если тебе интересно, я могу одолжить тебе нашего Плювинеля, «Наставление королю в искусстве верховой езды». При условии, что ты умеешь читать по-французски.  
Этого злосчастного Плювинеля оставил у него Гасси, и Рене притащил книгу с собою в Москву – в надежде при встрече ему вернуть. Кто же знал, что эта ахинея окажется полезной?  
\- Я француз, - со скромным достоинством напомнил Бюрен, и в голосе его прозвучала обида, - умею ли я читать по-французски? Не думал, что господин, вчера на прогулке летевший с коня, интересуется подобными книгами.  
\- Мой старший брат, блестящий и неистовый Карл Густав фон Левенвольде, генерал-адъютант и лифляндский ландрат, интересуется подобными книгами, - отвечал весело Рене, - А господин, летевший вчера с коня, может показать тебе эту книгу, если прекратишь вредничать. И признаешься, где тебя расквартировали наши злодеи-распорядители.  
\- Всего лишь в квартале от ваших апартаментов, - поведал Бюрен, - Ты пришлешь мне книгу со слугой?  
\- Мой лакей одним моим письмом, предназначенным даме, подтер свой непристойный афедрон, - рассказал Рене, и Бюрен тут же с готовностью хохотнул, - а мой Гасси, если с его книгой что-то случится – убьет меня, и не на дуэли, братьям нельзя драться, просто убьет… Так что я лично доставлю тебе Плювинеля, а ты потом принесешь его назад.  
\- Спасибо, - тепло поблагодарил Бюрен. Это был удивительный человек – бесхитростный и незатейливый, радость у него была искренней, как и печаль. При дворе такой бы не выжил.  
\- Если ты умеешь читать по-французски, Эрик, то, должно быть, знаешь и греческий язык, - Рене взял кончиками пальцев его серебряную цепочку-закладку и легонько потянул к себе. Это был пароль – греческий язык, и на такой вопрос можно было получить разнообразные ответы – и приглашение на рандеву, и в глаз. Только простак Эрик Бюрен не знал придворных паролей.  
\- Увы, я и на латыни читаю с трудом, - на чистом лбу его не явилось ни морщинки, - если бы окончил курс в Альбертине, может быть, и знал бы греческий.  
Рене отпустил цепочку – и та закружилась, качаясь:  
\- Как здоровье вашей драгоценной супруги, месье Эрик? Разрешилась ли она от бремени?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – эти взметнувшиеся брови и дрогнувшие губы были столь красноречивы, что у Рене сжалось сердце. До сего дня он и не предполагал, что его сердце так умеет.  
\- Мой друг занимается почтой, - шепотом ответил Рене, - Он знает все, о чем вы пишете. А с ним и я.  
\- Я не получаю от нее писем, - с отчаянием проговорил Бюрен, - и ничего не знаю.  
\- Ты паникер, Эрик. Почтовая карета увязла в майской грязи и застряла. Завтра вытащат ее из лужи, и ты узнаешь, что у вашего древнего рода появился наследник. Или наследница, - успокоил его Рене и не удержался, провел кончиками пальцев по шершавой ткани его дешевого жюстикора.  
Гензель Бергхольц давно вернулся на свой пост и с любопытством следил за успехами Рене. Мордочка у него была при этом самая злоехидная. Рене понимал, что теперь-то наедине Гензель его задразнит, но не смог не задать Бюрену еще один, важный вопрос:  
\- Отчего ты не красишь губы, Эрик? Тебе бы пошло.  
Эрик, с его словно умытым утренней росою чистым персиково-смуглым лицом, широко раскрыл глаза – ничуть не дьявольские, глаза наивной нюренбергской куклы:  
\- А зачем?

Хайни Остерман был потрясен, увидев ранним утром своего лучшего друга – в комнатке, служившей ему кабинетом в это суматошное торжественное время. В комнатке Хайни, в отличие от его жилища, царил безупречный порядок – картотеки стояли на своих местах, как гренадеры в строю, и письма разложены были в ящички по датам.  
\- Что ты делаешь здесь, Рейнгольд? – искренне удивился Остерман, - Камер-юнкеры в такое время еще спят.  
\- Хайни, было ли письмо от госпожи фон Бюрен? – спросил Рене и потупил смущенный взор. Хайни посмотрел на него с недоумением и жалостью:  
\- Было, три дня назад, ту почту еще не раздали. Для чего тебе это?  
Увы, умный Хайни давно понял, в чем дело. Что ж, когда-то и сам он добивался дружбы одного молодого гофмаршала, от которого, по большому счету, так и не было ему особого проку. Тот мальчик напомнил ему –столь любимого Остерманом Чезаре Борджиа. Теперь его Рене искал симпатий ничтожного фон Бюрена – бог знает, что в нем разглядел.  
\- Отдай мне письмо, - попросил Рене, - я сам его передам.  
Хайни молча достал из коробки с позавчерашней датой розовый запечатанный конверт.  
\- Вы их и запечатываете? – удивился Рене.  
\- А как же, - рассмеялся Остерман, - канцелярист вскрывает, он же и запечатывает. Все должно выглядеть пристойно.  
\- А ты не помнишь, что было в этом письме? – Рене повертел конверт в руках и убрал в карман.  
\- Я же их не читаю, это тоже делают канцеляристы, - чуть раздражаясь, ответил Остерман, - Но я помню все, о чем они докладывают. Фрау фон Бюрен разрешилась ребенком мужского пола. Безболезненно и в срок. Зачем тебе все это, мой Рейнгольд?  
\- Я не знаю…- смутился Рене, - Правда, Хайни, я вряд ли смогу тебе ответить.  
\- Запомни, из Эрика фон Бюрена никогда ничего не получится. Разве что бригадир роты арестантов Восточно-Прусской тюрьмы. Ты напрасно ставишь на эту карту.  
\- Кажется, Хайни, я и вовсе не играю, - потерянно проговорил Рене и посмотрел исподлобья на Хайни, как ребенок, застигнутый на месте преступления.  
\- Рене… - Хайни сделал шаг к нему, но тут дверь кабинета открылась, и на пороге возникло волшебное видение – Виллим Иванович Монэ де Ла Кроа, председатель Вотчинной канцелярии и распорядитель церемонии коронации. Последние годы добавили белокурому красавцу еще больше лоска и приставку к имени – де Ла Кроа, такое же отношение имевшую к истинным де Ла Кроа, как фон Бюрены – к Биронам де Гонто.  
\- Он здесь! – воскликнул де Монэ, непонятно кого из двоих имея в виду, - Прошу вас, барон, оставьте нас на минутку наедине!  
\- Какого из баронов вы просите? – уточнил Остерман.  
\- Вас, мой Андрей Иванович, - отвечал ему де Монэ, - Поверьте, за ваше краткое изгнание я рассчитаюсь с вами сполна.  
Хайни, он же Андрей Иванович, вышел, на прощание сделав своему другу знак бровями – мол, держись, не теряйся. Виллим Иванович тут же шагнул к Рене и в порывистой своей манере взял его за руки, и заглянул в его глаза – своими синими пронзительными очами:  
\- Мой Красавчик, мое зеркало… - начал он задушевно, - Как продвигаются ваши с пастором дела в Каторжном остроге?  
Именно де Монэ оформлял для пастора Десезиуса пропуск в Каторжный острог – и вот настало время тот пропуск, наконец, оплачивать.  
\- Пастор утешает страждущих, - с кривой усмешкой ответил Рене, - как и полагается пастору.  
\- Есть страждущие, не менее каторжников нуждающиеся в утешении, - страстно зашептал де Монэ, склоняясь к уху своего визави – совсем близко, так, что белая амбра, пахнущая, о боже, как те синие сосны в Дерпте, защекотала ноздри, - Ты же понимаешь меня?  
«Или ты играешь, или в тебя играют». Рене мягко отстранил от себя прекрасного, благоуханного де Монэ и произнес холодно, выразительно глядя на свою руку с розовым перстнем, лежащую на белоснежной груди царского распорядителя:  
\- Тебе не нужен мой пастор, я сам утешу тебя, Керуб, - Рене отнял руку и сделал крошечный шаг назад, - не здесь, в Петербурге. Только утешение дорого стоит.  
\- О, мой корыстный ангел! – де Монэ патетически закатил глаза. Его экзальтированные манеры начинали Рене раздражать.  
\- Не деньги, Керуб, - прошептал он почти в губы прекрасного распорядителя, - Я знаю ставки в твоей игре, и мне нужны – вовсе не деньги. Мы с тобою поговорим об этом дома. Разве что авансом – представь государыне одного моего знакомого.  
\- Я, кажется, уже знаю, о ком ты, - серебристо рассмеялся де Монэ, - А что в нем замечательного, как его рекомендовать?  
\- Уникальный специалист по конной выездке, дрессировке и фигурам над землей, - как по писаному отрекомендовал Бюрена Рене.  
\- Забавный, - непонятно о ком отозвался Виллим Иванович, взял было Рене привычным жестом за подбородок, но тот дернул головой и вырвался, и де Монэ повторил, - Забавный… Мы еще поговорим с тобою дома, мое злое, но прекрасное отражение. Прежде ты мне это позволял, даже говорил, помнится – «на здоровье, Керуб», - и де Монэ, склонившись – он был чуть выше – быстро поцеловал Рене в губы, искривленные привычной злой гримаской, - А теперь мы можем и вернуть нашего Остермана. Давай запустим его обратно, мой мальчик, а то Андрею Ивановичу уже наскучило подслушивать.

Курляндцы обитали в таких зачуханных, отдаленных от царских покоев палатах, что Рене ощутил даже некоторое злорадство. Перед домом разливалась жизнерадостная весенняя лужа, через которую пришлось перепрыгнуть – будь Рене неповоротливее или тяжелее, непременно бы вляпался. Бюрен обитал в комнатке под самой крышей, из-за его особого статуса герцогининой игрушки никого к нему не подселяли. Рене со злосчастным Плювинелем под мышкой поднялся по лесенке в это птичье гнездо и тихонько постучал.  
Бюрен тут же открыл, как будто дежурил под дверью. Возможно, так оно и было – увидел гостя в окно. Без парика, со стальными волосами, зачесанными в хвост, и в белой рубашке, он был еще лучше. Он похож был на римского цезаря Гордиана, одного из поздних солдатских императоров Рима. Бюст этого цезаря Рене видел в одном замке в Саксонии, еще в детстве, долго не мог забыть, и теперь заново разглядывал – точно такого же, но с живыми черными глазами и волосами цвета стали.  
\- Здравствуй, Эрик, - Рене поцеловал его, как будто для него это было обычное приветствие. Из всех его знакомых при встрече целовались только царь Петр и Ла Брюс, но что мешает вовремя перенять хорошую привычку?  
\- Привет, Рейнгольд, - Бюрен вежливо переждал поцелуй, отстранился и посмотрел на книгу, - Это она?  
\- О да, - Рене протянул ему проклятого Плювинеля, - Если ты ее откроешь, тебя ожидает сюрприз.  
Бюрен раскрыл книгу, и в руки ему выпало розовое письмо. Он отбросил книгу на свою узкую койку, сломал печать и начал читать, как будто никакого Рене в комнате не было. Он читал, как образованный человек – не вслух, а глазами, и даже губами при этом не шевелил. Рене следил за его лицом, на котором так ясно все было написано – тревога, ожидание, и затем – ослепительная радость. Бюрен вдруг скомкал письмо и разрыдался.  
\- Отчего ты плачешь? Кто-то арестован? – испугался Рене. Он вытащил тонкий кружевной платок и осторожно стер Эрику его слезы – и подумал, что с этим платком он сегодня будет спать.  
\- Много ты понимаешь – это же первый ребенок, сын, - пробормотал Бюрен, отобрал у Рене платок и шумно в него высморкался, - Разве можно оставаться бесчувственным?  
\- Легко, - пожал плечами Рене и подумал: «Не буду я спать с этим платком».  
\- Это потому, что у тебя нет своих детей…  
\- Моему сыну девять лет, - Рене лукаво склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся. Бюрен опешил:  
\- Ты шутишь? И сколько же тогда лет тебе? И чей этот чудо-ребенок?  
\- Чудо-ребенок? – рассмеялся Рене легко и беззаботно, - Пожалуй, ты прав. Если бы только ты знал, как ты прав, Эрик! К сожалению, моя честь не позволяет отвечать на твои вопросы.  
\- Я понял. Его мать замужем, - догадался тугодум Бюрен.  
\- Научись наконец пользоваться пудрой, и ты сразу прекратишь рыдать – как я, - нравоучительным тоном произнес Рене, - Я подумал было, что в письме твоем что-то ужасное, и уже раскаялся, что доставил его тебе…  
Он хотел бы, как Ла Брюс, вымогать в оплату за письмо – поцелуи, но не мог. Что-то мешало ему с Бюреном, вся его придворная легкость осыпалась, как золотая пудра.  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое право большого входа? – спросил он Бюрена.  
\- Что-то непристойное? – предположил Бюрен, и Рене рассмеялся:  
\- Вовсе нет, это право камер-юнкера входить свободно в покои царствующих особ.  
\- Отчего же вы не сидите там все время? – удивился наивный Бюрен.  
\- Нам нечего там делать – все время. Но завтра, если ты не занят, я воспользуюсь своим правом и представлю тебя нашей будущей императрице. Как знатока конной выездки и фигур над землей.  
Это было лучшее из развлечений – следить за тем, как все его чувства, подобно волнам, пробегают по его лицу. Эрик фон Бюрен совсем не годился для двора с подобной его искренностью, но как же интересно было за ним наблюдать…  
\- Зачем тебе это, Рене? – спросил он потрясенно.  
\- Считай – я так развлекаюсь. Лекарство от скуки, - Рене взял его руку, проклиная себя за то, что не умеет – как Ла Брюс. Рене Левенвольд умел только защищаться, да и то не всегда хорошо. Он не умел нападать на добычу сам. Прежде все хотели играть с ним, а сам он – ни с кем. Манжет Бюрена был то ли протерт, то ли порван, Рене сдвинул его выше, скользя белыми пальцами по смуглому, сильному запястью – и тут же отдернул руку.  
\- Что это, Эрик? – на запястье Бюрена темнел старый шрам, как от браслета. Но мужчины вроде Бюрена не носят браслетов, разве что…  
\- На второй руке – точно такой же, - Эрик смущенно отодвинул другой манжет и показал, - Память о Восточно-Прусской тюрьме. Если бы ты знал, как они мешают мне с герцогиней. Я же не просто секретарь у нее…  
\- Я знаю, - глухо ответил Рене, не сводя глаз с этих темных шрамов.  
Бюрен отложил в сторону книгу и уселся на свое узкое ложе, Рене устроился рядом с ним.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как это мешает – герцогиня может их увидеть, и кто угодно может их увидеть, - с отчаянием проговорил Бюрен, и посмотрел на Рене жалкими глазами, - И ты теперь сможешь растрепать эту мою горестную тайну.  
\- Я не стану, - пообещал Рене. Он знал, что делают с заключенными в Каторжном остроге, и подумал, что Восточно-Прусская тюрьма мало чем от него отличается, и потому спросил, - Видимо, есть и еще следы?  
\- Есть и еще, - совсем поник Бюрен, - следы кнута. Все арестованные подвергаются обязательной пытке на дыбе.  
\- Я знаю, - повторил Рене. Собственные шрамы не причиняли ему такой боли.   
Они сидели вдвоем на кровати, но отчего-то Рене вдруг расхотелось испытывать на Эрике приемы Бруно Ла Брюса.  
\- Ты же, наверное, не слышал, кто мы такие, чем замечателен род Левенвольде?  
\- Шпионы, - с готовностью вспомнил Бюрен, и Рене поморщился, - и еще отравители.  
\- А еще – алхимики и немножечко лекари, - подсказал Рене, - я пришлю тебе мазь, на этот раз со слугой, и она со временем превратит твои шрамы обратно в гладкую кожу. Сними рубашку, я должен видеть, сколько понадобится этой мази. Не бойся, я не стану посягать на твою невинность.  
Бюрен стянул с себя рубашку, и Рене с завистью констатировал, что Анне Курляндской очень повезло с ее дорожным чичисбео. Рене очень хотелось приложить руку к его коже – чтобы увидеть контраст, но он сдержался. Эрик повернулся к нему спиной, и Рене провел по шрамам кончиком пальца – проверяя, насколько они глубоки:  
\- Как это было, Эрик? – спросил он тихо. Когда это случилось с ним самим, это не было так больно, это происходило – словно с кем-то другим. А с кем-то другим, значит, вышло – больнее, чем было когда-то самому Рене.  
\- А как ты думаешь? – в голосе Бюрена звучала насмешка, но слышно было, что ему не по себе, - Очень больно, и очень унизительно. Тебе, наверное, не стоит знать, что еще бывает на допросах.  
\- Я все знаю, - признался Рене, - я тюремный прозектор.  
\- Ты? – Эрик изумленно повернулся к нему, и Рене даже отпрянул – такой он был красивый, - Ты же камер-юнкер, придворный пустозвон…  
\- И алхимик, и тюремный прозектор, - продолжил Рене, - и шпион, и отравитель – если понадобится. Ты никому не скажешь обо мне, а я – о тебе. Одевайся, через час от меня придет слуга и принесет мазь. И позволь поцеловать тебя на прощание – как это принято в нашем мире, мире пешек и мелких карт.  
Рене взял в ладони его ошеломленное лицо и поцеловал – и Эрик фон Бюрен не ответил на его поцелуй, просто мужественно терпел. Такой красивый, такой глупый и такой невезучий. Рене поднялся с узкой, скрипучей койки и вышел прочь, и спустился вниз, стуча по хлипкой лесенке каблуками своих очень дорогих ботфорт. Оставляя его в комнате – с Плювинелем, с письмом от его жены, с его шрамами и с его мучительным прошлым. Черный, опьяняющий арабский мускус. Запах этого несчастного, сводящего с ума, бестолкового человека, который никогда не ответит на его поцелуй – просто потому, что не понимает – зачем?

На следующий день Рене и принарядившийся фон Бюрен явились в приемную будущей императрицы – уже как посетители. Дежурили два камер-юнкера из другой смены – шулер Нежин и пьяница Оболенцев.  
\- Привет, Красавчик, - поздоровался Нежин, томный и сонный после бурной ночи. На подбритом лбу его под пудрой явственно просвечивала шишка, и Рене подумал, что в Москве пройдоха Нежин наконец-то встретился с канделябром.  
\- Кого это ты привел? – лениво спросил толстячок Оболенцев, - Что это за бутон курляндских цветов?  
Бутон курляндских цветов тут же красиво зарделся – и в самом деле, как роза «глуар де дижон». Он мелко трясся в предвкушении своего звездного часа, и нервно теребил свои видавшие виды манжеты. Рене даже опасался, что он эти манжеты порвет – еще до того, как окажется в покоях Екатерины.  
\- Эрик фон Бюрен, эксперт по конной выездке, - представил своего спутника Рене. Камер-юнкеры переглянулись и прыснули.  
\- И псовой охоте, - поспешно добавил Бюрен.  
\- Молодец, что признался, - шепнул ему Рене, - у матушки своя охотничья свора, она обожает собачек.  
\- Собачек? – переспросил Бюрен.  
\- Ну этих – борзых там, гончих, - пояснил Рене, - с которыми охотятся.  
Из царских покоев выглянул бело-золотой де Монэ:  
\- Вы уже здесь? Похвально. У матушки сейчас Тема Волынский, тоже любитель лошадей, так что будете петь дуэтом. Идемте же!  
Де Монэ поманил их и пропал за дверью. Бюрен стоял потрясенным столбом, Рене взял его за руку и решительно увлек за собою – в покои. Камер-юнкеры пропели вслед, почти хором:  
\- Доброй охоты, Красавчик!  
Екатерина, матушка или хозяйка, как называли ее придворные, не была красавицей в том смысле, что вкладывают в это понятие куртуазные трубадуры. Да и невозможно сохранить красоту – после рождения одиннадцати детей, а именно столько и родилось у них с Петром принцесс и принцев. И только две принцессы – остались. Нет, она не была красавица, но она была – Цирцея. Толстая и нелепая, любительница ярких цветов и массивных украшений, и даже сейчас парижское платье смотрелось на ней как чехол на подушке, а из прически уже выбилась пара черных прядей, нелепо торчащих. Но де Монэ смотрел на свою хозяйку – как на богиню, и в каждом его движении к ней были и нежность, и восхищение, и отчего-то сострадание и жалость. Восемь лет он был рядом, и в горе, и в радости, и все эти годы – у ее ног. Не как Рене, для которого связь с царицей была лишь строкой в его дневничке соблазнителя, инициалами на последней странице, отведенной для особ королевской крови. Де Монэ и в самом деле уверовал в свою богиню, и поклонялся ей, и мог убить за нее. Да, он же и собирался – убить.  
Возле кресла Екатерины обретался почтительный Тема Волынский, в прошлом – блистательный дипломат, один из лучших экспертов по мусульманским странам, ныне – астраханский и казанский губернатор. Ловкость в обращении с мусульманским сообществом весьма пригождалась ему и на новом месте его службы. Волынский все так же походил на корсара на пылающей палубе пиратского корабля, и посмотрел он на Рене – с брезгливым презрением. Рене для него был – ничтожный братишка Гасси, вошь придворная, штатский шпак и пшют.  
Рене за руку втащил деревянного Бюрена в раскрашенную райскими птицами комнату-шкатулку, и такое их появление не осталось незамеченным – Екатерина умилилась и рассмеялась. Ее многое веселило, особенно сейчас, когда к ногам упали все мечты – царица вообще была дама легкая и добродушная.  
\- Кого это ты так тащишь за собою, Красавчик? – весело спросила она, - Пусть не трясется, его здесь не съедят.  
Рене приложился к царской ручке – обветренной и в нелепых перстнях – и почтительно представил Бюрена:  
\- Рекомендую вам, матушка, господина Эрнста фон Бюрена, эксперта по конной выездке и фигурам над землей. И уникального специалиста по псовой охоте. Про собак он знает все, и даже немного больше.  
Рене отступил и незаметно вытолкнул оцепеневшего Бюрена вперед. Фигуры над землей Екатерину не впечатлили, а псовая охота заинтересовала.  
\- Ты Эрик, да? – Бюрен поцеловал царице ручку, и Екатерина привычно придержала пальцами его подбородок – была у нее привычка вот так хватать красивых молодых людей, - Скажи, стоит ли резать борзым их прибылые пальцы?  
Эрик фон Бюрен выпрямился – как только его отпустили – и ответил:  
\- Ваше величество, прибылой палец у борзой – есть порок и брак. При зимней охоте собака сорвет эти пальцы о жесткий наст. Много крови, придется долго лечить. Лучше сразу отрезать, чтобы животное не страдало.  
Бюрен говорил взволнованно и страстно, он начал по-русски, перескочил затем на немецкий, а потом и вовсе на какой-то немецко-французский суржик. Но Екатерина его поняла.  
\- Расскажи, как ты это делаешь? Наши псари резали – так пальцы снова отрастали.   
\- Резать следует четко по суставу, иначе палец вырастет заново, но уже без когтя, - волнуясь и запинаясь, рассказал Бюрен, - Это лучше всего делать на третий день после рождения.  
\- А я вам, матушка, то же говорил, - вкрадчиво промурлыкал губернатор Волынский, и почти с нежностью взглянул на приглашенного эксперта Бюрена, - Прикажите привести с псарни Флорку, пусть господин сей оценит – верно ли пальцы у нее обрезаны.  
\- Виля, прикажи привести Флорку, - не приказала, попросила Екатерина своего величественного секретаря, и Виллим Иванович удалился в смежные комнаты.  
\- Скажи, Эрик, а как ты коня в пезаду ставишь? – лукаво спросил у Бюрена губернатор-корсар, - По испанским правилам или по парижским?  
\- Нет испанских правил, милостивый государь, - старательно выговаривая русские слова, отвечал Бюрен, - Существует испанская школа, но находится она в Вене. Названа так, оттого что лошади в конюшне – испанской породы. И парижских правил не бывает, есть версальская верховая школа, но в ней те же правила, что и в венской, почти ничем не отличаются.  
Волынский рассмеялся:  
\- Он и в самом деле что-то знает, ваше величество.  
Рене смутило слово «пезада», и про собачьи пальцы он толком ничего не понял. Но Бюрен, кажется, перестал трястись и толково отвечал. Даже умудрился понравиться злющему снобу Теме Волынскому.  
\- А вот и наши охотнички! – хлопнула в ладоши Екатерина. Де Монэ привел псаря с целыми пятью борзыми – щенной сукой и четырьмя щенками. Все пять собак были рыжие, поджарые и лохматые, и у Рене мгновенно зачесались накрашенные глаза.  
\- Вот, смотри, профессор, - разрешила Екатерина, - Флорка – самая маленькая, она самой слабой родилась.  
Рене отошел от собак, чтобы не лить слез, и встал за креслом Екатерины – по другую сторону от злого Темы Волынского. Бюрен присел на корточки возле тощего вертлявого щенка, и собака-мать тут же глухо зарычала. Бюрен сказал ей что-то ласковое на своем французском суржике, и рычание прекратилось. Он взял щенка на руки, не боясь испачкать свой наряд рыжей линяющей шерстью, и осмотрел задние лапки:  
\- Все сделано правильно, ничего не должно отрасти, - он прижался носом к рыжему носу щенка, - У нашей девочки, у такой красавицы…  
Рене ощутил болезненный укол идиотской ревности – дурак, приревновал к бессловесной твари. Екатерина повернулась к нему и прошептала, так, что слышал ее только Рене:  
\- Ты влюбился, Красавчик. Осторожнее, ты горишь…  
И Рене почувствовал, как мучительно краснеет под всеми своими белилами – и спасибо белилам, никто этого не увидел.  
Бюрен продолжал возиться с Флоркой – забыл обо всем, охотник несчастный.  
\- Можешь оставить щенка себе, Эрик фон Бюрен, - разрешила Екатерина, - нет, не целуй мне руку, ты весь в шерсти. Мне в этом платье еще посла принимать.  
\- Я был прав, хозяйка? – задушевным шепотом напомнил о себе Тема Волынский, и Екатерина ответила почти сердито:  
\- Прав, всегда ты прав, Темочка, аж тошно. Будем теперь по-твоему борзым пальцы стричь.  
\- Время, матушка, - сдержанно проговорил де Монэ.  
\- Ступайте, - отпустила посетителей Екатерина, и псарь тут же увел собак – только Флорка осталась на руках у вновь одеревеневшего Бюрена, - Ты и правда профессор, Эрик фон Бюрен, и лошадиный, и собачий. Виля, выдай ему пятьсот рублей из средств канцелярии – за добрый совет. И ступайте уже отсюда – у нас посол на пороге.  
Тема Волынский перегнулся к Рене за спинкой царского кресла и прошептал:  
\- Прощай, Салаи, - никто в комнате кроме них двоих не знал, что такое Салаи, только сам Тема и его адресат понимали, что это на самом деле – оскорбление. Но адресат лишь пожал плечами, сдул с кончиков пальцев воздушный поцелуй и – не стал отвечать.  
Рене и Бюрен, как во сне, миновали приемную с хихикающими камер-юнкерами и остановились в коридоре. Губернатор Волынский куда-то исчез вместе с де Монэ – они были давние приятели.  
Майское солнце косыми лучами падало из окон, и шерсть щенка заиграла на ярком свету, как настоящее золото. Флорка зажмурилась и облизала лицо своего нового хозяина.  
\- Герцогиня разрешит тебе ее оставить? – спросил Рене.  
\- Я же не просто секретарь, - со скромной гордостью отвечал Бюрен, - я знаю, как ее уговорить.  
Рене понимающе улыбнулся – на ярком солнце его золотая пудра тоже переливалась и сияла, ослепительные искры вспыхивали в волосах и на подчеркнутых золотом скулах.  
\- Вы просто светитесь – и ты, и Флорка, - отметил Бюрен, и в голосе его послышалось что-то вроде нежности, - вы с ней похожи, оба – словно из золота. Тебя же так и зовут – Рейнгольд, золото.  
\- Это имя я получил в честь отступника Паткуля, - ответил Рене, размышляя о том, что за недавнее представление Ла Брюс потребовал бы от Бюрена как минимум ночь любви, - Моя золотая пудра приложилась к имени чуть позже.   
\- И сейчас ты как бы декларируешь – Рейнгольд – это золото, но больше не Паткуль?- уточнил Бюрен.  
\- Возможно…Прости, я должен тебя оставить, у меня назначено свидание.  
Рене приподнялся на цыпочки – даже красные каблуки камер-юнкера не делали его с Бюреном одного роста – и на прощание поцеловал своего невольного мучителя долгим и страстным поцелуем. И Бюрен стоически терпел – возможно, он считал такие поцелуи неизбежной составляющей столичной светской жизни.

Гензель Бергхольц корпел над рукописью – он даже соорудил в комнате импровизированный письменный столик. Старательный юнкер вдохновенно покрывал каракулями лист за листом, и особо цветистые фразы проговаривал вслух:  
\- Превосходная кавалерственная дама, баронесса Прасковья фон Кауниц изволили продефилировать в третьей паре менуэта с генерал-адьютантом, принцем Артемием Волынским.  
\- Он не принц, - поправил писателя Рене, - он, кажется, князь.  
Бергхольц тут же вычеркнул «принца» и вписал над ним – «кназ».  
Рене сидел с ногами на своей кровати и в порыве жесточайшей меланхолии – вязал, то ли носок, то ли перчатку, но явно что-то длинное. Спицы неторопливо двигались в его гибких пальцах, фамильный перстень поблескивал розовыми искрами, клубок игриво катался в ногах. В дверь заскреблись, и тут же в комнату просочился Ла Брюс, довольный и счастливый:  
\- Как продвигается твой роман, Гензель?  
\- С течением жизни, - важно ответил Бергхольц, - записываю все, что вижу.  
\- А как продвигается твой роман, Рене?  
\- Никак, - отвечал печальный Рене.  
\- Тебя отвергли? – ужаснулся Ла Брюс.  
\- Меня не замечают. В упор не видят, - злые спицы замелькали быстрее, - у меня роман – с прозекторской деревянной колодой. Столько же взаимности.  
\- Ах, Ренешечка, - Ла Брюс грациозно, как бабочка, приземлился на кровать возле Рене и нежно приобнял его, - всему-то вас, молодых, нужно учить. Ничего без меня не можете.  
\- Еще бы. Мне бы твой нахрап, - Рене дернул плечом, стряхивая Ла Брюсовскую руку.  
\- Нахрап… - оскорбился томный Бруно, - Это не нахрап, мой мальчик, нахрап – он у лошадей. Это буря, и натиск, помноженные на опыт. Ты уже признался?  
\- Как?! – поднял на него Рене трагические глубокие глаза, - Он же не дама. Он не знает галантного языка, и мушек читать не умеет. Я ему про греческий – а он мне в ответ про латынь.  
\- Даже так? – хохотнул Ла Брюс, - Ладно, учись, пока я жив. Все мы знаем, что завтра коронация. Твоего мучителя в собор не пустят, не набрал достаточно баллов. Его герцогиня просидит всю коронацию в кресле для почетных гостей, а потом переместится вместе с сестрою в такое же кресло – в специальную ложу для коронованных особ. Она ничему не помешает, ей будет не до того. Попроси Керуба тебя отпустить – вряд ли он упрется, если узнает, зачем, все-таки он Керуб, а не Цербер. Хватай в охапку своего лошадиного профессора, и я жду вас – на крыше нашего павильона. Скрипач сыграет Генделя, кастрат что-нибудь подходящее споет – вот вам и куртуазная атмосфера. Вся публика будет на коронации, и только я с моим оркестром – возле вас.  
\- Погонят же, - предположил скептический Гензель.  
\- Меня? – возмутился Ла Брюс, - Я скажу, что это – последняя репетиция. И потом, представь, кем надо быть, чтобы погнать – меня. С моего же павильона.  
\- Принцем Александром, - тут же ответил Гензель.  
\- Этот парвеню тоже будет занят, он отирается возле хозяина.  
\- А я? – вдруг вспомнил Гензель, - Одно из кресел на павильоне – мое.  
\- Я возьму тебя с собой, к музыкантам, - пообещал ему Ла Брюс, - побудешь в гуще событий, наберешь материала для книги. Я буду дирижировать, а ты – посидишь рядом. С этого места видно всех высоких особ, а с павильона – вообще никого.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Бергхольц.  
Рене посмотрел на свой носок и в отчаянии распустил его наполовину:  
\- Ничего не выйдет. Все равно, как если бы я притащил на свидание кучера или конюха.  
\- Что ты понимаешь! – взвился Ла Брюс, - Что ты знаешь о кучерах? А о конюхах? У меня в Париже был безумный роман с профосом – и бог ты мой, какой это был мужчина! Не будь жесток к простым сословиям – они таят в себе множество сюрпризов, нужен разве что правильный подход. А Гендель способен растопить сердце даже ассенизатору, не то, что лошадиному профессору.  
\- Что есть Гендель? – спросил любознательный Бергхольц.  
\- Молодой, но уже известный композитор, - просветил его Ла Брюс, - мастерски сплетает эрос и танатос. Начинает – как механическая табакерка, и вдруг прорывается такой надрыв, такое страдание! Но табакерка захлопывается – и в ней – кровоточащее сердце. Рене, помнишь ли ты, чье признание ужалило тебя в самое сердце?  
\- Конечно, - отвечал Рене. Он помнил.  
\- Повтори его своему фон Бюрену. Если после всего он останется холоден – что ж, значит, он тебя не стоит.  
\- Он и так меня не стоит, - грустно ответил Рене, - Но чему это может помешать?  
\- Жаль, братец твой Карл Густав так и не доехал до Москвы, - вспомнил вдруг юнкер Бергхольц, - Тогда бы Бюрен герцогине больше не понадобился.  
«Слава богу, что не доехал» - подумал Рене и внутренне содрогнулся – представил, что было бы, если бы Гасси вдруг появился в Москве.

Это не была победа и не было поражение – это было ликующее ничто, ослепительная пустота. Они взошли на крышу павильона, убранную искусственными цветами – и тут же запиликали скрипки, и кастрат запел так, что сладко защемило сердце.  
Après les jours rouges et jaunes  
Commencera et s'achèvera l'hiver.  
Mon malheur d'avoir trop d'esprit,  
Ne soit pas triste, ai l'air plus réjoui.  
Et je rentrerai à la maison  
Avec un bouclier, peut-être d'argent,  
Peut-être indigent,  
En tout cas, dès que je peux.*  
(*После дней, красных и желтых,  
Начнется и окончится зима  
Саркастичное мое несчастье,  
Не грусти, попытайся выглядеть счастливым  
Я вернусь домой  
Может, со щитом или,  
Быть может, с серебряными монетами  
В любом случае – как только смогу)

-Ты можешь сказать мне дату своего рождения? – поинтересовался Бюрен со своим обычным серьезным и глупым видом.  
\- Зачем? – ошеломленно спросил Рене.  
\- Я составлю для тебя гороскоп. Ты алхимик, а я – астролог, - в голосе Бюрена звучала даже некоторая гордость.  
Рене сказал ему на ухо – ту дату, что была у него во всех документах. Просто машинально. Задержался возле него на мгновение, вдохнул опьяняющий черный мускус – и отошел. Да, Гендель был именно таков, как говорил о нем Ла Брюс – холодноватая, механическая музыка, вдруг отдающаяся в сердце живой, мучительной болью.  
\- Что ты думаешь обо мне, Эрик, только честно? – спросил Рене, - Что я дурак?  
Никакие приемы с ним не работали. Ты не соблазнишь – того, кто тебя не видит. Рене проиграл эту войну, не успев ее развязать.  
\- Какой же ты дурак? – удивился бесхитростный Бюрен, - Ты мой коллега, но только куда удачливее – и принцесса у тебя была, и вот сейчас… - он замялся, - Ты многих знаешь, и умеешь себя держать. И в тебе достаточно сострадания, чтобы носиться с таким бревном, как я. Наверное, ты видишь во мне себя в прошлом?  
\- Да ничего я не вижу! – Рене со злостью пнул ограду и поцарапал парадную туфлю, - Скажи мне, что ты думаешь сейчас, когда смотришь на меня? Мы здесь с тобою, вдвоем, когда все наши хозяйки и метрессы сидят на коронации, а мы на крыше, для нас поет придворный кастрат – два русских рубля в час, между прочим – и придворный концертмейстер для нас дирижирует. Вот этим всем.  
\- Я думал, они просто репетируют, - совсем потерялся Бюрен.  
\- Ладно, забудь, - Рене тряхнул головой, и золотой локон упал ему на лицо. Он подошел к Бюрену – вот же чертов каменный цезарь из саксонского замка! – и спросил еще раз, глядя снизу вверх в черные глаза нюренбергской куклы, - Скажи, но только честно – вот смотришь ты на меня – и что обо мне думаешь?  
\- Когда впервые тебя увидел – удивился – неужели такие красивые бывают? - смущенно признался чистосердечный Бюрен, - Я никогда прежде не видел таких красивых людей – и так близко.  
\- У тебя появился шанс увидеть меня еще ближе, - отчего-то зло отвечал Рене. Он подумал, что в жизни его, как в барочной опере, одна и та же фраза повторяется с разными интонациями. Как в ариях da capo. Как в рондо поэта Вийона. – Я люблю тебя, Эрик, и уже все это видят, кроме тебя, - повторил он признание бедной своей Керубины.  
\- Ну, я не знаю…- растерялся Бюрен, - как честный лютеранин, я должен сейчас тебя пристыдить.  
\- А я не лютеранин, - легко отвечал Рене, вдруг в мгновение ока очнувшись от этого дурака – свободным, - Я агностик. Прощайте, месье Эрик, надеюсь, шрамы ваши затянутся и герцогиня будет к вам благосклонна. Коллега.  
Рене повернулся на каблуках – так, что полы его золотистых одежд взлетели, и вихрем золотой пудры осыпало идиота Бюрена – и танцующей придворной походкой направился прочь. Бюрен остался на крыше, стоять столбом с открытым ртом, и стоял так, наверное, до самого фейерверка. Рене спустился с крыши павильона – Генделя все еще играли, и он физически ощущал, как захлопнулась шкатулка, оставив внутри – его кровоточащее сердце. Если бы умел – он бы расплакался, но Рене не умел.

Книгу ему принес лакей – после обеда, наверное, гулял с ней по городу полдня, не утруждая себя.  
\- Почему твой хозяин не принес ее сам? – спросил Рене, хотя прекрасно знал ответ – хозяин попросту не хотел его лишний раз видеть.  
\- Барин на охоте, - разъяснил лакей, - приходил к вам утром, но ваша милость почивала.  
Рене взял у слуги книгу – злосчастного Плювинеля – и прижал к груди:  
\- Жаль. Ну что ж, спасибо тебе, ступай.  
Лакей смотрел на него и ждал – наверное, денег.  
\- В книге – записка для вашей милости, - наконец сказал слуга и яростно почесался.  
\- У тебя что – вши? – ужаснулся Рене.  
\- Не, блохи, - невозмутимо отвечал лакей, - А то – с Флорки-то, - и вразвалочку вышел, видимо, понял, что этот камер-юнкер – жадина.  
Рене потряс книгой над кроватью – выпала записка. Почерк у Бюрена был каллиграфический, буквы вытянутые, стройные, красивые.  
«Мой Рейнгольд, прости, если черствость моя нечаянно тебя ранила. Ты знаешь, что прежняя моя жизнь отнюдь не способствовала оттачиванию галантных манер. Твоя дружба и участие в моей ничтожной судьбе мне очень дороги, и жаль, если я не сумел показать тебе, насколько. Сегодня мы на охоте в Измайлово (надеюсь, тебе известна эта русская деревня). Приезжай, герцогиня моя будет не против, если ты присоединишься к охоте, и обещает для тебя отдельную палатку. Сразу после охоты мы собираемся возвращаться домой, и потом когда с тобою увидимся, бог весть. Я не хотел бы остаться в твоей памяти неблагодарным болваном. Приезжай, если простишь своего неловкого друга. П.С. Я составил для тебя гороскоп. Твой Э.И.Б.»  
Скорее всего, Эрик фон Бюрен по простоте душевной не знал нюансов употребления в письмах обращения «мой». Вряд ли он сознательно обращался к Рене Левенвольду как к возлюбленному или супругу.  
Рене спустился в конюшни и разыскал Кейтеля – камердинер и слуга прибыл с молодым Левенвольдом из Дерпта и теперь дрожал над своим подопечным, как над тухлым яйцом. Кейтель до судорог боялся, что и этот его наниматель может по глупости своей отправиться к праотцам.  
\- Кейтель, взнуздай мне лошадь, - велел Рене величественно и небрежно, - Только не дохлятину, а кого-нибудь поживее.  
\- Ваша милость рискует сверзиться с «поживее», - скептически оценил его способности Кейтель.  
\- Не твое дело. Мне нужно срочно ехать. Ты знаешь, где оно такое – Измайлово?  
\- Господь с вами, ваша милость! – всполошился камердинер, - В дыру такую ехать на ночь глядя! Разбойники, тати, солдаты беглые! Они же вас, как комарика, прихлопнут, - Кейтель окинул критическим взором своего субтильного господина.  
\- Сам ты комарик, - оскорбился Рене, - я возьму пистолет.  
\- Что мертвому припарки. Я еду с вами, - решительно постановил Кейтель, - Прикажете одеть вас для охоты?  
\- Сам справлюсь, - бросил Рене, он уже переступал на месте от нетерпения, как порывистый конь, - Седлай лошадей, я сейчас к тебе вернусь.  
\- Как прикажете, хозяин, - степенно отозвался Кейтель.  
Рене вознесся обратно в свою комнатку. Гензель Бергхольц пребывал на дежурстве, это Рене, пользуясь благосклонностью и заинтересованностью в себе де Монэ, сказался больным. Никакого специального охотничьего наряда у Рене, конечно, не было и в помине. Он выбрал кафтан попроще, без шитья и дорогих пуговиц, и с тоскливым вздохом натянул на ноги парижские ботфорты, стоившие ему когда-то целого состояния. «Пропали ботфорты, - простился с любимцами Рене, - пали жертвой безрассудной страсти». Он не стал, конечно, лепить на охоту мушки, но с золотистым своим париком так и не смог расстаться – ведь Бюрен и не подозревал о его черных волосах – и серьги вдел в уши, пусть и небольшие, без них он чувствовал себя все равно что голым.  
Кейтель на улице разразился разбойничьим свистом – это означало, что лошади готовы. Рене заткнул за пояс небольшой, словно игрушечный пистолет, взял из-под подушки свое неопределенного рода вязание – то ли носок, то ли перчатку, и спрятал в карман. В последний раз поправил перед зеркальцем парик и опрометью бросился из комнаты.

Конечно же, два немца заблудились среди подмосковного майского бездорожья. Деревенские жители смотрели иронически на двух холеных нарядных иностранцев, на картавом изуродованном русском пытавшихся выспросить дорогу в Измайлово. Под оценивающими и глумливыми взглядами пейзан Рене ощутил себя тем самым кумирским богом, обреченным на немедленное позорное сожжение. Наконец дородная и румяная баба сжалилась над скитальцами и толково и доходчиво разъяснила Кейтелю – она из-за его толщины сочла его главным – как им попасть в столь вожделенное Измайлово.  
\- Послушай, милый, - под конец объяснений громовым шепотом вопросила Кейтеля их спасительница, - Кто это с тобою – парень или девка? Вроде и в штанах, но уж больно хорошенький, и сережки висят…  
\- Кавалер, - сдержанно отвечал камердинер.  
\- Ты не взыщи, - оправдалась баба, - тут намедни цесаревна Лисавет охотилась, так тоже в панталонах, и в шляпе мужеской – вот я и спрашиваю, может, тоже принцесса какая.  
\- Это унизительно, - не выдержал Рене, - перед тобою барон фон Левенвольде, - и молодой человек горделиво выпрямился в седле. Баба хихикнула и, похоже, ослепительной красоты его не оценила.  
\- Где ты, дура, видела принцесс с усами? – из кособокой избы явился ехидный дед и присоединился к любопытной бабе.  
\- Так вот же, сего дня проезжала кавалькада, - баба с упоением выговорила сложное слово, - принцесса Курляндская со свитой. И та принцесса была – как раз и с усами.  
Рене и Кейтель переглянулись, и подавились сдерживаемым смехом. Рене бросил бабе монетку, та проворно уловила ее подолом, и всадники умчались прочь в облаке пыли.

В охотничий лагерь они приехали затемно. По всему было видно, что гости опоздали и охота уже окончена – на полянке свежевали оленьи туши, и трава была пестрой от разбросанных птичьих перьев. Потрепанный курляндский егерь с перевязанной ладонью проводил Рене в охотничий домик. Герцогиня Курляндская в мужском наряде, который, прямо скажем, ничего хорошего не подчеркивал, грелась у печки, вытянув к огню могучие руки. Бюрен обретался за ее спиною, в уголочке, скромный и почтительный.  
\- Я и не ждала вас, барон, - густым басом произнесла герцогиня, и Рене поразился – какой низкий у этой женщины голос. А еще – с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не смотреть во все глаза на ее усы.  
\- Мы заблудились, - признался Рене и поцеловал ее руку – увы, незнакомую с благословенной богиней Гигиеей, - к вам ведут извилистые и тайные тропы, герцогиня.  
Герцогиня басовито хохотнула, и Рене обдало отчетливым ароматом крепкого алкоголя.  
\- Мы поставили для вас палатку, барон, но вы можете заночевать и в моем доме, - герцогиня игриво подмигнула и, кажется, даже пошатнулась, впрочем, возможно, она просто не была грациозна, - У меня есть напиток с вашей родины, шотландский виски. Как вы на это смотрите, барон?  
\- Helas… - с поддельным сожалением склонил голову Рене, - увы, доктор Бидлоу запретил мне пить. Могут вновь раскрыться сифилитические язвы.  
Герцогиня незаметно вытерла поцелованную руку о заднюю часть панталон.  
\- Что ж, тогда мой Бюрен вас проводит. Яган, отведи барона к его палатке, - Бюрен подобострастно кивнул, - а я буду спать. Ну и приятели у тебя, Яган, - прошептала она прошедшему за ее спиной Бюрену, и, спохватившись, повернулась к Рене, - Ваш брат, барон… отчего он не приехал в Москву, как обещал? Я ждала его страстно…  
\- Обязанности ландрата, - пожал плечами Рене, - возможно, в этот самый час он, как и я, плутает по московским дорогам и пытается отыскать тропинку к вашему домику, прекрасная герцогиня.  
А сам при этом подумал – «Не дай бог».  
\- Твоими устами, барон, - зевнула герцогиня, - Ступайте, мне пора спать. Мартинка, поди сюда, я ложиться желаю!  
Из смежной комнаты выглянула пышная Мартинка, и Рене с Бюреном сочли за благо удалиться. Они спустились с низкого крылечка – вдали в темноте заманчиво светился костер.  
\- Пойдем, посидим с егерями, - предложил повеселевший без хозяйки Бюрен, - У тебя что, и в самом деле – это самое? Язвы?  
\- Просто не хотел с нею пить, - объяснил Рене, - ты же видел, что она мне предлагала? Для тебя она – служба, а мне-то зачем это чучело?  
\- А со мною ты будешь пить? – спросил Бюрен, отчего-то волнуясь. От него тоже пахло спиртным – не разило, как от герцогини, но заметно несло, - Мне удалось увести у муттер бутылку этого, вашего, шотландского.  
\- Ты же знаешь, Эрик, из твоих рук я выпью даже яд, - отвечал Рене с горькой иронией, - Пойдем же к твоему костру, и напьемся – с егерями. Ты же не должен будешь вернуться потом к своей хозяйке?  
\- Я на сегодня уже все, отстрелялся, - смущенно и грубо ответил Бюрен.  
\- Почему она звала тебя – Яган? – вспомнил Рене.  
\- Оттого, наверное, что мое полное имя Эрнст Иоганн, - признался Бюрен, - почему-то мужчины зовут меня первым именем, а женщины – вторым.  
Возле костра обретался один-единственный егерь, все тот же, с перевязанной рукой. Он соорудил для господ подобия сидений из набитых сеном мешков и подкинул в огонь еще хворосту.  
\- А где остальные? – спросил Бюрен, устраиваясь среди мешков поудобнее. В свете костра Рене наконец разглядел его в этой его ипостаси – охотника, - в домике Эрик все прятался за спиною своей корпулентной хозяйки. Длинные волосы Бюрена растрепались и упали на лоб, охотничий костюм был самого простецкого вида, и к ночи на щеках обозначилась голубоватая тень отросшей щетины. Так он еще больше сделался похож – на того каменного цезаря-солдата.  
\- Все ушли туши свежевать, - объяснил егерь, - Один я, калека, за огнем слежу. К утру нужно добычу сложить, чтобы увезти ее можно было.  
\- Герцогиня бедная, - дополнил его объяснение Бюрен, - эта охота для нас – царская подачка. Русский легат Бестужев разграбил Курляндию, так, что в замке – голые стены, а в лесах – больше не на кого охотиться, - Бюрен протянул ему бутылку – Рене отхлебнул из горлышка, обжегся, закашлялся и бутылку вернул, - Ты же, Рене, говорил, что ты прозектор – может, тебе тоже интересно будет потрошить туши?  
\- Тс-с, - приложил Рене палец к губам, - только ты обо мне это знаешь. Для всех прочих я – просто придворный хлыщ. И я не люблю возиться с тушами, если это возможно, стараюсь предоставить честь другим. Где мой слуга, тоже потрошит кого-нибудь? – обратился Рене к егерю, чувствуя, как от национального шотландского напитка у него уже несколько путаются мысли.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - ухмыльнулся егерь, - ваш камердинер в карты сел играть с доезжачими.  
\- Я им не завидую, - посочувствовал Рене. Он порылся в карманах и извлек то ли носок свободной вязки, то ли вообще бог знает что, - Эрик, это для тебя. Вернее, для твоей новой собаки.  
\- Что это? – Бюрен отпил из бутылки, предложил егерю – тот отхлебнул со сдержанной жаждой – и взял у Рене его подарок, - Это что – рукоделие?  
\- Это намордник для собаки, - бутылка вернулась к Рене, он сделал глоток и ощутил, как в нем прибыло храбрости и даже – о ужас! – некоторой лихости, - В нем ты сможешь везти щенка с собою в карете.  
\- Если самого меня пустят в карету, - усмехнулся Бюрен и повернулся к егерю, - Приятель, приведи-ка мою Флорку.  
Он не приказывал, он просил. Рене подумал – такого мягкого господина никто не захочет слушаться. Как он заведует хозяйством в целом замке? Сам Рене великолепно умел и повелевать, и давать указания.  
Егерь поднялся с места и пропал в темноте – ушел за собакой. Бюрен вновь приложился к бутылке, отставил ее от себя и вытащил из-за пазухи сложенный лист бумаги:  
\- Вот твой гороскоп, видит бог, я старался.  
Рене пробежал глазами ахинею, написанную стройным, каллиграфическим почерком – он знал, что даже если гороскоп не сбудется, а он не сбудется ни за что, адресат гороскопа будет хранить его вместе с той, первой запиской – до скончания времен.  
\- Что такое асцендент, Эрик? – спросил Рене, - Я знаю только асцит.  
\- Знак зодиака, восходящий в момент твоего рождения, - пояснил астролог, - если ты посмотришь на звездное небо…  
\- Знаешь, Эрик, у меня как раз появилась потребность посмотреть на звездное небо, - хихикнул Рене, - например, из вон тех зарослей. Нет, не пугайся, это не намек на галантные игры, просто слишком много выпито…  
\- Да я понял, - рассмеялся Бюрен, - пойдем вместе, у меня тоже появилась потребность, как ты говоришь – увидеть звездное небо.  
Вдали от костра звездное небо и в самом деле было видно замечательно – холодные отчетливые звезды внимательно смотрели с небес, склоняясь к верхушкам сосен.  
\- Вот мое любимое созвездие – «Две собаки», - показал Бюрен свободной рукой, - прежде оно называлось «Сердце Карла», но астрологи решили, что новое название идет ему больше.  
\- Замечательная лекция, Эрик, как говорится, под томный шелест струй, - Рене застегнул свои щегольские панталоны и пожалел, что в таком месте ну никак не вымоешь руки, - Знаешь, что самое забавное? Эта туалетная лекция – самое romantique, из всего, что у нас с тобою было.  
Бюрен тоже застегнулся и теперь смотрел на него в темноте – как хищник, готовый то ли к прыжку, то ли к бегству:  
\- То есть все это время – это было не просто дружеское участие, Рене?  
\- Да, Эрик, так уж вышло, что меня угораздило втюхаться в дядьку, который в упор меня не видит, - с веселой злостью ответил Рене, - Пойдем, твой приятель привел твою собаку.  
Егерь сидел возле костра, подкидывал в пламя ветки, и рыжая Флорка прыгала рядом. Бюрен тут же примерил на щенка намордник, был покусан, но победил, и теперь любовался результатом. Похоже было на то, как если бы собака сунула морду в носок. Рене улегся на импровизированные перины с видом томной одалиски и сделал из бутылки несколько глубоких, основательных глотков. В ушах его уже шумело, и хотелось то ли подвига, то ли лечь и умереть.  
\- Где моя палатка, Эрик? – спросил он Бюрена, и тот показал ему на что-то, смутно белеющее в темноте:  
\- Вон она. Я провожу тебя, когда ты захочешь спать.  
Рене вспоминал, как в Риге ему удалось уложить в постель нескольких дурочек именно при помощи вина, но тут же с разочарованием сообразил, что Бюрен слишком большой, и Рене сам отключится прежде, чем тот напьется.  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что ты француз? – спросил он Бюрена.  
\- Мой отец так считал, а я склонен ему верить, - ответил рассудительный Бюрен, - правда, нет никаких документов, которые бы это подтверждали.  
\- Так напиши письмо маршалу Арману, - посоветовал легкомысленный Рене, - наш де Монэ написал письмо адмиралу де Ла Кроа, тот, правда, послал Керуба куда подальше, но де Монэ все равно теперь пишется де Ла Кроа…  
\- А отчего муттер говорила, что ты шотландец? – вспомнил Бюрен.  
\- Оттого, что я шотландец. На четверть. Моя бабушка Изабелла Архарт родом из Шотландии.  
\- Это у вас носят такие клетчатые юбочки и танцуют джигу?  
\- Ну да, - немного смутился Рене, - только бабушка называла этот танец «ривердэнс».  
\- И ты умеешь? – не поверил Бюрен.  
\- В какой-то степени… В детстве у меня неплохо получалось, - Рене поднялся со своего ложа и сделал несколько пробных па. Флорка бдительно подняла уши, а егерь уставился во все глаза – не каждый день перед ним бароны выделывали подобные кренделя, - Вот как-то так…  
Он сделал еще несколько воздушных, грациозных прыжков – Бюрен следил за ним с кривой улыбкой – но быстро запутался в ногах, Флорка бросилась его выручать и вместе они свалились на мешки с сеном. Рене чихнул, осторожно оттолкнул от себя щенка, попытался подняться и тут же сел обратно – из-за боли в щиколотке.  
\- Эрик, я, кажется, подвернул ногу.  
\- Тебе хватит пить, и пора ложиться спать, - почти с нежностью сказал Бюрен. Он взял у егеря фонарь, разжег его лучиной от костра, подошел к стонущему Рене и легко закинул на плечо своего невесомого собутыльника:  
\- Так ты, по крайней мере, доберешься до палатки целым.  
\- Так мы оба свалимся, - пробовал возразить Рене, но Бюрен не внял. Он взял фонарь, свистнул Флорку, и с добычей на плече, как древний викинг, направился к белеющей в темноте палатке. Егерь проводил их ошеломленным взглядом.

В палатке расстелен был все такой же набитый сеном матрас, и валялась оставленная заботливым Кейтелем сумка с туалетными принадлежностями. Бюрен поставил фонарь на пол, подальше от матраса, и осторожно сгрузил с плеча свою возмущенную ношу. Затем, не обращая внимания на протесты Рене, стащил с его ноги сапог и принялся ощупывать щиколотку.  
\- Это не та нога! – сердито прошипел Рене. Бюрен ловко снял с него и второй сапог:  
\- Я душу бы дьяволу продал за такие ботфорты, - он бережно, пятка к пятке, поставил сапоги у входа. В палатку сунулась Флорка, и Бюрен приказал ей сурово, - Фу, иди на улицу, охраняй.  
\- Я и продал душу дьяволу, - признался Рене, - ты же слышал, наверное, как я живу.  
\- Не кокетничай, все так хотят, - Бюрен взял его ступню в теплые ладони и провел по чулку снизу вверх, от пятки до колена, - У тебя все цело. Ни перелома, ни вывиха, - он смотрел на изящную ногу в своих руках, как смотрят на предмет искусства, - Правда, никогда не видел таких людей, как ты.  
\- Таких идиотов? – уточнил Рене.  
\- Таких красивых. И точно не решился бы до такого дотронуться. У меня слишком грубые руки, чтобы держать в них подобных херувимов. У тебя и волосы золотые, как у ангела,- бедный Эрик смутился и покраснел, и осторожно поставил ногу Рене на матрас.  
\- Это парик. Просто белокурый парик, модного львиного цвета, - Рене в порыве откровенности сорвал с себя парик и лихо забросил за спину, - Теперь ты разочарован?  
Бюрен не сводил с него взгляда – огонек свечи отражался в его черных глазах, делая их совсем дьявольскими. Или драконьими, по куртуазной классификации. Взгляд его стал тяжелым, как у Гасси – он так же смотрел в определенные моменты на своего младшего брата. Без парика, с зализанными назад черными волосами, Рене казался совсем юным и на самом деле чем-то походил на порочного ангела. Стала заметна граница между набеленной кожей и пылающими маленькими ушами, в которых гипнотически покачивались серьги. Рене поймал этот тяжелый, тревожный взгляд, удержал его и понял, что наконец-то он победил.  
\- Все равно красивый, - глухо произнес Бюрен, - Укладывайся спать, ангел. Я прикажу егерю набрать для тебя воды из родника – утром тебе обязательно захочется пить.  
\- Уже хочется, - вздохнул Рене, - нам, алхимикам, не разрешается напиваться, и у меня нет к этому привычки. Скажи, Эрик, помогла тебе та моя мазь?  
\- Ты хочешь взглянуть? – Бюрен с усмешкой выпутался из своей грубой охотничьей куртки, поднял рукав рубашки и показал Рене шрам, - Видишь, стали светлее.  
Рене перебрался к нему поближе, взял его руку в свои и прижался к шраму губами, и Бюрен, этот проклятый его месье Эрик, осторожно, как любопытный ребенок, коснулся драгоценной серьги в его ухе. Погладил беззащитное ненакрашенное ухо и волнистые черные волосы, зализанные назад, и отважно накрутил на палец блестящую прядь. Рене взглянул на него снизу вверх – скулы его отливали золотом – и невинно улыбнулся:  
\- Я хотел бы видеть их все, - он придвинулся к Эрику совсем близко и почти сидел у него на коленях, и начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке – лишь затем, конечно, чтобы взглянуть, как заживают шрамы.  
\- Я слышал о тебе, что ты очень злой ангел, Рене, - задумчиво произнес Бюрен, он не мешал Рене расстегивать рубашку, только зачем-то накрыл его руки своими, - Иногда мне кажется, ты делаешь все это – чтобы надо мною посмеяться.  
\- Тебе легче надо мной посмеяться, ведь я люблю тебя, а ты меня – нет. Но, как говорят, «Nihil time, nihil dole», - и Рене ловко, как настоящий фреттхен, скользнул на грудь своему мучителю, и поцеловал его – без особой надежды. Он не ожидал ответа, а когда получил его – растерялся. Прежде он всегда хорошо знал – что сейчас будет, но теперь даже боялся предполагать – что у него с этим человеком получится, а чего не произойдет ни при каком раскладе. «Придется импровизировать» - подумал Рене и упал в неожиданный поцелуй, как Офелия в ручей. Этот ужасный месье Эрик тоже принялся расстегивать на нем одежду, и нужно было следить – чтобы он не оборвал все пуговицы, в порыве безрассудной страсти. Рене слышал, как колотится его сердце – как удары того, так и не увиденного ими двоими, триумфального фейерверка.

\- Скоро их не будет видно совсем, - Рене водил пальцем по атласно-смуглой спине своей недавней добычи, - И ты сможешь являться перед своей герцогиней обнаженным, как бог Аполлон. Черт возьми, я уже ей завидую.  
Фонарь в углу светил неярко и ровно, и Рене подумал, что с улицы их видно – как в театре теней. И утешил себя тем, что вряд ли отыщутся желающие на такие зрелища.  
\- И часто ты так охотишься, Рене? – Бюрен повернулся к нему, обнял Рене и прижался лбом к его лбу, - Впрочем, не мое это дело, не моя ты игрушка, и забудешь меня, как только мы уедем. Я понял уже, что у меня своя охота, а у тебя – вот такая…  
\- Вряд ли я теперь тебя забуду, - Рене отстранился от него и показал свою руку – на запястье темнел глубокий, до крови, укус, - И таких еще два. Ты просто вампир, Эрик – ты случайно не висишь вниз головой на балке в этой своей Митаве?  
\- Прости, - Бюрен смутился, - это, конечно, позор. Для меня. Но ты же можешь вылечить их мазью?  
\- Я не стану, - рассмеялся Рене, - я хочу всегда тебя помнить. Моя самая трудная добыча и самая дорогая, - он поцеловал Бюрена в нос и потом – в губы, - Оставь мне на память еще что-нибудь, что можно носить напоказ, а не как эти шрамы.  
Бюрен снял со своей руки перстень с тигровым камнем и надел на палец Рене:  
\- А ты дашь мне – этот, розовый?  
\- Не могу, в нем – яд, - отвечал серьезно Рене, - это оружие, с которым нужно уметь обращаться. Мы с тобою еще успеем обменяться кольцами – когда твоя хозяйка опять приедет ко двору за подачками. Если только пешку твою не съест к тому времени какая-нибудь крупная фигура. А сейчас, увы, я должен одеться и лететь в Москву – на свое камер-юнкерское дежурство, открывать и закрывать двери.  
Рене освободился из объятий – разомкнувшихся неохотно – и начал одеваться. Бюрен внимательно смотрел на него со своего ложа, подперев голову рукой.  
\- Я прежде думал, если со мною подобное случится – я умру от позора, - сказал он наконец с горькой усмешкой, - а теперь мне жалко тебя отпускать.  
Рене подобрал парик, надел на себя, спросил:  
\- Посмотри, ровно? – он склонился к Бюрену и поцеловал его на прощание, - Я люблю тебя, Эрик. Не забывай меня – вот так сразу.  
\- Хорошо, - пообещал Бюрен. Рене подхватил свою сумку, взглянул в последний раз на счастье свое – продажное, неверное, невозможное – и выскользнул из палатки. Он чувствовал спиною тревожный, обжигающий взгляд, но обернуться в последний раз значило – проиграть.  
У палатки ждал его Кейтель – гладил закованную в намордник сонную Флорку. Уже начинало светать, над соснами гасли последние звезды.  
\- Нам нужно уезжать срочно, ваша милость, - взволнованно проговорил Кейтель, - лошади уже готовы.  
\- Что, герцогиня все знает? – комически ужаснулся Рене.  
\- Вы все шутите, ваша милость… У костра ночью нашли покойника, - Кейтель передернулся, - кто-то заколол егеря шпагой.  
Кейтель подхватил своего оцепеневшего господина под руку и быстрым шагом повел к лошадям. Ботфорты Рене сделались темными от мокрой травы. Флорка пустилась было за ними, но быстро повернула обратно, к своему хозяину.  
\- Егерь – тот, что с повязкой? – спросил Рене.  
\- Он самый. На вас вряд ли кто подумает, пока вы спали – к герцогине приезжал всадник, красивый, в богатой одежде и в маске. Он пробыл у нее два часа и потом пошел к костру. Я даже видел его спину.  
\- И – узнал?  
\- Ни я, ни сама герцогиня не узнали этого господина, - с расстановкой произнес Кейтель, - я видел, как он уезжал. Не знаю, как такая звезда ухитрилась повздорить с егерем… Герцогиня спишет убийство на ночных татей – не захочет выдавать аманта, да еще и не из последних… Вот и лошади, ваша милость.  
\- Он искал кого-то, тот господин? – спросил вдруг Рене.  
\- И нашел – герцогиню, ваша милость.  
\- Кейтель, у него был с собою стек? – Рене отвязал лошадь и вскочил в седло. Кейтель тоже оседлал своего коня и ответил тихо и рассудительно:  
\- Стек есть у многих всадников, ваша милость. Видит бог, темно было, я не разглядел.  
Небо над ними светлело. Рене подстегнул коня, взгляд его задержался на собственной руке, держащей повод – два перстня были на ней рядом, смертоносный розовый и простой тигровый. Рене победил, но победа его вместо пьянящего арабского мускуса отдавала горечью пепла – он слишком хорошо знал породу таких, как Бюрен, и понимал, почему тот вдруг позвал его, в последний момент перед отъездом.


	8. 1724.Без запаха

Младшая цесаревна Лисавет и малолетний наследник – последний оставшийся в живых – Петр Алексеевич – совершали неспешную конную прогулку по цветущим аллеям сада. Малочисленная свита следовала за ними – на небольшом расстоянии. Принц не сводил глаз со своей взрослой и очень красивой спутницы. Цесаревна, как всегда на своих конных прогулках – в мужском наряде, самодовольно улыбалась. Этот девятилетний большеглазый мальчик, неуклюжий и явно в нее влюбленный, напоминал принцессе одного вполне взрослого галантного негодяя, не влюбленного ни в кого. Да что там, как две капли воды был на него похож. При взгляде на юного принца в памяти цесаревны всплывали все давние сплетни о матери мальчика и ее ловком гофмаршале Левольде. И цесаревне льстило, что хотя бы один представитель этой их искусительской породы сейчас смотрит на нее с обожанием.  
Встреченные в аллеях люди расступались, кавалеры снимали шляпы и кланялись, дамы почтительно приседали. Лисавет о каждом из встреченных рассказывала принцу последние сплетни, не брезгуя и гадостями.  
\- Вот Ла Брюс, наш почтеннейший концертмейстер, - по-русски, чтобы обидчивый Ла Брюс, услышав, не понял и не оскорбился, поведала Лисавет, - он очень талантлив и мог бы стать богат, но все свои заработки тратит на смазливых мальчишек. Говорят, у него в доме уже гарем из бывших продавцов пирожков и помощников конюха.  
Принц злорадно хихикнул. Лисавет давно подметила, что Петр Алексеевич весьма недобрый мальчик. И это неудивительно – с такой-то кровью в жилах.  
\- Вот живописец Каравак, а все мы зовем его Коровяком, - отрекомендовала принцесса старательно раскланявшегося толстячка.  
\- Привет, Коровяк! – радостно крикнул принц, и придворный художник поклонился ему персонально еще раз, еще ниже.  
\- Ревнив и бездарен, - чувства Каравака Лисавет не щадила, и говорила громко и по-французски, - он выжил от двора всех приличных живописцев, и теперь никого, кроме него, нет – если хочешь портрет, изволь любоваться на квадратную, толстую свою рожу на его произведении.  
\- А меня он здорово написал, - похвастался принц, - вышло лучше, чем в жизни.  
\- Тебя легко писать, царевич, и сложно портрет испортить, - отвечала не без зависти Лисавет, - ты же красавчик.  
\- Нет, вот красавчик! – указал рукою принц, - И с ним Бергхольц, и две толстые фрейлины! Как не оборвутся у них канаты…  
Впереди две весьма объемистые фрейлины качались на качелях. Качели высоко взлетали, с ними взлетали и юбки, даря надежду на некое откровение. Возле качелей стояли два юнкера, Рене Левенвольд и Иоганн Бергхольц, и снизу вверх смотрели на фрейлин. Юнкеры смеялись, пили лимонад, делали фрейлинам вдохновляющие знаки, и Лисавет, как и прежде, окатило волною ненависти и жгучей, мучительной ревности. Она придержала лошадь, лошадь возмущенно заржала. Толстые фрейлины скатились с качелей, юнкеры поставили стаканы с лимонадом в траву. Фрейлины слоново присели, кавалеры виртуозно раскланялись. Принц, чистая душа, хихикнул – из-за столь очевидного контраста между нелепостью дам и изяществом кавалеров.  
\- Как продвигается твоя книга, юнкер Бергхольц? – ласково спросила Лисавет, и счастливый юнкер пролепетал:  
\- С течением жизни, ваше царственное высочество. Жизнь движется – и книга за нею поспевает.  
\- Пиши-пиши, - благословила цесаревна и пояснила для своего юного спутника, - Гензель Бергхольц заделался нашим придворным историографом, писал о маменькиной коронации, а теперь уже обо всем пишет, что при дворе происходит – и о машкерадах, и о лодочных катаниях, и о танцах. Забавно, словно листок газетный читаешь.  
Принц милостиво кивнул Бергхольцу, улыбнулся фрейлинам. Красавчик Рене Левенвольд ему не нравился, и чистосердечный мальчик состроил для него рожу. Кавалькада двинулась дальше.  
\- А про фрейлин толстых что ты скажешь, тетушка? – продолжил игру принц.  
\- Машка и Дашка, дуры брюхатые, давалки беззаветные, - презрительно и задумчиво отвечала Лисавет, - что еще про них говорить? А Красавчик Левенвольд – ничтожество, живет за счет женщин, maman чуть не каждую неделю долги его картежные оплачивает. Что о нем сказать-то, о таракане? Сам глуп как пуп, кабы друг его Остерман его за ниточки не дергал, давно бы сожрали его. Тот же Вилька наш давно на него зубы точит…  
\- За что, тетушка?  
\- Мал ты еще, царевич, чтобы знать, за что, - бросила было цесаревна, но увидев в глазах мальчишки обиду и злость, придержала коня, склонилась к нему в седле и, в точности как ее мать, кончиками пальцев взяла принца за подбородок, - Не плачь, племяшка. Я тебе про Вильку за картами расскажу.  
Принц фыркнул, словно породистый упрямый жеребенок, вырвался из ее руки, пришпорил коня и ускакал вперед. Лисавет усмехнулась, совсем по-женски и даже по-бабьи – еще года три-четыре, и этот мальчик будет ее с потрохами. Один из них, один из этой проклятой колдовской породы, хоть он об этом и сам не догадывается. Он уже ест с ее рук, и лучшей местью тому, второму, будет – если принц полюбит Лисавет и возненавидит – своего отца, о котором он и не знает. Просто потому, что его ненавидит – Лисавет.  
Принцесса все же не удержалась, и с полуоборота головы краем глаза поймала ни разу не своего Рене Левенвольда, со смехом брызгавшего лимонадом в вырез толстой тупой Дашки. На ярком свете Красавчик сиял, как золотая статуя, и смех его, скопированный у Вильки, переливался, словно ручей. Лисавет закусила губу, пришпорила лошадь и полетела догонять – своего принца.

Рене Левенвольд жил теперь в другом доме, куда меньшем, но зато и ближе ко дворцу. И в этом его маленьком доме нашлась все-таки потайная комнатка – для алхимика Десэ. Бывший гувернер Левенвольдов не оставлял своей идеи – изготовить универсальное противоядие митридат – и ежедневно упражнялся, если не в прозекторской Каторжного острога, то в своей маленькой лаборатории. Потайную дверцу в лабораторию скрывал, как и прежде, потрепанный гобелен с Юпитером и Юноной. Гобелен переехал в новый дом вместе с хозяевами.  
Белокурый камер-юнкер Красавчик Левенвольд вернулся со своей службы под утро – и старательный Кейтель перед высоким, стрельчатой формы зеркалом снимал с него придворную позолоту. Золотой кафтан с драгоценными пуговицами уже висел на тонконогой распялке, напоминающей аиста на болоте. Кейтель бережно снял с хозяина золотистый парадный парик и торжественно водрузил – на безликого деревянного болвана. Снял с волос тонкую сетку, не дающую им рассыпаться, и принялся расчесывать длинные черные пряди.  
\- Смотри внимательно, нет ли вшей, - напутствовал его Рене, - одна дама была сегодня со мною любезна, - он сделал красноречивое движение бровями, - и я в ней совсем не уверен.  
\- Бог миловал вас, - успокоил камердинер своего господина, - ни одной нет.  
Специальными губками Рене стер со своего лица – синие стрелки, карминную помаду, фарфоровые белила. Маска пропала, и проступило из-под нее истинное лицо – с прозрачной кожей, бледное и тонкое, как молодая луна. Призрачно-бледное.  
\- С такой физиономией мне только выть на погосте, - посетовал Рене, - Я превращаюсь в банши, Кейтель.  
\- Вы прекрасны, ваша милость, - возразил объективный Кейтель, - но вам точно следует больше спать.  
Кейтель снял с господина придворные, с красными каблуками, туфли, и надел – мягкие, домашние. Рене смотрел на себя в зеркале – превращение фарфорового блондина с синими стрелками в черноволосую бледную моль заворожило его самого. Два человека жили в нем уже почти десять лет, и никогда не встречались, и Рене-придворный как будто и не был знаком с Рене-алхимиком, Рене-прозектором, Рене-невольным убийцей. Убийцей всех тех, на ком испытывал в Каторжном остроге Десэ свой митридат.  
Кейтель расстегнул на нем длинный жилет, снял, повесил на вешалку.  
\- Погоди, Кейтель, я еще хочу навестить кое-кого перед сном, - Рене вновь спрятал волосы под сетку и накинул шлафрок, - Ты ложись, не жди меня.  
\- Как будет угодно вашей милости, - поклонился Кейтель и был таков.  
Рене подождал, когда шаги его стихнут, вышел в коридор и отодвинул заветный гобелен – открылась потайная дверца. Мрачный Десэ раскладывал по емкостям реактивы, и на лице его было написано – лучше не подходите. Но Рене отважно подошел, встал за его спиною, поднялся на цыпочки и положил подбородок на плечо своего учителя:  
\- Разбираешься с новой поставкой? – спросил он как ни в чем не бывало,- И каково качество?  
\- Так себе, - отвечал Десэ, - Спрячь свой нос, нахватаешься. Хотя бы повяжи платок.  
Рене послушался и повязал нижнюю часть лица платком. И вернул подбородок на плечо Десэ.  
\- Не подлизывайся, - проворчал Десэ, - твои чары на меня не действуют. Прибереги их для Гасси. Ты знаешь, что Гасси в Петербурге, и уже довольно давно?  
\- Слышал о нем, но не видел, - отвечал Рене, - он за что-то зол на меня.  
Рене на самом деле догадывался, за что, и благодарил бога, что брат не желает его видеть.  
\- Это ваши с ним шашни, - брезгливо сказал Десэ, - Гасси был у меня в остроге, и звал меня обратно на мызу. Уж не знаю, что смягчило его каменное сердце. Он обещал предоставить мне все, что я попрошу, и напомнил между делом, что на своей земле он полный хозяин, а в остроге я всегда во власти коменданта.  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Обещал подумать. Сам знаешь, с тобой мне работать легче, Гасси твой деспот и самоупоенный дурак, и все мечтает о ядах, какие наука дать ему не в силах. А ты – знаешь, что мы можем сделать, а что нет.  
\- Боюсь, Десэ, тебе придется все же ехать на мызу к Гасси, - вздохнул Рене.  
Десэ повернул к нему голову – под черной повязкой у него дернулась щека:  
\- Что случилось, малыш?  
\- Помнишь ту записку, что послужила тебе пропуском в острог? Виллим де Монэ, тот тип, что выдал ее, имел со мною в Москве престранный разговор. Если де Монэ чего-то хочет – он первым делом шантажирует, а меня шантажировать можно разве что тобою. Поэтому – уезжай.  
\- А чего хотел Виллим Иванович? – спросил Десэ отчего-то весело.  
\- А чего хотят от алхимика царские аманты? – усмехнулся Рене под своим платком, - Яду, друг мой Десэ.  
\- Даже так? – поднял брови Десэ, - Я-то думал, чего-то для поднятия мужских сил.  
\- Эту станцию его карета давно проехала, - отвечал Рене, - Виллим Иванович чуточку рехнулся на своей высокой должности, он полагает себя пажом, преданным прекрасной даме, и всерьез намерен спасти госпожу из-под власти ее тирана. Уж не знаю, влюблен он на самом деле или просто одержим идификс, но он воистину уверовал в свою Цирцею или Альцину.  
\- Ты прежде говорил о нем – вот тот мужчина, кем я хотел бы родиться, - напомнил Десэ.  
\- Я говорил о внешности, а не об уме, - возразил Рене, - видит бог, ум у военных по большей части слабый. Вот объясни – отчего некоторые откровенные мужеложцы вдруг возводят на пьедестал какую-нибудь женщину и с упоением ей поклоняются?  
\- Кое-кто поклоняется и мужчине… - вкрадчиво и насмешливо ответил ему Десэ.  
\- Я – нет! – фыркнул Рене.  
\- Ты и не мужеложец, ты – блудница вавилонская, и закрутил бы амур даже со статуей, придись она тебе по вкусу, - рассмеялся Десэ, - я не про тебя, я про Гасси.  
\- Что ты смеешься? – настороженно спросил Рене.  
\- Оттого, что твой де Монэ уже побывал и у Гасси, и тоже просил у него аква тофану. А Гасси между делом проболтался мне – он вообще не держит язык за зубами, не удивлюсь, если о просьбе де Монэ знает уже весь их клуб великосветских инвертов. И парочка статс-дам. И Остерман – куда же без него.  
\- Я погиб! – Рене закрыл было лицо руками, но вовремя их отдернул.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил Десэ, - не трогай лицо руками, надышишься ядом. Как твой покойный отец. Отчего это ты погиб?  
\- В Москве я пообещал де Монэ свои услуги, в обмен на одну услугу – от него. Сейчас уже вижу, что продешевил, но тогда мне казалось, что дело идет о жизни и смерти. Я влюблен был в одну статую, как ты говоришь…  
\- К черту статую! Ты обещал ему аква тофану?  
\- Увы…  
\- Так дай ему аква, только без тофаны, - Десэ убрал банки с реактивами в стол и повернулся к Рене, - И то, и другое – вода без вкуса и запаха.   
\- Но через два месяца – никто не умрет? – недоуменно пробормотал Рене, - И что тогда?  
\- Через два месяца тот, кому предназначена тофана – умрет, - тихо и отчетливо проговорил Десэ, - Самое большее – через три. Я вижу его со стены своего острога, в подзорную трубу, во время всех его праздничных лодочных катаний. Ты видишь его близко и почти каждый день. Неужели мой лучший ученик настолько увлекся статуями, что не видит очевидного?  
Рене смутился и покраснел под платком:  
\- Возможно…  
\- Эх ты, фреттхен, - вздохнул Десэ. Он взял из ящика рубиновый крест на длинной цепочке и повесил на шею Рене:  
\- Не вздумай отдавать ему свой перстень, отдашь ему вот это – и вложишь в него капсулу с пустышкой. Когда вы встречаетесь?  
\- Уже завтра, - Рене взял в руки крест и поднял его потайную крышку, - Забавная штуковина. А почему не перстень?  
\- Потому что у тебя, наверное, помутилось в голове – от бессонницы, от страха или от порочных твоих пристрастий, - проворчал Десэ, - Перстень выдаст тебя с головой, все в Петербурге знают, кто носит перстень с розовым камнем, меняющим цвет. Если вдруг такой же найдут у де Монэ – угадай, чей труп я буду препарировать в своей прозекторской после шести часов пристрастного допроса?  
Рене передернулся и выпустил крест – раскрытый крест утонул в кружеве его рубашки.  
\- Помнится, был уже один спаситель прекрасных дам в беде, поручик Глебов – помнишь такого? – тихо и насмешливо спросил Десэ своего ученика, и Рене судорожно кивнул, - Тридцать часов допроса, двадцать часов на колу – как с куста. Де Монэ повторит его судьбу, если попадется – и нет ни малейшей надежды, что он выиграет в свою игру, слишком уж он мечтатель. Дай-то бог, чтобы он не попался в эти два месяца, но увы – он глуп и небрежен. Сделай для него капсулу с пустышкой, малыш, и ложись спать – тебя уже трясет от усталости.

Обеды в доме Остерманов отличались крайней скромностью, но Рене, не склонный к обжорству, находил даже эту скаредность хозяев – очень милой. После обеда хозяйка дома оставила их с Хайни наедине. Приятели перешли в кабинет хозяина, и Остерман тут же расположился в своем качающемся кресле, а Рене – на продавленной кушетке.  
\- Я прежде полагал, что ты, Рейнгольд, клевещешь на принцессу Лизхен, - проговорил Остерман, задумчиво раскачиваясь, - а ты оказался прав. Конь так ходит, принцесса так может.  
\- О чем это ты?  
\- О Лопухиных. Де Монэ через Екатерину который месяц пытается вернуть племянницу из ссылки, но государь непреклонен. Поговаривают, что виною тому его маленькая любимица.  
\- Не такая уж маленькая, - отметил язвительно Рене, - принцесса здоровенна, толста и от нее по-прежнему воняет. Она льет на себя ведрами розовое масло, и о приближении Лизхен и знаю заранее – по приступам головной боли.  
\- Ваша любовь взаимна, - усмехнулся Остерман, - а ведь будь ты почтительнее с девочкой – и мог бы сиять, как сияет де Монэ.  
\- А мать ее съела бы меня с потрохами – Екатерина тоже не любит делиться. А уж если любить – то королеву, как говорили шулеры у нас в Риге. И проиграть – так миллион. Мне, увы, присуще и то, и другое.  
\- Помнится, в курляндском кентавре не было ничего королевского, - ревниво напомнил Хайни, и Рене тут же сделал пренебрежительный жест:  
\- Оставь, Хайни, то увлечение я сбросил, как змея свою кожу. Кентавр мой продажен в превосходной степени, и уступил мне исключительно для того, чтобы иметь возможность потом меня о чем-то просить. Больно это сознавать – но со мной поступили так, как обычно поступаю я сам.  
\- И он уже обращался к тебе?  
\- Нет, но он непременно попросит меня – о деньгах или о знакомствах. Иначе зачем он бросал себя, так сказать, на алтарь? Увы, фон Бюрен равнодушен ко мне, но неравнодушен к моим возможностям.  
\- В Москве я видел другое, но думай как думаешь – так тебе легче будет прийти опять в себя, - кресло качнулось, Остерман зевнул.  
\- Что ты видел в Москве? – Рене подпрыгнул на своей кушетке, - Говори же!  
\- Я видел молодого человека, совсем потерявшего себя, - и Остерман кивнул в сторону Рене, - и другого молодого человека, с любопытством наблюдающего за существом неизвестной ему породы. Пожалуй, ты был ему искренне симпатичен. Но ты прав – люди подобного склада во всем ищут выгоду, потому что подниматься им приходится с самого дна. Ты для него – как де Монэ для тебя, Бюрен хотел бы родиться тобою.  
\- Де Монэ меня вовсе не любит, - возразил Рене, - Иногда мне кажется, он меня ненавидит.  
\- Боится, что тень займет место своего хозяина, - предположил Хайни, - И притом такая недостойная тень – алчная, холодная, блудливая и пустая.  
\- Это он так обо мне говорит? – спросил Рене с интересом.  
\- Ну не я же, - отвечал Остерман, - для меня ты – само совершенство. Идеальная марионетка. А де Монэ тебя, увы, недолюбливает.  
\- А мне он нравится, - легко вздохнул беззлобный Рене, - Помнишь, он выгнал тебя из твоего кабинета в Москве? Так вот, этот Иуда пытался меня целовать – и я, дурак, отвечал ему.  
\- И только? – не поверил скептик Хайни.  
\- Ты же наверняка подслушивал, - предположил Рене, - чего ты не знаешь?  
\- Ничего. Дверь была толстая. Я подумал – не завалит же он тебя на моей картотеке? Ну, и успокоился.  
Рене догадался, что Хайни наверняка врет. И все он прекрасно слышал, просто до поры до времени не признается. Такой уж он был, его зайчик Хайни.  
\- А чего он от тебя хотел? – спросил Остерман.  
\- Бог весть. Кто их разберет, этих господ – из закрытого клуба Петровских инвертов? – Рене вспомнил ехидное определение Десэ, - Для них завалить соперника на твою, Хайни, картотеку – значит его победить?  
\- У некоторых животных, у самцов, совершить нечто подобное – и значит победить, - отвечал разносторонне образованный Остерман, - Все же до последнего надеюсь, что картотека моя не пострадала.  
\- Нет, увы, - рассмеялся Рене, чувствуя, как нарастает в нем раздражение – от вранья Хайни, от собственного фальшивого легкомыслия, от предстоящей встречи с де Монэ и невозможности рассказать сейчас о ней, - Твоя картотека цела. Я же говорю – он всего лишь поцеловал меня.  
Хайни раскачивался в кресле, завернувшись в свою неизбежную шубку – осень наступила, вот-вот и пледы придет пора доставать. И грелку. Рене смотрел на него исподлобья, и думал о том, как же выйти из круга, и перестать друг другу врать.  
\- Помнишь, Хайни, ты спрашивал меня – что я буду делать, если ты и в самом деле окажешься отравлен?  
\- Я все помню, Рейнгольд, - отвечал Хайни, - все, о чем мы с тобою говорили. Все, что было. Все скелеты, из всех шкафов.  
\- Если вдруг я буду арестован – нет, я не прошу спасать меня, ты этого не можешь, но ты хотя бы передашь мне яд? Чтобы не тридцать часов допроса и еще двадцать – как поручик Глебов?  
\- Что-то не к добру тебе вспомнился поручик Глебов, - насторожился Хайни, - что за дела у тебя с де Монэ?  
\- Никаких, поручик к слову пришелся, - тряхнул головой Рене – золотая пыльца заплясала над его кудрями, и Остерман невольно залюбовался им – прекрасной марионеткой, то и дело по глупости рвущей спасительные нити, - Да или нет, Хайни?  
\- Ты забыл, что у меня везде свои шпионы, - с теплой укоризной напомнил Остерман, - Я заранее скажу тебе об аресте, и ты успеешь бежать. Вот увидишь.  
Он говорил об этом так спокойно, словно дело было уже решено. Рене со своей беспечностью когда-нибудь непременно нарвется на арест, и Хайни его спасет. Когда-нибудь – обязательно.  
\- Спасибо, - серьезно поблагодарил Рене. С такой серьезностью дети благодарят взрослых, и Рене сейчас верил Хайни, как дети верят своим родителям. Хайни не бросит его. Единственный в мире человек, которому ничего от Рене не нужно, не одержимый им, ничего не желающий от него получить… Единственный человек, и в самом деле – его, потому что нельзя человека купить или уговорить быть твоим, он с самого начала – твой. Или же нет.

Виллим Иванович Монэ – и де Ла Кроа, конечно же! – позировал для парадного портрета. Натура, по выражению живописца Каравака, уходила – солнце уже собиралось клониться к закату. Де Монэ стоял, опершись на фальшь-колонну, в панцире из черненой бронзы и в голубоватом, под цвет глаз, парике. Осенние желтые лучи бросали свои отблески на бронзовый панцирь, голубой парик, синие глаза и лазоревый бархат, делая их зеленоватыми, и у Каравака, не умеющего преодолевать живописные трудности, невольно выходил на портрете кавалер-русалка в кирасе – зеленоглазый, с волосами как речная трава.  
Рене бесшумно вошел и какое-то время незаметно наблюдал за работой живописца, и размышлял о том, что напрасно его простоватую дуру-алхимию сравнивают с магией. Живопись – вот настоящая магия: красный платок превращается в кровь, статист – в бога, а кавалер – в русалку.  
\- Вот и ты! – де Монэ разглядел Рене за спиной Каравака, - Привет, Красавчик.  
\- Salut, Mignon, - поздоровался и Каравак, и Рене невольно разозлился на него за этого Миньона, хотя человек всего лишь дословно перевел его прозвище на французский.  
Ученик Каравака, смазливый до приторности мальчишка, помог модели снять декоративную кирасу.  
\- Я заберу доспех с собою, - по-французски сказал Каравак. Мальчик уже протирал его кисти и завинчивал краски, - Так я смогу закончить портрет, не беспокоя уже вашу светлость.  
\- Каравак, я не светлость! – напомнил де Монэ, сорвал с головы бирюзовый парик и метко запустил им в художника – тот поймал и стоял, с носом в голубой пудре, - Держи, льстец – наденешь на манекен, и получишь полную мою копию, - Виллим Иванович серебристо рассмеялся. Рене невольно любовался им, его гордой осанкой, приобретенной за время армейской службы, его манерами – умением держаться на равных и все равно быть чуть выше. Рене, штатский шпак и пшют, никогда не будет таким.  
Два лакея подхватили подрамник с картиной и унесли, мальчик, навьюченный красками и кирасой, рысью припустил за ними. Каравак, с париком в руке, весь словно в голубоватой дымке, почтительно раскланялся:  
\- Благодарю вас за терпение, ваша высокая милость. Давно я не имел чести писать столь терпеливую и прекрасную модель.  
\- До встречи, маэстро, - попрощался де Монэ, - Я сообщу вам, когда можно будет явиться и снова меня помучить.  
Каравак попятился к дверям, мимо Рене, мазнул его масляным своим взглядом и исчез в дверном проеме. Остались фальшь-колонна, облитая алым шелком, словно кровью, гостиная в версальском стиле и в ней – Рене и Виллим Иванович, в парадном лазоревом бархате, ледяной и загадочный.  
Рене приблизился к нему – ловя в зеркалах, как сближаются в лучах осеннего солнца две столь похожие фигуры. Он не стал ни кланяться, ни произносить заученных приветствий – субординации больше не было, оба они были заговорщики. Виллим Иванович взял руку Рене в свои – и рука эта дрожала.  
\- Неужели ты боишься? – удивился де Монэ.  
\- Я не спал эту ночь, просто озноб – от усталости, - холодно пояснил Рене, - не бери в голову, Керуб.  
Де Монэ осторожно потянул было с его пальца перстень, играющий на солнце оттенками розового – от лилового до артериальной крови – и Рене тут же сжал руку в кулак:  
\- Нет, Керуб, это – не для тебя. Этот перстень все знают, с ним ты погубишь и себя, и меня. И ее… Я дам тебе кое-что другое. Но сперва – стоит обсудить цену.  
\- О, корыстный мой доппельгангер… - начал было патетически де Монэ, но Рене оборвал его:  
\- Давай обойдемся без театра. Не поверю, что ты вел переговоры на войне – в подобной манере.  
Де Монэ смотрел на него внимательно и зло – фарфоровая маска придворного селадона прахом осыпалась с его лица, давая место – хищному оскалу фронтового переговорщика, миновавшего на своем пути кровь, смерть, окопных вшей и бесконечную череду генеральских палаток с продавленными походными матрасами.  
\- Как скажешь, Миньон, - де Монэ склонил голову к плечу, копируя движение Рене, подстраиваясь под его пластику – как зеркало, - Но прежде мне нужно снять с себя этот мой маскарадный наряд. Я переоденусь, и мы с тобою поговорим о твоей цене. Подожди меня здесь, в кресле.  
Виллим Иванович щелкнул пальцами, и на пороге тут же явился слуга.  
\- Позови ко мне камердинера, - приказал де Монэ, - и подай этому господину плед. Он мерзнет…  
Это «мерзнет» было, конечно, не для слуги, для Рене. Де Монэ приглашающе кивнул в сторону кресла – широкого, на львиных лапах, притаившегося в углу возле хлипкого ломберного столика. Рене, как загипнотизированный, проследовал к этому креслу и присел на самый его край. Де Монэ махнул ему рукой с небрежной грацией, как прислуге:  
\- Жди меня, я скоро буду, - и с достоинством удалился в смежную комнату. Камердинер с синим шелковым шлафроком на вытянутых руках вплыл в комнату вслед за ним. Лакей с соболиным пледом неслышно подошел к Рене, бережно укутал его и так же беззвучно удалился. Рене зевнул – он остался в гостиной один. Зеркала льстиво отражали призрачно-золотого невесомого сильфа в драгоценных мехах, белокурые локоны, длинные серьги, играющие на солнце, и меланхолические сонные глаза, глядящие с темной тревогой – поверх пушистого соболиного водоворота. Рене сбросил туфли и забрался в кресло с ногами, натянув плед до самого подбородка – так выходило теплее. Потом спустил с кресла одну ногу в чулке и принялся ею покачивать – и зеркала покорно отразили его движение. Дрожь его успокоилась, как и не бывало. Рене пригрелся и почти задремал.   
Слуги в коридорах тем временем расшумелись и затопали, послышался даже звон чьих-то шпор. Рене выпрямил спину под своим пледом и с тревогой посмотрел на дверь. Звон шпор приближался, и он показался Рене погребальным звоном русских колоколов. «Вот и все, - подумал он обреченно и спокойно, - конец игры». Рене качнул в воздухе ногой в замшевом чулке – и зеркала повторили за ним. Он сощурил глаза – чтобы спрятать пляшущий в них ужас – и смотрел на дверь, и ждал.  
Обладатель шпор влетел в гостиную, как смерч, и замер, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду. Астраханский и казанский губернатор, дипломат-корсар Артемий Волынский стоял, сияя регалиями в лучах последнего солнца, и смотрел на Рене – с недоумением и презрением. «А ты боялся, - посмеялся над собою Рене, - Это не арест. Это только – свидание». Губернатор тем временем явственно закипал, как чайник – выразительные его изломанные брови сошлись на переносице, и глаза метали молнии. За спиною гостя возник растерянный лакей, держащий в руках двух золотых внушительных пупхенов. Слуга аж кряхтел – столь тяжелы были эти аллегории взаимной любви. Рене с трудом удержал в себе смешок – в случае с Волынским излишнее веселье могло окончиться дракой.  
\- Тема, здравствуй, - проговорил Рене лениво, зевнул, прикрывая рот узкой ладонью, и милосердно кивнул отягощенному пупхенами лакею, - Что ты замер, человек, ставь болванов на стол.  
Лакей благодарно повиновался. Столь фамильярно поименованный «Тема» сделал шаг к креслу, и Рене понял, что сейчас вместе с пледом они полетят, как птицы – о буйном нраве губернатора Волынского он был изрядно наслышан.  
\- Брат мой! Какими судьбами? – де Монэ явился, как бог из машины, из распахнутой двери – в драгоценном шлафроке с китайскими синими павлинами, он обнял шипящего от ярости губернатора и увлек его в комнату, откуда сам только что пришел. Рене проворно вывернулся из пледа – вся одежда его была теперь в соболиных волосах – отыскал наощупь под креслом туфли, и стрелою вылетел из гостиной – мимо оторопевшего лакея.  
Скромная его коляска стояла позади роскошной губернаторской кареты, Рене упал на сиденье – его опять колотил проклятый озноб – и, срываясь от волнения на свистящий хрип, велел кучеру:  
\- Трогай! Домой… - и рассмеялся истерическим, каркающим смехом, столь непохожим на его всегдашний мелодичный серебристый смех.

Рене все чаще ловил себя на том, что в жизни его события повторяются, как фраза в арии da capo. Вот так же стояли они с Гензелем на исходе своего дежурства, и безуспешно пытались вернуть объем опавшим от осенней сырости локонам. И так же возник в зеркале за их спинами бело-золотой Керуб и шепнул Гензелю нежно:  
\- Кыш…  
Сколько лет назад это было? Семь? А ведь ты, Хайни Остерман, как-то обещал, что камер-юнкерство продлится недолго, не дольше инфлюэнцы. Выходит, и ты ошибаешься…  
Гензель с кислой миной попятился за двери. Виллим Иванович положил холеные белые руки на плечи Рене и прошептал ему на ухо интимно:  
\- Нас вчера прервали…Тема отчего-то любит сюрпризы.  
\- А мне показалось, что он любит скандалы и подраться, - Рене двумя пальчиками снял руки де Монэ со своих плеч, но это не помогло – горячие ладони переместились ему на талию.  
\- Артемий – мой давний друг, - с неожиданной человеческой интонацией произнес де Монэ, - Он не таков, каким ты его видишь. Совсем другой. Умный, добрый, храбрый. Просто штатских он считает – не совсем людьми, - Виллим Иванович вернулся к своей омерзительной воркующей манере, - У тебя такая талия, что кажется – ее можно обхватить двумя пальцами.  
\- Советую вам от этого воздержаться, - Рене убрал его руки и с талии, - Я снимусь с дежурства в полночь, и в час пополуночи буду у вас. Сейчас ночами прохладно, но все-таки – не закрывайте свое окно.  
\- Ты что – полезешь в окно? Как мальчишка? – изумился степенный Виллим Иванович.  
\- Так и лет мне немного, - усмехнулся Рене, вспомнив свою истинную метрику, - Как, по-вашему, я навещаю своих метресс? А их у меня достаточно, и мы не мыкаемся по углам, как кошки.  
Виллим Иванович, во всем любитель совершенства, разложил по плечам золотые локоны Рене и ловко взбил его кудри:  
\- Вот так. Теперь – хорошо.  
\- Вы еще пишете свои стихи, Виллим Иванович? – спросил Рене, вспомнив, как некогда де Монэ искал всю ночь рифму к слову «рудольштадт».  
\- Я Керуб для тебя, - напомнил де Монэ, - Нет, почти не пишу. Иногда даже хочется заболеть – чтобы появилось время на поэзию. Но как тут заболеешь – дела, канцелярия эта, будь она неладна. Да я и так нездоров…  
\- Час пополуночи, Керуб, - напомнил Рене и подумал: «Ты только дождись – не меня, срока, названного Десэ. Продержись эти два месяца, не сгори…»

Он вернулся домой, позволил Кейтелю раздеть себя, умыть и расчесать, и велел камердинеру отправляться спать. Стремительно переоделся – в наряд, в котором вместе с Гасси некогда разгуливал по борделям – и через черный ход неслышно вышел на улицу.  
Ночные тати даже в темноте безошибочно определяют цену таким сапогам и перчаткам – какого бы скромного приглушенного оттенка они ни были. И Рене по горькому опыту знал, что декоративная дворянская шпажонка не спасет его в подворотне, только рассмешит грабителей – поэтому путь до дома де Монэ был проделан быстро, короткими перебежками и преимущественно вдоль заборов.  
Каменный дом кавалера де Монэ делился на две части – в правом крыле обитала с семейством его сестра, великолепная ведьма Балкша, и окна правого крыла сияли тысячей свечей. Из раскрытых окон слышалась негромкая музыка, темными абрисами мелькали силуэты танцоров – Балкша принимала гостей. Левое крыло, занятое ее братом, погружено уже было в темноту и сон, одно лишь окно на втором этаже, приоткрытое, светилось одинокой свечой.  
Рене, скользя драгоценными кожаными подошвами, полез по карнизам наверх – к дамам-то он лазил, да только не признался в гордыне, сколько раз на самом деле срывался и падал при этом вниз, в кусты. Холодный камень был влажным от осенней мороси – колени и перчатки тут же почернели от воды. Рене толкнул приоткрытую раму и с усилием вознесся на подоконник, до последнего надеясь, что не ошибся окном. Дрожащая единственная свеча озаряла холостяцкую спальню – мужественный декор, панели драгоценного дерева, запах табака и сложных духов. Де Монэ спал на кровати, лежа поверх неразложенной постели в своем синем шлафроке с райскими птицами – устал за день и уснул, не дождавшись Рене. Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и тонкое бледное лицо его напоминало погребальную маску. Рене еле удержался от искушения разбудить его поцелуем – от хулиганства спасла мысль, что потом ведь не отвяжешься. Рене, не сходя с подоконника, позвал шепотом:  
\- Керуб! Просыпайся… - и де Монэ открыл глаза и рывком сел на кровати. Он видел темный силуэт на окне, темного сильфа в ореоле дождевых капель.  
\- Я думал, ты шутишь, - улыбнулся он, - и все же придешь через дверь. Иди же сюда, тебя видно с улицы.  
Рене соскользнул с подоконника и сел на кровати рядом с де Монэ. Керуб изумленно смотрел на него в полумраке – на черную маску и черные волосы, и наряд, столь непохожий на то, в чем он видел Рене прежде. И вспомнился ему черноволосый мальчишка в доме старого Левольда, злящийся оттого, что он неуклюж и растрепан. Выходит, мальчишка тот никуда не делся – и вот каким стал.  
Рене стянул влажные перчатки и начал расстегивать на груди рубашку – де Монэ округлил глаза:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Смотри, - Рене извлек из-под рубашки крест и взял руку де Монэ, и его пальцами нажал на потайной замок, - не зная как, ты его не откроешь. Вот так, я потом покажу тебе еще раз. А теперь знакомься, Керуб – вот она, госпожа Аква Тофана, - в потайном отделении матово поблескивала капсула, - Без цвета, без запаха, в воде или в пище растворяется за пару минут, - Рене захлопнул рубиновую крышку и спрятал крест в кулаке.  
\- И сколько времени… - начал было де Монэ.  
\- Два месяца. И на неделю меньше – если он у тебя толстяк. Но я знаю, что он не толстяк, - криво улыбнулся Рене, и узкое лицо его сделалось злым.  
\- И что ты хочешь? – глухо спросил де Монэ.  
\- Ничего, - Рене продолжал змеино улыбаться, - ничего, мой Керуб. Я обманул тебя, когда говорил, что мои услуги дорого стоят – ничего они не стоят. Нам нельзя продавать себя, Керуб. Я говорил о цене, но то было всего лишь озорство, чтобы раззадорить тебя – мы не продаем яды, как ведьмы не колдуют – за деньги. Если все выйдет по-твоему, я свое получу и так – моя Керубина вернется из ссылки, и муттер Катерин не позволит малышке Лизхен преследовать меня со своею любовью. А большего мне и не надо. Только жить – как я сам того хочу. Разве что – мне наскучило открывать и закрывать двери, хотелось бы заняться чем-нибудь более увлекательным, но я не прошу тебя, сделаешь, нет – как тебе будет угодно.  
\- И все? – не поверил де Монэ, - А долги твои?  
\- Долги мои раздаст один богатый лифляндский ландрат, - отвечал Рене, - я не играю на твоем поле, Керуб, у меня есть свое. Или ты веришь брехне Лизхен, что ее мать раздает мои долги? Увы, это делает другой человек, и бог знает, чего мне стоит его милосердие.  
Рене снял с шеи крест и торжественно надел его на де Монэ:  
\- Вот и все. Дай мне слово дворянина, что не выдашь меня – можно не слово де Ла Кроа, просто слово вестфальских Монцев.  
Керуб рассмеялся – вестфальские Монцы его развеселили:  
\- Я обещаю. Слово вестфальского Монца. Покажи мне еще раз, как она открывается, - он вертел крест в руке и никак не мог найти потайной замок.  
\- Вот так, - Рене еще раз взял его руку, провел – и крышка открылась. Де Монэ захлопнул ее, повторил уже сам – и у него получилось. Де Монэ спрятал крест под шлафрок и вдруг зачем-то двумя руками сдвинул маску Рене ему на лоб:  
\- Вот вы, господа Левольды, давно ли вы занимаетесь подобными делами?  
\- С тех пор, как вернулись из Палестины, - Рене совсем снял с себя маску и смотрел на де Монэ – внимательно и насмешливо, - Яды – семейное дело Левенвольдов. Как и шпионаж. Уже шесть веков, - сказал он так, словно сам прожил эти шесть веков – шпионом и отравителем.  
Де Монэ вспомнил герб Левенвольдов – наполовину золотой, наполовину черный, разделенный надвое и единый – как древняя химера.  
\- Какой ты настоящий? – спросил он Рене, проводя пальцами по белой его, прозрачной от бессонницы щеке, - Золотой или черный?  
\- Нас двое, и оба настоящие.  
Де Монэ потянулся было поцеловать его, но Рене отстранился:  
\- Не нужно. Доброй ночи, Керуб.  
\- Прежде ты был не против, даже говорил – «на здоровье», - к де Монэ вернулась его вальяжная игривость, и Рене поморщился:  
\- Глуп был, молод, неразвит. Спать с доппельгангером – можно и потерять себя, - он вернул на лицо маску и подобрал с постели перчатки, - Скажи и ты, кавалер де Монэ – неужели можно любить так сильно – чтобы за это убить?  
\- И убить, и умереть, - серьезно ответил де Монэ, - ты же рыцарь, uradel, вам же положено умирать за дам?  
\- Ничего такого мы не делаем, - весело возразил Рене, с трудом засовывая руку в мокрую перчатку:  
Au Dieu — mоn amе  
Моn corps — au Roi,  
Mon coeur — aux Dames,  
L’honneur — pour moi…  
Так что дамам от нас – достается лишь сердце. Добрых снов, Керуб! – он поцеловал де Монэ в высокий его чистый лоб и взлетел на подоконник с демонстративной лихостью и легкостью.  
\- Храни тебя бог, Миньон, - пожелал ему де Монэ, провожая Рене озадаченным взором.  
\- Я агностик, Керуб, - Рене поставил ноги на карниз, и пропал из оконного проема. Де Монэ слушал, как шуршит дождь, как скользят подошвы по карнизам, и со сдержанной руганью тело срывается в облетающий сиреневый куст. Он усмехнулся – забавный ведь мальчишка! – и под шлафроком нащупал крест, и теперь сидел на постели, прижав руку к груди, не выпуская свое сокровище, свое будущее.  
Рене отряхнулся от веток, одну, самую корявую, вытащил из-за шиворота, подобрал за кустом помятую шляпу и осторожно, вдоль заборов, поплелся домой, баюкая ушибленный локоть. Он оглянулся пару раз на одиноко брезжащее окошко, и позавидовал человеку, способного и убить, и умереть за свою любовь – хоть сам Рене и считал подобное глупостью в превосходной степени.


	9. 1724. Просто пепел

Виллим Иванович нашел способ отблагодарить своего полуночного доппельгангера – с недавних пор Рене приставлен был заниматься устройством дворцовых праздников – под началом гофмаршала. Если при малом дворе Рене ограничивали скудные средства – на нынешней должности для фантазии не было преград. Обогретый заботой и нежной безответной привязанностью Бруно Ла Брюса, Рене поставил на придворной сцене балет, в версальском духе, при участии двух французских прим и целого выводка диких крепостных балерин – и балет имел успех у августейшей четы, а Керуб даже изволил лично явиться за сцену, чтобы поздравить их с Ла Брюсом.  
\- Я не думал, что в тебе живут задатки диктатора, мой мальчик, - потрясенно проговорил он, поглаживая плечо Рене.  
\- О, у него железная рука в шелковой перчатке! – восторженно отрекомендовал Рене концертмейстер, - В будущем юноша станет блестящим гофмаршалом.  
«Уже не юноша, - подумал Рене, - а когда станет – одному богу известно». Действующий гофмаршал, одержимый Бахусом, лежал в своем доме с пиявками на висках, но подсидеть этого высокорожденного типа, сплетенного родственными узами с половиною двора, увы, никак не представлялось возможным.  
\- Надеюсь, французские примы еще не беременны от тебя? – спрашивал, хохоча, невоспитанный Гасси, и Рене отвечал терпеливо:  
\- Гасси, они оба мужчины.  
\- Что ж, тем лучше для императорского балета – так ты не сможешь загубить эту труппу…  
Рене обзавелся такой же папкой, как и у де Монэ – в ней лежали ноты, сценарии празднеств, календарь именин и схемы будущих топиаров. Эти убогие парковые фигуры не давали Рене покоя – их кривизна и небрежность оскорбляли его эстетическое чувство, и отважный камер-юнкер надеялся весною произвести топиарам ревизию.  
Поздним утром, с заветной папкой под мышкой, Рене явился в приемную ее величества в надежде на встречу с блестящим де Монэ. В папке неограненным бриллиантом прятался проект помолвочных торжеств – принцу Голштинскому с усердием сватали одну из цесаревен, правда, никак не могли решить, какую именно. За окнами приемной неслась горизонтальная ноябрьская крупка, а за тонконогим столиком бездельник Гензель Бергхольц что-то воровато записывал карандашиком в своем писательском блокноте.  
\- Привет, писатель, - снисходительно поздоровался Рене. Гензель вздрогнул и стремительно спрятал блокнот – с какой-то судорожной поспешностью.  
\- Привет, Красавчик, - сказал он отрывисто.  
\- Хозяйка у себя? И с ней ли ее белокурый паж? – фамильярным шепотом спросил Рене, склоняясь к неподвижно сидящему Гензелю – тот икнул. – Что с твоим лицом? Кто-то арестован?  
Это была их давняя шутка – если грустное лицо, возможно, кто-то арестован? – и Рене совсем не ожидал ответа, который услышал:  
\- Камергер де Монэ арестован. Этой ночью, за чаем у государя. Лучше не суйся к хозяйке со своими топиарами – у нее теперь другие заботы.  
\- Обвинение ты знаешь? – быстро спросил Рене.  
\- Говорят – плутовство, дачи. Ты радоваться должен – Виллим Иванович не любил тебя.  
\- Он еще не умер, Гензель, - отвечал Рене, и Бергхольц уставился на него как на икону – решил, что Рене ангел всепрощения. Рене, напротив, жалел, что де Монэ еще не умер – он знал, как проходят допросы, и ни на секунду не верил честному вестфальскому слову.  
\- Я пойду, Гензель, - Рене поудобнее перехватил свою папку, - когда будет нужда во мне – хозяйка, бог даст, позовет сама. А что ты такое пишешь – неужели ты хочешь вставить в книгу главу о его аресте?  
\- Т-с-с, - зашипел на него Бергхольц, - Это ведь тоже история!  
\- Еще какая. Ты идиот, Гензель – кто-нибудь прежде тебе об этом говорил?  
Рене собрался с духом, прежде чем шагнуть в коридор – ему предстояло еще целый день до самого вечера строить довольную физиономию, говорить с придворными – злорадными или перепуганными, но тоже не оставляющими попыток «держать лицо». И улыбаться. А в доме де Монэ тем временем дознаватели перебирают архив, и осматривают личные вещи, и допрос в Тайной канцелярии идет своим чередом, и открываются интриги, и льются невидимые миру слезы, и ничего ты, Красавчик, с этим не поделаешь. Улыбайся и жди. Что ж, чулок должен быть туго натянут – даже если он порван.

Пастор Десезиус сдернул с лица черный платок и неторопливо раскурил свою искусанную, щербатую трубку. В разрывах туч моргали тревожно ноябрьские звезды, ледяной ветер рвал с головы капюшон пасторской рясы. Из подвала поднялся к нему прозектор Лука:  
\- Напрасно ты сегодня подошвы трепал, батюшка – не помер никто, - сказал он ехидно.  
\- Еще три часа пополуночи, - отвечал невозмутимо Десэ, попыхивая трубкой, - ночь еще не кончена.  
\- Считаешь, с допроса кого подвезут? – догадался Лука, - Днем знатная охота была, думаешь, помрет кто на дыбе?  
Десэ пожал плечами – он вовсе не собирался вступать с Лукой в дискуссии, не в его это было стиле. Вдали на мосту мелькнула невесомая фигура, словно гонимая промозглым осенним ветром.  
\- Твой, - узнал Лука, - его ты ждешь?  
\- Выходит, его, - криво усмехнулся Десэ и сплюнул под ноги.  
\- Доброй ночи, господин Рьен, - с преувеличенным радушием поздоровался тюремный прозектор. Из темноты выступила тонкая фигура в маске, в растрепанном на ветру плаще и шляпе, щедро осыпанной мокрым снегом. Можно было бы подумать, что это девица в мужском наряде – такой тонкой была талия – если бы не тени на щеках и усы над верхней губой. Все-таки небритых девиц почти не бывает.  
\- Здравствуй, Рьен, - поздоровался и Десэ, - Не утерпел, прилетел.  
\- Здравствуй, - выдохнул запыхавшийся Рьен. Имя «Рьен» значило «ничто». Это имя выдумал для него Десэ, когда понадобилось как-то называться. Так и звались они в Каторжном остроге – господин Смерть и господин Ничто.  
\- Пойдем, - Десэ обнял его за плечи с неожиданной теплотой, - я не скажу, что в морге ты согреешься – но хотя бы перестанешь дрожать.  
\- А я – пойду спать, - догадливый Лука смекнул, что он сейчас третий лишний, и поспешил ретироваться, - Разбудите, если подвезут кого.  
Все трое спустились по щербатым ступеням – вниз, в морг, и Лука тут же закрылся в своей каморке. На колодах лежали острожные мертвецы, их желтые ступни призрачно выступали из мрака в свете слабой лампы. Десэ взял перепуганного ученика за плечи и ощутимо тряхнул:  
\- Прекрати дрожать, как заячий хвост. Слушай, - Десэ склонился низко, к самому уху Рене, и прошептал так тихо, как только мог, - при обыске из опасного для тебя нашли одну лишь записку, писанную твоим кавалером полгода назад его сестре Матрене – мол, отыщи мне травку, а мышьяк у меня есть. Этот идиот пытался сам собрать тофану.  
\- И – что? – спросил Рене – воздух шел из его легких со свистом, как из разорванных мехов неисправного инструмента.  
\- Господин Толстой лично сжег сию цидулку на свечке, вот что, - отвечал Десэ, - остальной улов при обыске – записи о кавалерских махинациях, любовная чушь и пропасть бездарных стишат, написанных слободским письмом. Так что погоди бояться, малыш.  
\- Откуда ты-то знаешь?  
\- Я взял за правило угощать в трактире канцеляристов, что скучают в крепости, - ответил Десэ, - И этим вечером один из них многое выложил мне после третьего шкалика русской водки. Как здесь говорят – зелена вина. Так что пьянство не всегда вредит алхимику, иногда бывает и полезно.  
\- Я не знал, что ты водишься с дознавателями, - Рене поднял на него удивленные глаза.  
\- А как же, - пожал плечами Десэ, - у них тоже тюрьма, и в этой тюрьме заключенным бывает нужно утешение.  
\- И ты бы мог – утешить кавалера так, чтобы он не болтал?  
\- А зачем? – Десэ взглянул на собеседника насмешливо, - Кавалер на все вопросы отвечает даже излишне подробно – он под большим впечатлением от истории поручика Глебова. Мой канцелярист говорил, что господин Толстой и половины не позволил ему записать из этих кавалерских показаний. Но про яды не было произнесено ни слова. Завтра царь лично явится его допрашивать – он уже провозгласил себя личным тюремщиком кавалера и не велел подвергать его пыткам.  
\- Жалеет, - улыбнулся Рене, - царь всегда любил Керуба больше всех других своих братьев.  
\- Помнится, и Люцифер был кое у кого любимым ангелом, - ехидно припомнил Десэ, - но это поэзия. Если кавалер вдруг помрет – сразу смекнут, что он отравлен. А выяснить, кем отравлен – сам знаешь, дело двух дней. А если ты сейчас решишь сбежать на вашу эту мызу – ты не сможешь вернуться уже никогда. И от собственной трусости потеряешь то, что высиживал здесь долгих семь лет. А если наберешься храбрости и с невозмутимым видом переждешь эту небольшую охоту – получишь все. Выбирай, малыш.  
\- Что я получу? – взвился было Рене, - Екатерина под домашним арестом, если ее казнят, как Анну Болейн – ее двор разгонят и нас, немцев, сожрут самыми первыми.  
\- Тю, - Десэ отошел и сел на край разделочной колоды, - имей терпение подождать два-три месяца. Я же говорил тебе…  
\- Тише! Лука услышит, - спохватился Рене.  
\- Он не знает по-французски. Во-первых, твой любимый барон Остерман не допустит истории, как у Анны Болейн – все престолонаследие покатится кувырком, принцессы сделаются уже официально байстрючками и голштинец сбежит у них из-под венца, так, что засверкают пятки. Твой зайчик Хайни очень любит равновесие, и ты увидишь – он удержит эти весы. А через два месяца, - Десэ сделал страшные глаза, - ты наследуешь своему Керубу и получишь все, что он имел. Если не струсишь и не сбежишь сейчас. Выбирай.  
Рене задумался. Он готов был этой же ночью бежать в Лифляндию, он еле выдержал прошедший день и не знал, как переживет следующий. Спокойствие Десэ и его ленивая уверенность в том, что все – к лучшему, озадачили Рене. Он не смотрел на ситуацию с этой точки зрения – насколько это выгодно. Страх схлынул, и из-под него выглянуло – любопытство. Так лиса подползает к охотникам, чтобы получше разглядеть – что же там такое интересное?  
\- Попроси барона Остермана, чтобы он вправил твои бестолковые мозги, - Десэ уже откровенно веселился, - Он это умеет, он хорошо дергает тебя за ниточки. Я не советчик, как тебе вести себя на твоей службе – я даже не знаю, что вы там делаете. А зайчик Хайни выпишет тебе несколько чудодейственных рецептов. Хорошо, что ты пришел ко мне, а не сбежал сразу, - в голосе Десэ послышалась почти теплая интонация.  
\- Мне нужно вернуться домой и поспать хотя бы пару часов, - сказал Рене задумчиво, - Чтобы завтра не падать на службе в обмороки.  
Десэ посмотрел на него иронически, но с долей уважения:  
\- Мой лучший ученик в очередной раз выбрал правильно, - Десэ поднялся с колоды и запахнул плащ, - Никого уже не привезут сегодня – выходит, никого в эту ночь не запытали до смерти. Впрочем, все, кроме кавалера – пешки, и нам они не важны. Они и ему самому не важны – так легко он ими пожертвовал.  
\- Балкшу жаль, - вспомнил Рене о сестре де Монэ, матери синеглазой Керубины.  
\- Кавалер о ней не думал – и ты не печалься, - успокоил его Десэ, - Я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь с тобою до дома – не хочу, чтобы ночные тати поживились в очередной раз твоими элегантными аксессуарами.  
Рене склонил голову к плечу – и Десэ усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как легко переходит его ученик от чернейшего отчаяния – к легкомысленному кокетству.  
\- У тебя есть дети, господин Смерть? – спросил Рене.  
\- Понятия не имею, - озадачился Десэ, - никогда об этом не думал. Должно быть, бегают где-нибудь двое или трое. А к чему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Порой ты ведешь себя так, словно ты мой отец.  
\- Окстись, несчастный! – Десэ расхохотался так, что Лука на секунду высунул нос из своей каморки – любопытно ему стало, что такого смешного нашлось в прозекторской, - Скорее уж за отца тебе – барон Остерман. А я…Мы с тобою вместе – пока полезны друг другу, но как только польза закончится, ты станешь для меня – как твое здешнее имя, Рьен, ничто. Как-то так, малыш. Пойдем домой, тебе и в самом деле нужно хотя бы немного вздремнуть.  
Десэ стукнул в дверь каморки прозектора, и крикнул по-русски:  
\- Мы уходим, Лука!  
Рене первым поднялся по ступеням на улицу, Десэ задержался, раскурил свою трубку, надвинул пониже шляпу и последовал за ним.

То ли слово вестфальских Монцев оказалось крепче булата, то ли просто повезло, и не повернулся допрос в сторону тех ядов, которые разыскивал через сестру негодник-кавалер – так или иначе, на первое время гроза обошла юнкера-алхимика Рене Левенвольда стороной.  
Царь лично допросил своего херувима-предателя, и тот, памятуя об участи поручика Глебова, признался во всем. Преступный адюльтер взошел над августейшей четою, как утренняя заря. Его величество бесновался, метал кинжалы в стенные панели, Екатерина сидела теперь под домашним арестом в своих покоях, на принцесс смотрели как на зачумленных, а двор императрицы передвигался по стеночке и держал себя тише воды, ниже травы. Любители брать и давать дачи трепетали, и лишь отважные братья, царские бывшие адъютанты, осмеливались вслух жалеть опального кавалера.  
Рене занимался устройством свадебного празднества для принца Голштинского – которого еще неизвестно на ком женили. Принц до последнего не знал, какая из принцесс ему достанется – будущий тесть отчего-то держал интригу. Бедняга принц пытался выспросить у всех, кого считал в этих делах сведущими – кого же назначат ему в невесты – не оттого, что одна принцесса нравилась ему больше другой, а просто из немецкой своей педантичности. Рене, конечно же, и сам не знал, кто невеста, но из всех сил надеялся, что это будет Лизхен. Он приносил его голштинскому высочеству на утверждение планы расстановок в пары на балу и схемы украшения зала гирляндами – и принц смотрел на Рене округленными вопрошающими глазами, словно жалкий камер-юнкер мог что-то знать, такую государственную тайну. А камер-юнкер не знал даже – не придут ли за ним после очередной допросной ночи, и улыбался фарфоровой неживой улыбкой, под которой прятался панический страх.  
После дня, проведенного в высокой компании вопросительного принца, Рене, вымотанный до невозможности его любопытством и собственными дурными предчувствиями, лежал на козетке в своей гостиной. Эта комнатка, озаренная светом пяти дешевых свечей в шандале, вряд ли, конечно, могла бы с полным правом претендовать на гордое название гостиной – но в других комнатах и вовсе стояли кровати или обеденный стол. Рене пытался вязать на спицах при скудном свете своего экономического шандала – и с трудом различал при этом свете петли. Лицо его было покрыто косметической маской – принц Голштинский в благодарность за труды презентовал усердному камер-юнкеру детища своей голштинской оранжереи, и Рене, недолго думая, использовал один из огурцов для отбеливания кожи. Он знал, что со временем от грима появляются пятна – и принял превентивные меры.  
Явился величественный Кейтель и объявил:  
\- К вашей милости Карл Густав фон Левенвольде!  
\- Куда столько пафоса, Кейтель? – вздохнул Рене.  
Гасси, весь в снегу, с изысканной тростью, влетел в гостиную и царственным жестом сбросил на Кейтеля плащ и шляпу.  
\- Что у тебя с лицом? – Гасси навис над братом, кончиками пальцев дотронулся до маски и потом поднес палец к носу, - Неужели – огурец?  
\- Он самый, Гасси, - подтвердил Рене, - как средство для отбеливания кожи.  
\- Люди не знают, как зимою раздобыть к столу свежие овощи, - проворчал Гасси с напускным недовольством, - а молодой повеса мажет их себе на физиономию…  
Рене отложил вязание и спицы и платком стер маску с лица:  
\- Пожалуйста, если это так уж тебя раздражало.  
\- Не так уж, но раздражало, - Гасси сел у него в ногах, играя тростью, пристроенной между колен, - Ты слишком повернут на своей красоте. Мне это нравится, но иногда – бесит.  
\- А что тебя не бесит? – философски спросил Рене, - Давно ты приехал? Столица стоит на ушах, а ты, наверное, и не знаешь наши грустные новости.  
\- Отчего же грустные? – удивился Гасси, - Забавные. Мотылек летал над свечою и закономерно влетел в огонь. Жаль мне разве что Тему Волынского – он сам не свой от этих известий. Сперва царь пригрозил ему виселицей, теперь любимый друг его арестован – не лучший год выдался для Темы, - Гасси погладил голову волка, украшавшую его трость, по широкому лбу, - Я проехал в его карете от Астрахани до Казани, утешал его анекдотами – и услышал от него в ответ один, презабавнейший.  
\- Что ты делал, Гасси – в карете от Астрахани до Казани? – спросил Рене, про себя догадываясь, что Гасси шпионил – возможно, за тем самым Темой.  
\- Целее будешь, если я промолчу – что я делал, - подтвердил Гасси его догадку, - Лучше послушай – какой анекдот. Ты знаешь, что Тема – знаток мусульманских обычаев, жил в Персии и у османлисов, и читает свободно по-персидски и по-арабски. Как губернатор, он присутствовал на каком-то русском церковном празднике – ни ты, ни я все равно не поймем, на каком именно – и на этом празднике был также русский бискуп, - Гасси, презиравший все русское, нарочно с упорством называл архиепископа немецким словом «бискуп», - Этот бискуп был одет в парчовое парадное облачение, сплошь покрытое арабской вязью. Русские пребывали в святой уверенности, что вязь – это орнамент, представляешь? А Тема, знаток наш, эту вязь – прочитал. «Нет бога, кроме Аллаха». И этим Аллахом русский бискуп изукрашен был с ног до головы.  
\- И Тема сказал ему об этом?  
\- Воздержался. Нельзя отнимать у людей их иллюзии.  
\- Почему ты хочешь похитить моего учителя? – спросил вдруг Рене, - Десэ признался, что ты заманивал его вернуться на мызу.  
\- Мне нужен был помощник, - отвечал Гасси почему-то сердито, - но старый разбойник, видать, прикипел к тебе сердцем и решил сохранить тебе верность.  
\- Или он боится тебя, - предположил Рене, - как все тебя боятся.  
Гасси рассмеялся и щелкнул по носу волка на своей трости:  
\- Какие все нежные! Трус на трусе… Я уже наслышан, как арестовали де Монэ – когда объявили ему об аресте, он так перепугался, что упал без чувств и валялся, пока ему не пустили кровь.  
\- Он хотел, чтобы его допросили дома, а не в крепости, - догадался Рене, - это не трусость, это скорее хитрость. После пущенной крови его остереглись подвешивать на дыбе – вот в чем был его расчет. Керуб боялся участи как у Глебова.  
\- По итогу-то все равно – боялся, - возразил Гасси, - Забавно, что ты зовешь его Керуб. Так зовут его те, с кем был он – как выражается этот напыщенный мечтатель – счастлив.  
Рене лишь пожал плечами. Бледное, отчетливое, как римская монета, лицо Гасси потемнело от гнева, и даже волосы как будто приподнялись – словно грива озлобленного льва:  
\- Ты, наверное, убит сейчас? Или та деревяшка, что у тебя вместо сердца – ей все равно? Керуб… Он отдал тебе дворцовые церемонии, и Тема проболтался, что видел тебя в его доме… Погоди, Рене, этот дурак Вилька просил меня дать ему тофану – уж не просил ли он об этом и тебя? – спросил Гасси с последней надеждой в голосе. Он придвинулся к Рене совсем близко, обнял его одной рукой и приблизил его лицо к своему, держа Рене мертвой хваткой за затылок – так, что пальцы путались в волнистых черных волосах, - Скажи, Рене – он ведь хотел от тебя – тофану?  
\- Отравитель или содомит? – легкомысленно улыбнулся Рене, словно не чувствуя на затылке своем железных жестких пальцев, - Увы, Гасси. Helas… Содомит. Ты – не угадал.  
Гасси рывком убрал руку от его затылка – и перстнем вырвал клок волос, запутавшихся в оправе – и ударил его, так, что перстень рассек губу и оставил на щеке длинную кровоточащую царапину. Рене смотрел на него неотрывно бархатными презрительными глазами:  
\- Ревнуешь, Гасси? Он же скоро умрет. Поверь, это очень острое и необычное чувство – любить того, о ком знаешь, что он обречен. Это незабываемый опыт…  
Гасси вскочил и стоял, опираясь на трость – то ли бежать собирался, то ли броситься на Рене:  
\- Ты проделал с ним это – как со мной? – спросил он тихо и зловеще.  
\- Куда проще, - Рене пальцами пробежал по лицу от губы до скулы, ощупывая начинающую отекать гематому, - С ним не нужны были хитрости. Мы сразу поняли друг друга…  
За столько лет Рене хорошо усвоил – с Гасси бессмысленно драться, от Гасси бессмысленно бежать. Можно только максимально закрыться – и ждать, когда он ударит. Гасси ударил трижды – своей великолепной тростью с головою волка. Три удара, три черных следа, три ослепительные огненные вспышки, после которых придется хромать и не разогнется рука. Потом вошел Десэ – неслышно, как всегда – и молча взял трость из руки Гасси, и с легкостью разломил ее пополам. Рене даже в плачевном своем положении не смог удержать улыбки, когда из разлома трости показался шпионский потайной стилет, который Десэ переломил – заодно. Гасси тряхнул волосами – словно живыми змеями на голове Медузы – как будто Десэ и не было в комнате, и наклонился к Рене:  
\- Прощай, мой веселый братишка, - Гасси поцеловал его в разбитые губы – долго и больно, смакуя вкус крови, - Прости меня, - и вышел вон.  
Десэ поглядел ему вслед – грохот сапог затих в прихожей, слышно стало, как Кейтель подает Гасси плащ и шляпу, как бьет последняя, уличная дверь и как отъезжает от дома санный возок.  
\- Для чего ты злил его, дурачок? – Десэ поставил обломки трости в угол и сел в ногах у Рене – как только что сидел Гасси.  
\- А ты не понял? – храбрящаяся жалкая улыбка осветила лицо Рене, - Мой брат болтлив без меры, и все, что узнает – он разносит по своим друзьям-инвертам. Уж не знаю, как его еще держат в шпионах…У меня был небогатый выбор, Десэ – прослыть содомитом или отравителем. Я всего лишь выбрал меньшее из зол.  
\- Теперь понял, - Десэ дотронулся до ноги Рене в месте удара – тот даже выгнулся от боли, - что же ты будешь врать своему голштинскому принцу, когда он спросит, с чего ты вдруг охромел?  
\- Скажу, что упал с лошади, - Рене задрал рукав и изучил чернейший синяк и негнущуюся руку.  
\- Ты бы пристрелил эту лошадь, малыш, - тихо отвечал ему Десэ, - непонятно, почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал.  
\- И кто у меня останется? – спросил Рене – то ли у Десэ, то ли сам у себя, - Родители умерли, а Казик не считается. У меня никого нет, кроме этого Гасси. Он моя семья. Я не могу, Десэ.  
Они были братьями, а то, что между ними порою случалось, не отменяло, увы, ничего – они все равно оставались семьей, и прошлое было у них на двоих одно. Общее прошлое, общая память – химера, будь она проклята…Помнил Рене и ночное рижское небо, в котором Гасси называл для него созвездия и, похоже, выдумывал половину из головы. И фабрику у них на мызе, по которой Гасси носил его на плечах, так, что приходилось пригибаться – чтобы низкие балки не ударили по лбу. И портрет, на котором – они двое, без Казика, Казик лежал тогда с оспой. Гасси позировал, стоя за его спиной, и Рене, как всегда, чувствовал позади себя – жар, страх, трепет, тревогу – как перед грозой.  
Поцелуй старшего брата был – с привкусом пепла. Запах конской гривы сменился на тонкие дорогие духи, а пепел – остался. Рене подумал опять, что жизнь его – ария da capo, бесконечно зацикленная на единственной повторяющейся фразе.

 

Хайни Остерман отчего-то сразу догадался, что внезапная хромота его друга – вовсе не следствие падения с лошади. И про себя пожелал лифляндскому ландрату долгой, мучительной смерти. Рене сидел перед ним на любимой своей кушетке – припухшая скула под фарфоровым гримом, разбитая губа под помадой… и руку держал он так, словно любое движение причиняло ей боль. Хайни дал себе слово, что найдет способ максимально удалить Гасси Левенвольда от двора, а если получится – то все-таки уничтожить.  
\- Я хочу утешить тебя, Рейнгольд, - вкрадчиво и ласково начал Хайни свою речь.  
\- Как пастор мой утешает своих тюремных подопечных? – иронически уточнил Рене.  
\- Наоборот, я верну тебя к жизни! – рассмеялся Хайни, - Наше благоразумие одержало наконец победу над царственной злобой и мстительностью. Наше – это мое и сиятельного графа Толстого, верховного дознавателя по делу де Монэ. Екатерине более не грозит печальная участь Анны Болейн или той, второй казненной королевы.  
\- Кэтрин Говард, - вспомнил Рене давние уроки своего гувернера.  
\- Да, вот этой ее английской тезки. Императрицу не казнят – чтобы принцессы не лишились нынешнего статуса цесаревен, сиречь дофин. Екатерина посидит в своих покоях под домашним арестом, а там, глядишь, и склонит своими знаменитыми чарами супруга к примирению. Так что двор ее не разгонят, и если ты собрал сундучок для возвращения в Лифляндию – разбирай обратно.  
\- Я верил в тебя, мой Хайни, - отвечал Рене со вздохом облегчения, - только-только моя полудохлая карьера сдвинулась с мертвой точки – обидно было бы все потерять.  
Остерман качнулся к нему в своем кресле – так, что навис над кушеткой, как гриф над добычей – и сказал шепотом:  
\- Знаешь, как хозяйка, у которой издох кот – тут же заводит себе нового точно такого же? Погоди пару месяцев, не высовывай носа – и наследство преступного кавалера само упадет тебе в руки. Вот увидишь.  
Рене про себя подивился – как точно Хайни повторяет недавнее предсказание господина Смерть.  
\- Если никто не перехватит этот приз прежде меня, - ответил он скромно.  
\- Люди склонны выбирать себе лучшее, сам знаешь, - Хайни качнулся в своем кресле назад и заговорил обычным своим умиротворяющим тоном, - И я здесь не исключение. Ты – моя лучшая марионетка, и самая любимая. И любая женщина, имея возможность выбирать из всего, что предлагает ей нынче двор – выберет тебя. Так что не бойся будущего, но и не дергай сам бога за ноги. Само придет, вот увидишь. Занимайся свадьбой голштинского принца – тебе хорошо удаются все эти праздники, особенно те, где есть опера и балет. Кажется, это и есть твое истинное призвание – устройство дворцовых празднеств. Де Монэ напоследок угадал.  
\- Мне нравится этим заниматься, - польщено потупился Рене, - люди подобны алхимическим реактивам, от их взаимодействия можно получить и яд, и противоядие, и пьянящий напиток со сложным вкусом… Главное – уметь сочетать характеры между собою и заставить себя слушаться. Да ты же, Хайни, сам это прекрасно умеешь!  
\- Я-то как раз не умею, - возразил невесело Хайни, - я затворник, раздающий мудрые советы из своего неубранного гнезда. Я, как дракон – всегда над схваткой, и не имею ни мужества, ни желания в нее ввязаться самому. Люди делают то, что я им советую – или не делают.  
\- Ну, меня тоже пока не все слушаются, я же не настоящий гофмаршал, - отвечал Рене, - Скажи, Хайни, а известно уже – кого выдают за принца? Он каждый раз вопросительно заглядывает в мои глаза, как будто я знаю – а я совсем не знаю…  
\- И отец цесаревен пока этого не знает, - проговорил медленно Остерман, - он думает. Де Монэ поселил в его величестве уверенность, что возможно выдать Елисавет за молодого Людовика – это нереальная комбинация, но отцовское сердце верило и надеялось… Любимица Петра – Лисавет, Анна для него всего лишь разменная карта. И сейчас вопрос стоит – синица в руках или журавль в небе, скромный принц или великолепный Людовик. Если он верует еще в Людовика – вопреки моим советам – тогда Лисавет останется в девках. Странная то была идея – сватать незаконнорожденную принцессу ортодоксальной веры за католического короля, помешанного на сословном регламенте. Де Монэ был воистину великий прожектер…  
\- Он еще жив, - напомнил Рене.  
\- Это можно считать художественной условностью, - усмехнулся Остерман, - Хотя нельзя не отдать ему должное. Жил как поэт – война, прекрасные дамы, стихи, драгоценные мелочи жизни, поклонение недостижимой цели. И умирает как поэт – граф Толстой говорил, что, в отличие от его сообщников, до кавалера пальцем никто не дотронулся – царь запретил. Сидит себе Виллим Иванович в камере, пишет стихи о любви и смерти. Через пару дней красиво взойдет на эшафот и сложит свою белокурую голову во имя любви – без всех этих отвратительных мелочей вроде дыбы и вырванных ногтей, как это было с Глебовым. Я немного завидую таланту Виллима Ивановича исполнять любую партию красиво и без грязи. Белый мотылек красиво порхал над грешной землею и красиво влетел в огонь, который сам и раздул своими неосторожными крылышками.  
\- Гасси тоже как-то так говорил о нем…  
\- Твой Гасси, - Хайни красноречиво взглянул на руку Рене, бессильно свисающую вдоль тела, - он животное, этот твой хваленый лифляндский ландрат. Можешь любить его сколько душе угодно, но я сделаю его при дворе персоной нон грата – мне так будет спокойнее. Не хочу быть приглашенным однажды на твои похороны. Если он так тебе дорог – ты всегда сможешь навестить его сам в его замке, и получить от него очередной подарок.  
\- Спасибо, Хайни, но – нет, я к нему не поеду, - слабо улыбнулся Рене, - Правда, спасибо тебе за это. У меня нет мужества, чтобы даже говорить с тобою об этом, не то чтобы – бороться. Если сможешь убрать его от двора – я буду навеки у твоих ног. Я чувствую себя таким ничтожным и слабым, и все мои призрачные успехи кажутся мне прахом и тленом – когда я вспоминаю о Гасси…  
\- Я попытаюсь избавить тебя от Гасси, - пообещал Остерман, - И, если хочешь, я могу рассказать тебе историю, которая потешит твое пошатнувшееся самомнение. Знаешь, что кое для кого ты сделался символом триумфа и знаменем борьбы с тиранией?  
\- Я? – не поверил Рене, - Это для какого же дурака?  
\- Для Эрнста фон Бюрена. Встреча с тобою так его впечатлила, особенно близость твоя к ее величеству, что по возвращении в родную Курляндию этот парвеню решил действовать. О, как он развернулся! Во-первых, чем-то таким настолько очаровал герцогиню – уж не знаю и не хочу знать, чему ты его научил...  
\- Ничему, Хайни, - возразил Рене, - он не давался учить.  
\- Не знаю, говорят, герцогиня так им впечатлилась, что дала отставку старине Бестужеву. Фон Бюрен тут же принялся топить своего прежнего патрона – обвинил его в воровстве и растратах курляндского бюджета, и, надо сказать, не без оснований. Сейчас они грызутся так, что пух летит по всей Курляндии – Бюрен проводит аудиты и сверяет бухгалтерские книги, а Бестужев вяло и беспомощно отбивается – крыть ему нечем, половина курляндского хлама вывезена в его русское поместье, а другая половина – распродана.  
\- Мой отважный месье Эрик, - вздохнул мечтательно Рене.  
\- Отважный и безрассудный. Он сцепился вдобавок и с орденом меченосцев, с которым еще отец его имел давнишние счеты, а эти ребята обид не забывают. Меченосцы – они как бульдоги, если вопьются в горло, не разожмут челюсти, пока враг не умрет, или сами они не подавятся.  
\- Знаю, сам из такой породы.  
\- И бедняга Бюрен сражается сейчас на двух фронтах, и даже приобрел себе сторонников – оттого, что русский легат в Курляндии не то чтобы популярен, да и меченосцы отнюдь не подарок. Мне доносят о его успехах – этот парень определенно стремится сделаться вторым человеком в герцогстве. Интересно наблюдать за его газартами – особенно зная, что вдохновился он после знакомства с тобою. Мой Рейнгольд, мой Чезаре, моя лучшая, божественная игрушка.  
\- Приятно быть чьей-то музой, - задумчиво проговорил Рене, - надеюсь, отважный месье Эрик не свернет свою прекрасную шею. Мне было бы жаль.  
Рене задумался, прикрыв глаза – и Остерман невольно залюбовался тенью пушистых ресниц на его фарфоровых щеках. Тонкие черты, оленьи глаза, и брови, словно прорисованные тушью – говорят, две камер-фрау подрались из-за него после балетного представления. Он же – Цирцея, Альцина – в мужском воплощении. Через несколько месяцев случится то, о чем шепчутся придворные доктора, и всесильный принц Александр, светлейший князь Меншиков, сделает Екатерину правительницей – в надежде, что получит послушную марионетку. Но слабости стареющей женщины – сделают ее марионеткой совсем в других руках. В этих нежных руках с острыми пальцами, унизанными фамильными драгоценными перстнями – и один из них с ядом. В этих руках, послушных трепету невидимых нитей, которые протянул Хайни Остерман. Главное – убрать от него Гасси, этого изверга, этого Amoklaufer…  
Рене вспоминал последнюю улыбку фон Бюрена, горькую и потерянную, последний его взгляд – как наброшенную огненную сеть, и свое поспешное – от него, от себя – бегство. Бестолковое, несуразное, бездарное его счастье… Не было у них никакого будущего, да и прошлого совместного – кот наплакал. Рене тряхнул головой, сбрасывая морок, и запретил себе раз и навсегда даже надеяться, что в палатке той было нечто большее, чем просто каприз одного пресыщенного молодого господина, помноженный волей случая на продажность и любопытство – другого.


	10. 1724. Розовое масло

\- К вашей милости господин Иоганн Бергхольц. Прикажете принять?  
Вот уж кого Рене никак не ожидал видеть в своем доме в два часа пополуночи. Ему сделалось страшно – что за известие могло пригнать к нему Гензеля в такое время?  
\- Проси, - велел он Кейтелю, и дворецкий величественно уплыл из так называемой гостиной.  
Рене захлопнул папку, в которой чертил сложнейшую схему – как расставить гостей на венчании, чтобы никто не обиделся, ничья сословная честь не была задета, и принц Александр не выпирал среди старой аристократии, как гнилой зуб.  
Гензель Бергхольц влетел в комнату в своем темном наряде для ночных приключений, маску он взволнованно перебрасывал из руки в руку.  
\- Садись, - Рене кивком указал ему на кресло, - Что случилось? Кто-то арестован? Вернее – кто-то еще арестован?  
\- Нет, Красавчик, слава богу, пока никто, - успокоил его Бергхольц, - Я побоялся явиться к своему папи так поздно, приду под утро, когда он совсем уснет. Ты же приютишь меня на пару часов?  
\- Сиди, только не мешай мне рисовать, - Рене раскрыл папку и вернулся к своей схеме, - Если я не разложу к утру этот пасьянс, гости потом передерутся – прямо на венчании. Ты опять играл? Не с Нежиным, надеюсь?  
Гензель уселся в кресло и порыве какого-то фривольного откровения закинул ноги на подлокотник. Рене удивленно поднял брови:  
\- Дружба с Ла Брюсом плохо на тебя влияет.  
\- Дружба с Ла Брюсом привела нас с ним сегодня в такое место… - Гензеля явно переполняли впечатления, он не мог молчать, - Представь себе бордель, но тайный, вроде закрытого клуба, и в нем прекрасные юноши и девушки в черной коже привязывают тебя на дыбу и бьют кнутом. А ты при желании можешь проделать то же с ними.  
\- Вотчина графа Толстого, Тайная канцелярия, - брезгливо проговорил Рене, - признайся, что таскал кавалеру де Монэ записки, и тебя привяжут и побьют без всякой оплаты – вот как нашего пажа Балакирева.  
\- Ты же не можешь сам в ответ побить дознавателя, - разумно возразил ему Гензель, - и потом, в этом секретном клубе есть особое правило. Тебе причиняют боль лишь до той поры, пока ты готов терпеть, а потом ты произносишь un mot de sécurité – и пытка сразу же прекращается.  
\- Фу, - с лица Рене не сходила брезгливая гримаска, - пошлость какая. Когда во время au jeu de l'amour не знаешь, уйдешь ли ты на этот раз со свидания живым – вот тогда все чувства играют, как грани бриллианта. Когда лежишь, захлебываясь собственной кровью, и не ведаешь, что будет с тобою дальше – что захочет сделать с тобой твой мучитель, будет то любовь или смерть…А это твое - un mot de sécurité – просто фу.  
\- Не всем так повезло, как тебе с месье Эриком, - обиженно пробормотал Гензель, - менее удачливым приходится стучаться за острыми впечатлениями в закрытые клубы.  
\- Надеюсь, ты вставишь главу о секретном клубе в свою книгу, - ехидно предположил Рене, - и читатели смогут набраться полезного опыта.  
\- Ни за что! Мой папи меня читает, - отвечал благоразумный Бергхольц, - К слову, Рене – тебя тоже обязали явиться смотреть на казнь?  
\- Всех обязали, всех придворных, и некоторых министров – списки любителей брать дачи обещают вывесить возле места казни на столбах. А что до меня, я и сам бы пошел – во-первых, проститься с благодетелем, во-вторых – воспитать в себе дальнейшую разумную осмотрительность, - Рене поднял голову от своей сложной схемы и подмигнул Гензелю. Гензель вздрогнул – от такого цинизма.  
\- Тебя не подпустят с ним проститься, - сказал он тихо.  
\- Так хоть взгляну на него напоследок. Гензель, не смотри ты на меня, как на монстра – я любил его, я хотел быть им, или таким же, но мне всегда не хватало пороху. Кавалер де Монэ был едва ли не первый человек, с кем я познакомился в Петербурге – и я, провинциальный мальчишка, мечтал превратиться в такого же неотразимого красавца. Брат мой еще твердил, что мы с де Монэ похожи. А вышло из меня – то, что вышло, миньон, нумер два, в лучшем случае. Виллим Иванович все боялся, что я займу его место, а я просто повторял за ним все его движения, как покорное зеркало. Ты напишешь главу о казни?  
\- Обязательно, - пообещал Бергхольц, - моя книга охватывает все события.  
\- Тогда смотри внимательно, Гензель, - попросил Рене, - ничего не упускай. Я-то сам не отведу от него глаз, но что от меня проку – бездарен, ни стихов, ни прозы не могу написать. Я закажу себе копию с твоих мемуаров – с той главы, в которой ты расскажешь о казни. Не смотри на меня с ужасом – я любил его, и хотел бы сохранить о нем хоть какую-то память.  
\- Ты все время называешь меня дураком, - проговорил Гензель медленно, - но сам ты – чудовище, Рене. Ты просто сумасшедший, опасный безумец…Я, пожалуй, пойду, доброй ночи тебе, Красавчик. Удачи с пасьянсом.

Схема расстановки высоких гостей получила высочайшую визу – его величество поставил кривую загогулину, не читая, и смерил Рене презрительным взглядом. Он давно позабыл, что там у них было, и держал уже в голове совсем другое – чрезмерно нарядный придворный попросту вызвал у него раздражение. Слишком хорошенький, слишком услужливый, излишне вкрадчивый – золотая змея. Рене подобрал завизированную императором схему, грациозно поклонился и мелкими шажками попятился к выходу. За дверью вложил подписанный лист в папку, стряхнул с себя подобострастие, как змея кожу, и направился было к принцу – за дальнейшими распоряжениями. Лакей уже накинул на плечи молодого Левенвольда шубу – увы, всего лишь лисью, не соболиную, как была у де Монэ – когда крепкие ручки нежно обвили его бедро и горячая ладошка шлепнула – пониже спины.  
\- Какой важный ты теперь, мой Красавчик, - весело проговорила шалунья Агашка, - к тебе и не подступишься!  
\- Агашечка! – Рене обрадовался старой приятельнице – так, что даже присел рядом с нею на корточки, и лица их оказались на одном уровне, а драгоценная его шуба волнами легла на пол, - Подружка моя! А глупый твой Красавчик видишь, во что ввязался, в какую мороку, - и Рене похвастался папкой. Он говорил с Агашкой по-русски, чтобы ее порадовать, быстро и бойко, но с ужасным немецким акцентом.  
Агашка с искренней радостью обняла Рене короткими ручками и расцеловала – она любила этого камер-юнкера за его легкость и беззлобность. Другие почти все были сволочи. Рене воспользовался положением и шепотом спросил:  
\- Как муттер, маленькая моя?  
\- Ох, не спрашивай, плохо, - карлица отстранилась, оглянулась на внемлющих лакеев, - Потом мы с тобою пошепчемся. Тебя тут видеть кое-кто желают, пойдем, провожу.  
Рене поднялся и церемонно подал Агашке руку:  
\- Будь моим Вергилием, прекрасная госпожа.  
\- Не ругайся, - пригрозила безграмотная Агашка. Она цепкими пальчиками впилась в руку Рене и с самым деловым видом увлекла его за собою.  
\- Я до последнего надеюсь, что там – дама, - выразительно проговорил Рене, и Агашка с хохотом откликнулась:  
\- Да уж не Коровяк!  
\- В моем случае, Агашечка, может оказаться и Коровяк…  
Они спустились по черной лестнице, среди снующих лакеев, конюхов и зеленщиков, и оказались в саду. После темноты черных лестниц Рене зажмурился – таким белым оказался снег и дневной свет. Агашка тащила его по аллее, среди опушенных белым ветвей, и потом по безлюдной тропинке, в конце которой темнела часовня.  
\- Ты не венчаться ли меня тащишь, Агашка? – весело поинтересовался Рене.  
\- Я замужняя, - сурово напомнила Агашка, - сам же на моей свадьбе Протасиху за вымя щупал.  
Рене припомнил и свадьбу, и могучую Протасиху, и задорно хохотнул. Они остановились перед входом в часовенку, и Агашкина хватка разжалась – Рене пошевелил пальцами освобожденной руки, и в локте тут же отозвалось эхо Гассиной палки.  
\- Иди, я покараулю, - кивнула на дверь Агашка и прибавила неожиданно серьезно, - Ты будь наконец-то почтителен, юнкер. Извелась по тебе девка.  
Рене приоткрыл тяжелую, как в крепости, дверь, и шагнул в часовню. Было тепло, пахло свечами и ладаном. Со стен укоризненно таращились страшные русские святые, бородатые и лупоглазые, и каждый святой держал в костлявых пальцах атрибут – предмет, которым был он замучен.  
\- Отчего ты хромаешь, Рейнгольд Густав? – принцесса Лизхен вышла из-за раскрашенной колонны и смотрела на Рене своими широкими, как у кошки, глазами. В отсветах свечей казалась она старше и лучше, и запах ладана перебивал кое-как ненавистное розовое масло.  
\- Упал с лошади, ваше высочество, - светло улыбнулся Рене. Он приблизился к Лизхен и склонился к ее руке, и принцесса пальчиком качнула в его ухе сережку – как делала когда-то в детстве, и как делал это недавно фон Бюрен.  
\- Как вы живете, принцесса? – Рене поднял голову от ее руки и заглянул в широко распахнутые голубые глаза – обстановка диктовала ему некоторую фамильярность, - Как ваша матушка?  
\- Maman вчера три часа стояла на коленях перед papa и вымаливала прощение. И я не знаю – надолго ли то прощение, - выпалила Лизхен, - а мы с сестрою как прокаженные. С нами боятся даже говорить, ведь наша судьба не решена.  
Лизхен подошла к Рене и взялась за ворот его шубы:  
\- Я не знаю, возможно, всех нас скоро вышлют. Или не всех – матушку казнят.  
\- Нет, ваше высочество, - Рене выставил между собою и Лизхен спасительную папку, - барон Остерман отстоял вас, никто вас не вышлет. И в этой папке – планы для вашей свадьбы. Или для ее высочества Анны – еще не известно.  
\- Я это знаю, Рейнгольд Густав, если меня не вышлют – то выдадут замуж, ведь Людовик меня не взял, а принц – вот он, тут, - Лизхен отняла из его рук папку и с улыбкой бросила на пол, - Ты же сам знаешь, если выдадут – то меня. Я у papa любимая дочка. Только я не хочу – выходить девицей за голштинскую жабу. Будь ты человеком, Рейнгольд Густав. Знаешь же, что я по тебе умираю. Пожалей меня.  
Рене знал, что принцесса в свои пятнадцать уже два года не девица – два боярских доблестных выродка похвалялись близостью с нею, а в этом деле как с тараканами – если на виду только двое, значит, на самом деле их было пятьдесят. Но Рене импонировало бесстрашие цесаревны – бежать из-под ареста, организовать свидание, отважно признаться…Рене вспомнил себя в свои пятнадцать, трусишку, удравшего из Риги. Голубые глаза принцессы в темноте часовни казались почти синими, и ее веселое отчаяние – сгорел сарай, гори и хата! – напомнили Рене давно потерянную его Керубину, ее внезапное признание посреди реки, в крутящейся лодке.  
\- Мне не жаль вас, - он обнял принцессу и запахнул ее в свою шубу, - жалеют слабых.  
От аромата розового масла болела голова, но Рене давно научился получать удовольствие – и от боли тоже. Пудра на плечах Лизхен лежала неровно и скаталась в комки – девочка совсем не умела ею пользоваться.  
\- Поменяйте свою камеристку, - Рене сдул катышки пудры с плеч и шеи принцессы, и от его горячего дыхания Лизхен задрожала и рассмеялась. Рене целовал ее розовую мягкую кожу, повторяя нежные и бессмысленные немецкие слова, которые он всегда говорил женщинам в подобных случаях. Лизхен взяла его за подбородок – совсем как ее мать – и поцеловала в губы. Вгляделась в него в полумраке – с прежним своим плотоядным выражением:  
\- Кто разбил тебе лицо, Рейнгольд Густав? И не ври, конь так не может.  
\- Значит, кошка, - усмехнулся Рене, - Как же мы будем дальше? - он снял с себя шубу и расстелил на полу. Опустился на лисий мех и протянул руку Лизхен, - иди, моя девочка.  
\- Иду, мой мальчик, - насмешливо отозвалась принцесса и шагнула на шубу, накрыв кавалера своими юбками, как крестьянка накрывает сбежавшую курицу. Рене привычным движением провел ладонями по ее ногам, от толстых щиколоток – вверх и выше, и Лизхен опять засмеялась:  
\- Мне щекотно! Почему ты носишь эти усы – с ними ты похож на таракана?  
\- А без них меня принимали бы за даму, - отвечал Рене, и пальцы его скользили все выше, по шелковым чулкам, по ажурным подвязкам, туда, где вход в преисподнюю, - у меня не самая мужественная внешность, как вы можете видеть.  
\- Дурак ты, барон, - принцесса легко разобралась с застежками на его панталонах, со сноровкой, какую дает только опыт – так что даже уйди Рене сейчас, вряд ли голштинскому принцу досталась бы девица. Рене много раз имел дело с невинными девами – ни одна из них не держалась с ним столь уверенно и не двигалась на нем с такою легкостью и сноровкой. Лизхен извивалась, как змея, и шептала «Vite, vite, cheri…» - совсем как те, кого Рене навещал когда-то вместе с Гасси. «Смирись, Красавчик – принцесса тебя посчитала, - подумал Рене, - ну, и ты ее тоже посчитал». Русские мученики смотрели на них с икон своими оловянными глазами – с безмолвным осуждением. Это были святые религии Лизхен, ей и придется потом перед ними каяться.  
После всего Рене вытер шубу платком – ему предстояло еще предстать в этой шубе перед голштинским принцем.  
\- Отдай мне платок, - протянула руку Лизхен.  
\- Ваше высочество собирает сувениры? – Рене с усмешкой протянул ей платок, и принцесса ловко спрятала его в вырез своего платья.  
\- А у тебя, говорят, есть книжечка, куда ты всех записываешь, - отвечала на это Лизхен, поправляя чулки, - под каким номером я у тебя пойду?  
\- Для особ королевской крови у меня отдельная страничка, - Рене накинул на себя шубу и подобрал с пола папку, - вы будете на ней первой.  
\- Хоть сейчас не ври, барон, - нахмурилась Лизхен, - третья, не меньше.  
«Четвертая» - посчитал про себя Рене.  
\- Прощай, барон, - принцесса взялась руками за ворот шубы и поцеловала Рене в кончик носа, - сбрей ты эти усы, бога ради. Все, ступай, до встречи на площади.  
Рене подумал еще – на какой площади? – и только на выходе понял, что площадь – та самая, где отрубят голову бедному де Монэ. Замерзшая Агашка все еще дежурила у двери.  
\- С почином, Красавчик, - поздравила она своего приятеля.  
\- Не каркай, - сморщился Рене, - надеюсь, больше мои услуги не потребуются.  
\- Не угодил? – не поверила Агашка.  
\- Низко же ты меня ценишь, Агашечка, - обиделся Рене, - просто принцессе хотелось меня посчитать – и она меня посчитала. А игрушка-то – не ее. Ты поцелуй от меня свою муттер, пусть не унывает – плохие времена пройдут, и настанут хорошие.  
Рене наклонился, поцеловал карлицу в ледяную щечку, румяную, как зимнее крепенькое яблочко, и бегом побежал по засыпанной снегом аллее – навстречу неотвратимой своей службе.

Когда Рене Левенвольд и Гензель Бергхольц явились на площадь, августейших особ еще не было на их местах, но протрезвевший по такому случаю гофмаршал орлом оглядывал придворных – все ли на месте, все ли явились? Рене и Гензель послушно заняли свое место в задних рядах, места для пешек и мелких карт. Гензель вертел своей любопытной головою – собирал материал для книги – и про себя считал количество палачей, приспособления для казни и по шляпам пытался вычислить согнанных для устрашения взяточников – те, как высокие персоны, стояли далеко впереди, сразу за царскими креслами. Рене увидел неподалеку от себя Агашку и Сэм Сэмыча – и что они, бедняги малорослые, надеялись разглядеть со своих мест? Рене тихонечко свистнул – Агашка обернулась, узнала его, схватила мужа за руку мертвой своею хваткой и потащила к юнкерам. Карлики ловко протолкнулись сквозь толпу любопытствующих, и Гензель тут же спросил:  
\- Вас-то за что пригнали? Вы же души невинные, дач вам не предлагают?  
\- Мы сами, - с достоинством отвечал Сэм Сэмыч, - по своему почину явились. Агафья моя желает с патроном своим проститься, с другом и благодетелем.  
\- А-а…- протянул тупица Гензель. Рене с сочувствием посмотрел на бледную погрустневшую Агашку – что такая мелочь увидит за спинами и задами праздных зевак? Рене подхватил карлицу на руки и усадил себе на плечо:  
\- А ты, Гензель, возьми-ка Сэмку.  
\- Спасибо, Гензель, я не хочу, - отказался Сэм Сэмыч, - мне легче будет, если ничего не увижу.  
Агашка благодарно обняла Рене за шею и погладила по щеке:  
\- Спасибо, Красавчик…  
Она была тяжеленькая, и Рене трудно было ее держать – еще болела спина после палки лифляндского ландрата – но он не подавал вида. Прикатила карета с гербами и коронами, императорская чета и цесаревны расселись по своим креслам, и тут же шепот разнесся над толпой, словно дуновение ветра:  
\- Ведут…  
И Агашка вдруг сорвалась с плеча Рене и стремительным колобком понеслась сквозь толпу – к эшафоту. Люди толком не понимали – что это такое бежит – и невольно расступались. Кавалер де Монэ, в каком-то нелепом тюремном тулупе, бледный до прозрачности после недель в крепости, прощался со своими близкими – то ли с братьями, то ли вовсе с камердинерами. Агашка пробилась к нему – под ногами караульных – обхватила на секунду ручонками шею ненаглядного своего кавалера – и тут же бросилась прочь.  
\- Вот дурочка, - укоризненно проговорил Сэм Сэмыч, и пояснил для юнкеров, - в тяжести она, а сама как дитя неразумное – ведь солдат, он может и ударить…  
Но про Агашку тут же забыли – де Монэ взошел на эшафот, пошатываясь то ли от страха, то ли от пережитых страданий.  
\- Как думаешь, его пытали? – спросил шепотом Бергхольц.  
\- Нет, Гензель, - отвечал Рене, - я точно знаю, что нет, - он знал это от вернейшего источника, от тюремного пастора Десезиуса, - но, сдается мне, ему все равно сейчас больно.  
Агашка пробилась к юнкерам обратно, и Рене поднял ее – уже на другое свое плечо. Карлица обняла его голову дрожащей горячей ручкой:  
\- Один ты у меня остался теперь, Красавчик…  
Виллим Иванович отдал пастору знаменитые свои часы – с портретом императрицы – снял с шеи и поцеловал крест, и тоже отдал. Рене даже издалека узнал этот крест, рубиновый, с секретным замком, и отчего-то сделалось ему гнусно и стыдно. Другие осужденные теснились чуть поодаль – дрожащие и скособоченные после дыбы, про них Гензель мог ничего и не спрашивать, по ним видно было – их пытали. Гензель, придурок, вдохновенно шевелил губами, проговаривая про себя свою идиотическую книгу. Палач уже укладывал кавалера на колоду, и другой палач – примеривался топором, как половчее ударить.  
\- Ох, Агашка, - вздохнул Рене, - я не могу смотреть… - он прежде никогда не видел, как убивают на плахе.  
\- И не надо, - Агашка, маленький его ангел сострадания, прикрыла Рене глаза своей влажной от слез ладошкой, - мне бы только стрелки твои не смазать, юнкер… Ну, вот и все.  
Агашка отняла ладошку – свет ослепил трусливого юнкера до слез – и соскользнула на землю. Палач водружал отрубленную голову на шест – красивую голову, с полузакрытыми синими глазами и белокурой гривой, которую рвал завистливый декабрьский ветер. Другой палач привязывал у столба злосчастную Балкшу – ей за мздоимство прописали кнута. Кровь была везде – на плахе, на эшафоте, на снегу – черный, дымящийся ручей. Августейшая чета поднялась со своих мест и двинулась к карете. Екатерина смеялась, и край ее платья прошелся по черному ручью – должно быть, затем, чтобы потом можно было отпороть это кровавое кружево и хранить под подушкой…Или нет. Цесаревна Лисавет вертела головою, словно гриф в поисках добычи – кого-то высматривала в толпе, да так и не высмотрела.  
\- Не плачь, Красавчик, - Агашка обняла Рене и прижалась к нему.  
\- А разве я плачу? Я не умею, это – снег. А ты вот – плачешь, - Рене присел на корточки и тонким своим платком стер слезы с Агашкиных глаз, - зачем ты, мелочь бесстрашная, к кавалеру сигала, если ты брюхата?  
\- Ты бессердечный, Красавчик, ты не поймешь, - вздохнула Агашка.  
\- Helas… - почти беззвучно согласился Рене.  
На столбе вопила побиваемая кнутом Балкша – оттого еще, что кровь с головы на шесте все лилась и лилась ей на плечи. Палачи оттащили тело де Монэ на край эшафота и позабыли о нем, и на шее трупа сидела уже первая алчная ворона. Гензель оторвался от написания своей невидимой книги и спросил Агашку:  
\- А кто родится-то у вас – тоже карлик?  
\- У карликов не всегда тоже карлики рождаются, - разъяснил степенный Сэм Сэмыч, - мы каждый день богу молимся, чтобы родился такой же, как все, человек.  
\- Обычный родится, - прошептала Агашка на ухо Рене и тихонечко рассмеялась, - я-то знаю. Ты не сердись, я со зла сказала, ты не бессердечный, ты хороший…  
Рене промокнул ее последние слезы и выпрямился с платком в руке. Агашка взяла его за руку – чтобы не бояться, а Гензель, вот уж поистине бессердечный – проговаривал опять про себя свою будущую писанину. На эшафоте хлестали уже пажей и шутов, но придворные не смели уйти – им предписано было досмотреть экзекуцию до конца. Любители дач, что стояли в первых рядах, давно вполголоса переговаривались и похохатывали лениво – устрашение на них не действовало, они обменивались анекдотами и обсуждали уже следующие свои газарты и авантюры. Рене не сводил глаз с призрачно-прекрасной головы на шесте – как когда-то в зеркалах дома де Монэ ловил он свое случайное далекое отражение – и было ему весело и страшно. Нет, «весело» ушло куда-то, осталось у него только – «страшно».  
\- Ты обратил внимание, что асессор, когда зачитывал вины – назвал кавалера его истинной фамилией – Монц? – спросил вдруг Бергхольц, - Я, конечно, слышал, что он вовсе не Ла Кроа никакой, но уверен был, что он хотя бы де Монэ…  
\- Милый мой Гензель, - проговорил Рене, не сводя глаз с трепещущей на ветру белой гривы, - ты же писатель, а значит, и философ. Пески времени ничего от нас не оставят. Это пройдет, и это тоже пройдет. Люди забудут о нас, и уж тем более о том, кто, кого и как – называл.  
\- Кровь делает тебя поэтом, Рене, - ревниво отозвался Гензель.  
\- Кровь, и вот эти вороны на трупе, - горько усмехнулся Рене, и Агашка сердито пнула его ногою.

\- А для чего вы вообще ее сняли? Еще бы полгодика повисела… - пастор Десезиус с лицом, обвязанным аж двумя платками – от вони – брезгливо переворачивал рукою в черной перчатке мертвую голову на мраморном разделочном столе. Здесь, в крепости, у них царила роскошь – разделочные столы вместо колод, готические своды, целый немецкий лекарь-прозектор…Немец этот, Фалькенштедт, нарядный молодящийся дед, более всего заинтересованный не делами прозекторской, а городской своей практикой, рассказывал, словно оправдываясь, приглашенному мастеру:  
\- Свадебный поезд проследовал по площади, а тут конфуз – голова, и тело на колесе… Ее высочество Анна Петровна глазки-то и закатили… И герцог Голштинский личико скривили… Вот и повелели убрать. Тело – в яму с известью, а голову его императорское величество приказали в банку поместить со спиртом и в покои к утру доставить. Только как доставишь – вот такое…  
Голова и в самом деле была нехороша – без глаз, исклеванная птицами, дурно пахла, и волосы свалялись, как пеньковые клочья.  
\- Почему вы не отдали тело родственникам? – удивился Десэ, - Такая высочайшая месть?  
\- Увольте, нет, - замахал ручками доктор Фалькенштедт, - Кому отдавать? Сестра в Тобольске, выслана, племянница в Охотске, тоже выслана, слуги и братья двоюродные давно в Вестфалии, бежали без оглядки, покуда целы. Вы же выручите меня с этим заказом, господин Десэ? Я наслышан, вы лучший бальзамировщик.  
\- С этим заказом, Коко? – переспросил саркастически Десэ. Он не помнил имени доктора, и оттого бессовестно называл его Коко – как всех, кто зависел от него и не смел возражать, - Это не заказ, это несколько иное. И я не бальзамировщик, вас ввели в заблуждение, мой Коко. Я всего лишь прозектор, вроде вас.  
\- Неужели – нет? – доктор воздел холеные нежные лапки к небу, - Вы же понимаете, господин Десэ – доставить императрице – такое! – значит нажить в будущем злопамятного врага. Вы же знаете перспективы, вы же тоже - врач…  
\- Т-с-с! Не мельтешите! – оборвал его Десэ, - Я ничего не смыслю в украшении трупов, но знаю господина, который вас выручит. Я оставил ему записку – и господин сей прибудет, как только сможет ее прочесть. Это весьма занятой господин – вам, возможно, придется ждать его всю ночь, мой Коко.  
\- Он тоже лекарь? – спросил ревниво Фалькенштедт, - Здесь, в Петербурге?  
\- Не тщитесь угадывать, - Десэ усмехнулся под своими платками, - знаете легенду про Эроса и Танатоса? Я вижу, что не знаете. Я предложил бы вам перекинуться в карты на этих удобных столах, но, кажется, уже слышу на лестнице его легкие шаги. Встречайте своего мумификатора, Коко!  
На ледяных ступенях прозвучала стремительная дробь шагов. В полукруглой арке возник силуэт, тонкий и темный, как игла, на острие которой – смерть. Черная шляпа – дворяне таких не носят, нелепая шляпа с опущенными, как уши, полями, черная маска и видавший все на свете линялый плащ. А перчатки и ботфорты – увы беспечному конспиратору! – от лучшего в городе скорняка. Шпаги не было на изящном господине, но в руке он держал саквояж, вроде тех, с какими лекари являются к пациентам. Фалькенштедт озадачился – кто перед ним – доктор, дворянин, проходимец?  
\- Рекомендую вам моего коллегу, господина Рьен, - представил гостя Десэ с глумливой торжественностью. Рьен в ответ не произнес ни слова. Он бесшумно, как тень, приблизился к озаренному лампами столу – лицо его было безразлично и неподвижно под бархатной маской. Десэ подошел к нему сзади, снял плащ и помог надеть прозекторский кожаный фартук. Поставил саквояж на стол возле многострадальной головы. И бережно повязал на лицо месье Рьена спасительный платок – голова воняла нестерпимо. Драгоценные перчатки коснулись свалявшейся белокурой пеньки своими трепетными кофейно-шоколадными пальцами:  
\- Ее величество намерены носить трофей сей на бедре, как Маргарита Валуа носила голову Ла Моля? – раздался тихий, холодный и отчего-то очень отчетливый голос.  
\- Увольте, нет! – всполошился перепуганный Фалькенштедт, - Его императорское величество повелели поместить голову в сосуд со спиртом и к утру доставить в покои его августейшей супруги. Но вы же видите, месье Рьен, голова без глаз, и в столь жалком виде… Государыня не простит нас, если мы доставим ей кавалера – таким.  
\- Не простит – вас? – тихий голос был как скальпель – из хирургической стали.  
\- А на кого же ей гневаться? – развел руками злополучный лекарь-прозектор, - На палача – нельзя…  
\- Я вас понял, - месье Рьен опустил веки, соглашаясь, и доктор поразился – какие длинные у него были ресницы, - Вам придется выйти, пока я не приглашу вас вернуться обратно. Десэ, тебе придется ассистировать.  
\- Да, хозяин! – с насмешливым подобострастием отозвался черный пастор.  
\- Подбери мне краски, которые не смываются спиртом, и наверти побольше турунд из корпии – тут нам еще чистить и чистить, эти авгиевы конюшни, - распорядился Рьен безразличным и деловым тоном, - Ступайте же, доктор, чем раньше вы уйдете – тем раньше мы закончим.  
\- Выйдите вон, Коко, - велел бесцеремонный Десэ, уже по локоть погружая руки в саквояж. Фалькештедт пожал плечами и с независимым видом, даже насвистывая, поднялся по лестнице наверх – в гости к караульным.  
\- Такое поле для куртуазного юмора, - проговорил задумчиво Рьен, распутывая длинные белокурые волосы бедного кавалера, - а мне отчего-то не хочется упражняться в остроумии.  
Десэ пришел в караулку за доктором, когда на улице уже светало. Фалькенштедт, обыгравший за ночь гвардейцев в карты, да что там – наголову их разбивший – глядел именинником.  
\- Принимайте работу, Коко, - пригласил добродушно пастор.  
Лекарь-прозектор в сопровождении двух неумеренно любопытных гвардейцев спустился по лестнице вниз, в морг. Банка со спиртом, озаренная медовым светом прозекторских фонарей, красовалась посреди мраморного стола – словно хрустальный шар, в котором ведьмам является сатана. Словно чудовищный голубоватый аквариум. Кавалер-русалка плавал в своем аквариуме – будто спал. Каким-то чудом волосам его вернулась шелковистая пышность, а лицо обрело прежние черты – хотя бы отчасти. Это был уже не тот прекрасный Виллим Иванович, конечно, но – его бело-золотой призрак, в котором угадывались прежние его черты, проступала, как насекомое сквозь янтарь – ускользающая красота, уходящая натура.  
\- Красивый был мужчина, - припомнил мечтательно лекарь-прозектор, - Даже жаль…  
\- А ведь даже глаз не было, - вспомнил гвардеец нанесенный воронами ущерб, - и дыры были – вот такие… А теперь гладко.  
\- Как вы это сделали? – спросил, любуясь, Фалькенштедт, - Он такой красивый теперь – государыня будет плакать…  
Гвардейцы хором зашипели на глупого немца, а Десэ ответил, красуясь:  
\- Первый секрет мумификатора – щеки, умело подложенные ватой.  
\- А где же ваш маэстро? – Фалькенштедт огляделся – не было видно ни самого господина Рьен, ни его волшебного саквояжа.  
\- Утро, - пастор, явно веселясь, воздел руки в перчатках и даже пошевелил пальцами, - С первым криком петуха химера переходит в другую свою ипостась, и при свете дня вы ее уже не узнаете. Забудьте о месье Рьен – на то он и Рьен, чтобы пропадать без следа. О цене вы говорили со мною, Коко, со мною вам и расплачиваться. Не думайте, что я дам вам унести во дворец этот аквариум – прежде, чем вы отсчитаете мне положенный гонорар.

Рене поставил саквояж на заснеженный парапет и задумчиво смотрел на ледяную дымно-серую реку. Утро впервые застало господина Рьен в ночном его невзрачном наряде. Редкие утренние прохожие не обращали на Рене никакого внимания – принимали, наверное, за лекаря, идущего домой от ночного пациента. Аборт прошел неудачно, вот лекаришка и пригорюнился…  
Река спала под стальным своим одеялом, и отважные рыболовы сидели на льду возле лунок. Снег на гранитных откосах набережной похож был на силуэты птиц, распластавших крылья. Птиц, упавших с неба – на этот черный гранит, и не имеющих более сил подняться – вовеки. Рене задумался об удивительном парадоксе – отчего он в который раз гримирует после смерти тех, кто был ему дорог. Шарлотта, папи, де Монэ… Можно сколько угодно врать себе о том, что они были ему безразличны – но они не были ему безразличны. Не любимы, но все-таки дороги.  
Впервые за столько лет Рене не хотелось возвращаться в свою золотую форму – оттого, наверное, и не спешил он домой. Конечно, он не застанет утренней сцены, которой предстоит вот-вот разыграться во дворце – не по чину какому-то камер-юнкеру при подобном присутствовать… Но Рене отчего-то знал, как все будет – оттого, наверное, что был он церемониймейстер божьей милостью и легко выстраивал в своей голове – все возможные мизансцены. Представлялся ему аквариум, накрытый отчего-то красным шелковым платком – виденным уже однажды на портрете Каравака. Его величество сорвет с аквариума кроваво-красное покрывало – и преступная его жена, незадачливая Кэтрин Говард, сможет сколько душе угодно любоваться голубоватой от потери крови головой своего кавалера. Врал Фалькенштедт, Екатерина не станет плакать – Рене хорошо уже изучил ее за несколько лет своей службы. Она будет смотреть, не сводя с кавалера глаз, и не выдаст себя – ни словом, ни жестом. Просто будет смотреть, не отрываясь, пока не упадет без чувств. «Но на горящие угли уже поставили для неё железные туфли; их принесли, держа щипцами, и поставили перед нею. И она должна была ступить ногами в раскалённые докрасна туфли и плясать в них до тех пор, пока, наконец, не упала замертво наземь». Черт бы побрал шотландскую бабушку с ее страшными сказками… Рене не сочувствовал ни Екатерине, ни ее, прямо скажем, неумному кавалеру – просто потому, что не понимал – что такое у них было. Сам он ни за что не умер бы – за любовь. Фу… Но он жалел, что вложил в рубиновый крест пустышку – вдруг и Десэ, и Хайни ошиблись? И никто не умрет спустя два месяца – то есть теперь уже спустя месяц, время-то идет. Де Монэ целовал крест на эшафоте, на глазах своей невезучей Цирцеи – и Рене хотелось бы верить, что то был тайный знак, последний жест, скрепляющий их договор. Или – нет? Рене не впервые чувствовал себя ничтожеством и трусом, но впервые, как выражаются в Тайной канцелярии – «злоумышлял против первого пункта». Желал мысленно смерти верховной особе. За жестокость его, слепоту и развратное легкомыслие. И ругал себя за то, что струсил и пожадничал тогда для кавалера настоящей тофаны.  
По другой стороне реки пролетел из крепости изящный возок лекаря-прозектора – Фалькештедт повез голову во дворец. Рене снял саквояж с парапета, рукой в перчатке стряхнул с себя снег – то были уже другие перчатки, шоколадно-кофейные перчатки пропали – поправил свою смешную шляпу и быстрым шагом направился к дому. Он знал, что походка выдает его – слишком плавная, слишком легкая, воздушная поступь церемониймейстера – но никак не мог заставить себя ступать тяжелее.

Deux étions et n'avions qu'un coeur;  
S'il est mort, force est que dévie,  
Voire, ou que je vive sans vie  
Comme les images, par coeur  
Mort…


	11. 1725. Постскриптум

Его не зря прозвали – Оракул. Хайни Остерман умел слушать, и умел вглядываться в происходящее под необычным углом – и оттого предсказания его всегда сбывались. И черный пастор Десэ тоже не ошибся, когда говорил: «подожди два-три месяца, мой мальчик». Император умер в начале февраля, через два месяца после казни камергера де Монэ. Если и были сплетни о яде, об отраве в шоколадных конфетах или о бесцветных, без запаха, каплях – придворный врач после вскрытия монаршего тела пресек эти слухи в зародыше. «С таким сифилисом его величеству никакой яд был уже не нужен» - таков был вердикт. Два голландских приглашенных светила и прозектор Тайной канцелярии сей диагноз с готовностью подтвердили.  
Светлейший принц Александр при поддержке гвардии вознес Екатерину на трон, будто на крыльях. Лелеял поначалу честолюбивые надежды на брак с регентшей – но как-то не сложилось. Так и остался – всесильной тенью за правым плечом, в то время как за левым – проступала уже муаровым призраком тень Хайни Остермана. Хитрый кукловод Хайни – ставка его наконец-то сыграла, и золотая драгоценная марионетка заняла в спектакле давно намеченное для нее место. Цирцея, Альцина – в мужском воплощении, игрушка, сводящая с ума. Тот, для кого благословением были – нити, протянутые к нему от ловких пальцев Хайни Остермана. Рене Левенвольд наследовал де Монэ – как, впрочем, и было ему обещано.  
Перед зеркалом в приемной покоев императрицы Рене поправлял свои осыпанные золотом кудри. Настойчивая цесаревна Лизхен добилась своего – камер-юнкер Левольд лишился своих тараканьих тонких усов и сделался от этого еще лучше. Он с удовольствием смотрел на себя в зеркале – на бело-золотое свое отражение, прекрасное и утонченное, как статуэтка майсенского фарфора. Подрагивали серьги, переливалась золотом французская пудра. Мерещился ли ему за спиною призрак почившего кавалера? Вряд ли. Много лет эта приемная была его подмостками, на которых разыгрывались сценки из придворной жизни, то забавные, то ужасные, и Рене давно смирился, что главной роли на этих подмостках никогда у него не будет. Может, и слава богу. Он оставил хозяйку с юнкером Оболенцевым – херувимчик Оболенцев устойчив был к выпивке и знал, как рассмешить свою госпожу. Чтобы поддержать куртуазную беседу с нетрезвым величеством и сопроводить ее ко сну – навыков вполне достаточно. Рене не боялся оставить хозяйку с другим – он не ревновал женщин, и оттого, наверное, они так за него и цеплялись. Впрочем, и выбора у него сегодня не было – из дома прилетел запыхавшийся лакей и передал записку от Гасси: «Я у тебя. Приезжай». Это значило, что Гасси, презрев запреты – ему негласно воспрещалось появляться в столице, спасибо усилиям Хайни Остермана – примчался инкогнито со своей мызы в Петербург и теперь сидит в его доме. И, потворствуя своим шпионским привычкам, наверняка копается уже в личной переписке…  
Рене уложил свои локоны, и слуга подал ему шубу. Это была уже новая шуба, соболиная, в точности как была у де Монэ. Призрак кавалера все же почудился Рене в зеркальной зыбкой глади – на миг, и тут же из покоев выкатился красный перепуганный Оболенцев:  
\- Ты еще не ушел? Слава богу…  
\- Тебя что, побили? – удивился Рене, - Что такое? Муттер в гневе? Что ты натворил? – он сбросил шубу обратно на руки лакею и, полуобернувшись, надел на его же голову свою шляпу.  
\- Я ничего… - развел руками растерянный Оболенцев, - Я разговаривал, анекдоты там, как ты велел. А она плачет… И зовет его… Знаешь, Красавчик, это даже страшно…  
\- Зовет кого – мужа? – уточнил Рене, чтобы знать, к чему ему быть готовым.  
Оболенцев вздохнул и отвел глаза:  
\- Пойдем, а? Увидишь…  
Рене уже знал, что он увидит. Этот спектакль повторялся у хозяйки каждую неделю, и главное было – удалить слуг и дурака Оболенцева, чтобы не было потом разговоров. «Бог мой, ну почему сегодня?» - расстроено подумал Рене, следуя в спальню по сумрачной анфиладе. В дверях спальни он обернулся к Оболенцеву:  
\- Уведи всех, и сам тоже – кыш! – проговорил он, не шепотом, но тихо и очень отчетливо.  
Его муттер сидела на кровати, безутешно обвив обеими руками резной столбик балдахина – растрепанная, красная, в какой-то нелепой бабьей шали, и запах перегара стоял такой, что слышно было с порога. По крайней мере, алхимику. Она не видела его – смотрела перед собою стеклянными глазами и повторяла какое-то нехитрое немецкое стихотворение, что-то про Кетхен и медхен, то ли детское, то ли из тех, что Керуб ей сочинял. Рене подошел к окну и приоткрыл створку – ему было нечем дышать. Приблизился к кровати и опустился на колени – так, чтобы в прямом смысле попасться хозяйке на глаза, оказаться в поле ее зрения:  
\- Я здесь, Кетхен. Я вернулся, - сказал он по-немецки, нежно и вкрадчиво.  
Дрожащие пальцы погладили его волосы – взвились золотистые искры, заиграла в свете ночной лампы французская пудра:  
\- Вилечка…   
Рене поймал ее руку и прижал к губам:  
\- Я здесь, с тобой. Не уйду никуда. Ложись спать, моя девочка – завтра трудный день, и нам с тобою нужно поспать, - Рене мягко, но решительно стянул с хозяйки ее нелепую шаль и бережно укутал еще всхлипывающую женщину одеялом:  
\- Спи, моя девочка.  
\- Ты не уйдешь, Виля? – спросила она, не выпуская его руки.  
\- Мне некуда идти от тебя, Кетхен, - вздохнул Рене, сбросил туфли и устроился на кровати, поджав под себя одну ногу, - Мы теперь навсегда с тобою вместе.  
Он не знал, какие слова говорил ей прежде кавалер, и просто шептал свои обычные немецкие нежности, такие же, как всем другим – до тех пор, пока она не уснет. Вот такой и была его новая служба – не Цирцея и не Альцина, как воображал себе Остерман, а сиделка при горькой пьянице, потерявшей голову – от любви к другому.  
Когда Рене вернулся в приемную, Оболенцев, хихикая, шептался с Агашкой.  
\- Возвращайся, охраняй, - велел Рене своему бестолковому сменщику, - я постараюсь вернуться к утру. Ты, главное, не шуми и пить подавай – и до утра доживете.  
Оболенцев с обреченным вздохом, похожим на стон, удалился в императорские покои.  
\- Там к тебе, Красавчик, пожаловал курляндец, - предупредила веселая Агашка, - И не знаю, как только пролез, а наглый – страсть. Если гнать его – это с гвардейцами надо.  
\- Вот еще, - рассмеялся Рене, - Много чести ему – гвардейцев. Погоди, Агаша, может, не курляндец, а лифляндец – я курьера из Риги жду, с родословной росписью.  
Рене собирал родословную для получения графского диплома – такова была его цена, Екатерина пообещала всем троим братьям графский титул. Uradel Левольды и для русских должны были перестать считаться ничем, лифляндскими парвеню – и вот-вот должны были сделаться российскими графами.  
\- Что я, лифляндца от курляндца не отличу, - обиделась Агашка, - Чай не первый год тут с вами вошкаюсь.  
\- И где это чудо природы? – спросил нетерпеливо Рене.  
\- За дверью мнется. Звать?  
\- Зови, Агашка. Только скажи сперва – как твой сынок?  
Агашка скроила лукавую и ехидную мордочку:  
\- На ножки уже встает. Обычный он, Красавчик – я же знаю, что тебе интересно. Обычный, не карлик. Беленький…  
Рене наклонился совсем низко, к Агашкиному уху, и спросил:  
\- Глазки синие?  
Карлица рассмеялась, щелкнула любознательного юнкера по носу и побежала к дверям – звать посланца. Посланец, молодой совсем парнишка в одежде цветов курляндской герцогини порывисто влетел в приемную и поклонился Рене – небрежно и быстро, совершенно непочтительно. Права была Агашка – наглый – страсть. Рене кивнул лакею, и тот растопырил за его спиною наготове шубу – Рене умел виртуозно выстраивать мизансцены даже для самых ничтожных зрителей.  
\- Я спешу, будь краток, - проговорил он пренебрежительно и лениво, - что у тебя?  
Этот посланник был, несомненно, герцогининым пажом – совсем молоденький, не старше восемнадцати, высокий и очень тонкий. Уж на что Рене был изящное создание – курляндский посланник был еще изящнее, как длинная тонкая змея, увенчанная копною пепельных кудрей.  
\- Письмо для вашей милости от господина Эрнста Бирона, - отвечал курляндец отчего-то сердито.  
\- От Бюрена, друг мой, - поправил его Рене и плавно скользнул в свою шубу, - французские Бироны и знать пока не знают, что за счастье стучится в их двери. Давай же письмо, посмотрим, чего хочет от меня это божественное чудовище…  
Рене разорвал конверт и отошел с письмом к подсвечнику – чтобы светлее было читать. Беспомощный канцелярит, орфографические ошибки, отвесный почерк с обратным наклоном… Бюрен пересказывал историю своего преступления и последующего наказания – на случай, если Рене позабыл. Он просил ходатайствовать за него перед германским посланником и денег на выкуп – семьсот рейхсталеров - «А иначе просидеть три года в крепости…» Семьсот рейхсталеров - ровно столько Рене продул позавчера ночью в карты… Письмо написано было сдержанным сухим языком, никаких тебе воспоминаний, намеков на былую симпатию… Почему-то Рене надеялся на более интимную интонацию – когда представлял себе в мечтах это долгожданное послание. Рене повернулся к курляндцу:  
\- Он писал это – уже из тюрьмы?  
\- Да, ваша милость, - как будто сквозь зубы отвечал ему паж. Тогда да – при тюремном цензоре невольно поскупишься на некоторые выражения.  
\- И есть у тебя наверняка, что передать на словах? – Рене говорил тихим, твердым голосом, и все же почудилось ему, что на последней фразе голос подвел его и задрожал.  
\- А как же, ваша милость, - отозвался паж с кривой усмешкой. Он смотрел на «вашу милость» сверху вниз с такой ненавистью, что Рене сделалось не по себе, но он решил, что все это из-за соболиной шубы. За эту шубу его многие ненавидели.  
\- Ты расскажешь мне все остальное – в карете, я спешу, - Рене спрятал письмо в рукав, и надел на себя приготовленную лакеем шляпу, - пойдем же.   
Посланник цокнул языком и спросил с нажимом:  
\- А как же – выкуп? Неужели вы ему отказываете?  
\- Друг мой любезный, - Рене направился к выходу, и посланник волей-неволей поплелся за ним, - У меня нет с собою такой суммы, завтра проснется ее величество, ее банкир откроет для меня кредит – и ты, любезный, получишь свой выкуп, и напишешь мне непременно об этом расписку.  
Они спускались по широкой дворцовой лестнице, по обеим сторонам которой клевала носом ночная стража.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – полуобернулся Рене к своему спутнику, - Ты же был в свите ее светлости год назад? Или нет?  
\- Или да, - отозвался наглец, - Александр фон Плаццен, числюсь в пажах у герцогини.  
Пока искали карету – Рене вглядывался в насупленного юного фон Плаццена. За что ненавидел его этот мальчик? Вряд ли за одну только шубу…  
\- Уж не видишь ли ты во мне змея, из-за которого патрона твоего сейчас изгоняют из рая? – догадался Рене.  
\- Ну, не совсем, - совсем по-детски ухмыльнулся дерзкий фон Плаццен.  
Подали карету, и Рене пригласил курляндца:  
\- Забирайся! – и когда посланец легко, как птичка, впорхнул в карету, и та покатилась вниз с разворота – Рене придвинулся к фон Плаццену и, разом растеряв свою важность, выпалил, - Говори же! Дурак Эрик прогорел, его сожрал легат, или меченосцы – оттого он в тюрьме?  
\- Угадали, ваша милость, - мрачно ответствовал Плаццен, - с тех пор, как он узнал про вас – что у вашей милости получилось сковырнуть де Монэ и занять его место – он словно помешался, совсем берега потерял. Он мечтал занять вот так же место Бестужева – и торопился, и делал ошибки, и прощелкал сгоряча этот арест…  
\- Я вовсе не… хм, не ковырял де Монэ, - Рене поморщился, - Он изволил утопить себя сам. Но вам, в Курляндии, наверное, все видится иначе.  
\- Эрнсту Бюрену все видится иначе, - поправил Плаццен, - Его после Москвы как будто кто-то покусал. Ввязался в эту войну – с легатом, с рыцарями, словно кому-то пытался доказать, что он не последнее ничтожество. А Эрнст Бюрен и не был ничтожеством, господин Левенвольд. Он управлял поместьем у герцогини, и привел наконец-то дела в порядок, и все мы его уважали. Он единственный, кто разобрался в бухгалтерских книгах, в которых прежде царили Содом и Гоморра…  
\- Ты друг его – или он твой начальник? – не понял Рене.  
\- Господин фон Бюрен рекомендовал меня на службу, и наши отцы дружили много лет, и мы с господином Бюреном вместе охотимся, - Плаццен увидел округлившиеся глаза своего визави и произнес твердо, отчетливо и решительно, - Нет! Мы просто охотимся. Не то, что сейчас думает ваша милость.  
Рене покраснел под белилами – и нервно рассмеялся:  
\- Я попробую вытащить Эрика. С посланником нас выручит барон Остерман – они нежные друзья, насколько я знаю. А деньги я выцарапаю завтра у своей муттер, - Рене подмигнул Плаццену, и тот сделался чуть менее мрачен, - Мы уже подъезжаем к моему дому, говори же – что велел передать тебе Эрик? Можешь шепотом, если стыдишься.  
\- Ничего такого, - усмехнулся Плаццен кривой подростковой ухмылкой, - Он просил у вас мазь, убирающую шрамы – после тюрьмы она будет ему нужна. И сказал еще, что ни о чем не жалеет.  
Карета остановилась – перед домом Рене. У крыльца красовался черный дормез лифляндского ландрата.  
\- Если хочешь, я прикажу отвезти тебя домой, - предложил Рене.  
\- Много чести, - отказался фон Плаццен, - дойду ногами. Во сколько мне завтра быть?  
\- Будь в два, - прикинул Рене, - муттер проснется, и банкир доползет до дворца. Он у нас как змий – двигается медленно, но верно.  
\- Буду в два. Доброй ночи, ваша милость, - почти добродушно пожелал злюка Плаццен и черной тенью выпорхнул из кареты прочь, и растворился в ночи, как не было его.  
\- Доброй охоты, - проговорил ему вслед Рене старую придворную присказку. Он еще несколько минут сидел, не выходил из кареты – ждал, когда уймется глупо скачущее в груди сердце. Письмо в рукаве царапало кожу – беспомощный канцелярит, красивые отвесные буквы…А Эрик фон Бюрен, несчастный курляндский повторюшка – оцарапал зачем-то его черное сердце. Не жалеет он – ни о чем… Рене тряхнул головой – шляпа затрепетала – и спустился из открытой дверцы кареты – на землю, пока любопытный лакей не полез интересоваться, что случилось, отчего барин не выходит.

Гасси не рылся в его письмах. Он спал на его постели – перевязь со шпагой валялись на кресле, сапоги брошены были на ковер, а сам Гасси, в дорожной измятой одежде, спал, завернувшись в драгоценное китайское покрывало, и прижимал к груди подушку. Рене несколько секунд смотрел на него, спящего – черный человек из его кошмаров, когда спал – казался хрупким и безобидным, и во сне лицо его делалось одухотворенным и печальным. Рене погладил его по волосам – кудри у Гасси вились, как блестящие черные змеи – и отошел к окну. Ночь стояла за окном, непроглядная, безысходная русская зимняя ночь, и только снег, казалось, фосфоресцировал в свете луны. На такой же снег смотрел Рене в ночь своего приезда в Петербург, более десяти лет назад. Рондо, зацикленное само на себе, или ария da capo… Снег, иссеченный полозьями саней, как спина каторжника – кнутом. Рене подумал – каково сейчас приходится его бедному Эрику фон Бюрену – и тут же запретил себе эти мысли.  
\- Рене, - Гасси подошел к нему неслышно, встал за спиною и обнял – Рене видел в отражении за своей спиной его черную тень, - Отчего ты в придворном? Ты опять уедешь?  
\- Да, Гасси. Муттер привыкла, что первый, кого она видит при пробуждении – это я, - Рене откинулся назад, доверчиво падая в руки Гасси, - Я приехал домой только ради тебя. Ненадолго, просто – увидеть. И тут же сбежать обратно.  
\- Я привез тебе родословную, - на ухо прошептал ему Гасси, - заверенную одиннадцатью дворянами, все, как ты любишь.  
\- Как любит царский нотариус Банцель, - поправил его Рене, - ты мог бы прислать роспись с посыльным, не метаться ко мне самому. Мне очень уж дорого встают твои визиты, Гасси – я после них буквально собираю себя по кусочкам.  
Гасси молчал, и Рене смотрел на его отражение в зеркально-черном стекле – страдание и стыд читались в его глазах.  
\- Нам не деться друг от друга никуда, - сказал Рене мягко, - но давай с тобою видеться пореже. Твоя манера любить сожжет меня, а я должен сохранить себя целым – хотя бы для своей муттер. Кому нужен будет израненный чичисбео?  
Гасси молчал. Темные брови его сошлись на переносице, пальцы задрожали на груди Рене – но он не проронил ни слова.  
\- Давай останемся тем, чем создала нас природа – братьями, - нежно попросил Рене, - не преступной химерой, а просто – братьями, как на том нашем детском портрете. Я виноват перед тобою, Гасси, что не удержался однажды, но такая уж я блудница вавилонская, прости меня. У тебя теперь жена, у меня – моя служба, давай покончим с этой нашей химерой, мы с тобою больше не мальчишки, чтобы заниматься подобными вещами – как солдаты или студенты. Мы с тобою два почтенных взрослых господина…  
Рене повернулся к Гасси – тот смотрел на него с опрокинутым лицом, выгоревшими, как погребальные костры, глазами. Рене улыбнулся ему ободряющей слабой улыбкой.  
\- Рене… - черный человек его опустился перед Рене на колени и сухими горячими губами коснулся его руки, - Я говорил тебе тогда – так нельзя… И сейчас я говорю тебе снова – так нельзя, Рене.  
И Рене тоже опустился на колени – напротив Гасси, положил ладони ему на плечи и прошептал – рот в рот:  
\- Отпусти меня, Гасси. Я не могу так больше.  
\- Неужели ты убьешь меня, Рене? – спросил Гасси умоляющим голосом, - Не убивай меня, мой жестокий братишка. Знаешь, что я ношу на груди – там, где все остальные носят крест? – Гасси расстегнул рубашку и вытащил золотой медальон размером с небольшую монету, - В этой ладанке – твой локон, Рене, еще с тех пор, когда они были у тебя светлые. Я украл этот локон у матери из шкатулки и уже десять лет ношу его с собою…  
\- А я вот так же, вместо креста, ношу ключ, - Рене вытянул из-под рубашки ключик на длинной цепочке, - от одной комнаты.  
\- Что за комната, Рене?  
\- Один маленький музей, экспонаты которого могут рассказать – о том, что любить нельзя, это плохо заканчивается. Впрочем, наша мизансцена затянулась, - Рене спрятал ключ, поднялся с колен и подал брату руку, - ночь, зима, русская столица, императорский камер-юнкер и лифляндский ландрат стоят в спальне на коленях друг перед другом – это ли не апофеоз дурного вкуса? Мне нужно поспать хотя бы пару часов, прежде чем ехать обратно во дворец, иначе я буду падать в обмороки.  
Гасси принял протянутую руку и поднялся с пола:  
\- Все по-прежнему, Рене? – и Гасси заглянул в его глаза своими молящими глазами.  
\- Да, Гасси, - Рене сбросил туфли и сел на кровати, - Я не ты, я не умею делать тебе больно. Если это убьет тебя – пусть все останется как есть. Побудь со мной до утра – мне будет легче уснуть, если ты станешь держать мою руку. И рассказывать какие-нибудь свежие гадости про наших лифляндских соседей.


End file.
